All Together Now!
by ngrey651
Summary: The future Kokaua Town is populated with heroes and villains, trogs and humans, everyone in between! This story is a introduction to the people that fill the town and how they live with each other, fur, fangs and all. New: Stitch on "Stitch" & the finale!
1. Sandy

**This story is not canon. That is to say, it doesn't really EXIST in the timeline I've established in my stories. It's meant to introduce you to the many characters that make up the future of Kokaua Town from old to new. **

**Keep this in mind though: though I will continuously update to try and introduce EVERY single important character, OC or not that I'm using in the "Future" timeline I've got going, it won't, nor is it meant to tell the character's entire backstory. **

**I wish to thank Wormtail96 for the inspiration for this story, he's been of ****incredible**** help. Now then...enjoy!**

_There's a saying that I think sums up the situation that makes up the future of Kokaua Tow, an exchange between Calvin of Calvin and Hobbes fame and his father: _

"_Life could be a lot worse…" _

"_Yeah, well Life could be a lot BETTER!"_

_Five minutes and one trip to his room later, Calvin responds with "But worse is more likely."_

_It's true that there have been…problems in the future. It started, really, when Leroy invaded Kokaua Town a second time. A lot of innocent people, experiments included, died. Rueben and Gantu, who commanded a Galactic Federal Armada fleet, were the only "outside party" to help…but the help was enough to take down any of Leroy's air support, and before he knew it, he was being overrun. _

_Even then he didn't give himself up…because then the bee-tard tried to make a run for it so he could live to fight another day. Like THAT was gonna happen! He'd gotten my dad killed and he had been responsible for incredible suffering…Stitch and I took him down together with everyone cheering us on, and we launched him straight over to Niihau, banishing him. Serves him right!  
_

_But…things kind of went downhill from there. The government felt that experiments were…dangerous. That they might be more of a threat than a help. So they began passing laws to try and "curb" any "possibly threatening behavior" we might have ingrained. Naturally, Stitch and Angel, who spoke for the cousins, didn't like this. Ignoring the Mayor, they decided to secede from Hawaii, from Kauai itself, and made up a territory on the island. They called it the Seceded Island Nation of Experiments. Now ask me what they call the Mayor..._

_After that though, life kind of went back to normal…only now less humans and experiments lived together, and there was talk of "inferiority" and "superiority" behind the backs of experiments and humans alike…and God forbid you call an experiment a "trog", that was the equivalent of the n-word to them!_

_Still, for the most part, we got along great._

_Then Victoria and Keoni died before they could have a family with kids. Then Nani and David died. Then Jumba…then Pleakley…then…_

_Then Lilo. _

…_I think that was when Stitch lost it. The town became more divided then before, and everyone kept to themselves, though there were exceptions. _

_Then this little rat...sorry, RODENT came down…a hamster/rabbit/gerbil-like alien named Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel, an evil genius/mad doctor. Apparently Leroy had failed to kill him with a frozen-over escape pod, he was alive, and shaken…not stirred._

_After he arrived, he began to befriend people. First Myrtle Edmonds and her grandson, Ashton. Then he befriended Daveigh Pelekai, Lilo's granddaughter. Then he formed a bond with Sanders or "Sandy" Pelekai, one of Stitch and Angel's three children. Then he got to know me. _

_My name is Grey. I'm kind of a beast. I'm dangerous, and I don't like talking about my past. But I've seen a lot. Kauai came under attack from the experimental natives of Niihau, and that crazy albino hamster stopped the attack. He's now the adopted father of Daveigh and Ashton, who grew up quickly. He became a successful doctor on the island. He even took down vampires. Now that takes cajones, as Experiment 123, Carmen, might say. _

_So I guess thing's could be worse. He could have lost a bunch of times before and then we would be in HUGE troggy doo. But of course, he had help, he didn't do what he did on his own. Because there are plenty of people in Kokaua Town and beyond that were fighting alongside of him. _

_Here…how about I show you what I mean?_

* * *

**ALL TOGETHER NOW!**

* * *

**SANDY**

"Hellooooo?"

The experiment blinked his eyes and, after taking his stylish and large sunglasses off, he rubbed his black eyes slowly to get the gunk out. Finally he looked up from his position on the beach to see who was addressing him.

"Helloooo? Aloha? Sal-wey? Bonjour? Guten Tag? Hola?"

Sanders Pelekai blinked his eyes and sat up, the slight puft of hair upon his head rippling as he did so. He resembled his father Stitch in basic form and color, with blue fur and a pale blue underbelly, even with the dark blue markings on the back. Yet he had a "v" insignia that seemed, forgive the pun, "stitched" over his chest like his mother. He had more hair on top of his head than his dad did, and his voice gave the impression that they'd named him specifically for that reason: it sounded like sand passing through your fingers. The true reason was because Stitch and Angel had gotten freaky and doink, knocked boots, done the nasty, did it "troggy style", (your favorite term for having sex here) on the sands of Kokaua Town Beach.

Yeah, those two weren't allowed to be on the beach anymore...

Sandy stood up so as to face down the person who was facing him: the enigmatic orphan that was Grey. Grey was aptly named: he had grey fur covering his body and lighter grey fur on his hairy chest that went down to his stomach. He had brown hair at the top of his head that was slightly spiky, slightly curly and always brushed back, and he was taller than the average experiment, being about 4 feet tall. He always wore three things: a blue and black watch, a circular mood necklace…and tie-dye pants.

"So, get enough of a tan yet? Trying to go for the "toasted" look so you can score a lady?"

"No, I just like lying here on the beach, listening to the gulls."

"Really?" Grey asked, tilting his head.

"What, you think that's-what the?" Sandy asked. He noticed that the radio he'd brought with him had sand all over it now and was playing an extremely annoying country song.

_The population is greatly decreased…so the odds are greatly increased…_

_That I might someday get the chance…to kiss your lips!_

_I thank the Loooo-oooo-ooord each day…fer the Apocalypse!  
_

"Oh GOD I hate this song, it's one of the top ten worst I've ever heard along with "Jesus Made Me Fumble"." Grey complained. "Turn it off!"

Sandy did so. "Sure, sure. Do you think just lying on the beach is boring?" He asked.

"No, sometimes I like to lie on the grass and just watch the clouds." Grey admitted. "How about we go get a drink at Ariel's Aerie before the big party begins at twelve! I could really go for an Icee right about now." He told Sandy, picking up the radio.

As they walked away from the beach and headed for the parking lot that would take them to the road, Sandy felt a question rising in him. "Hey…Grey…"

Grey turned his head. "Yeah, Sandy?"

"Sometimes I think about…about what would happen if Dad and Mom died and I had to take over, you know, being the representative body of the experimental population. Do you think…do you think people would accept me?"

"Well…it's either you, Kuko or Peleka that would take the position…and I'd want it to be you." Grey admitted.

Sandy blinked. "W-what? You mean that? Why?"

Grey smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's not just because I'm your godfather. It's because I'm your friend. And I know you, man…you're gonna be a great leader one day! And one day when everyone stops worrying and being all concerned about species barriers, you'll be Co-Head of all of Kauai, I'm sure of it!"

"Like that could ever happen." Sandy mumbled.

"Sandy, I want you to tell me, right now, what you think about yourself, what's your BEST trait?" Grey asked.

Sandy blinked. "Well…I guess I try hard…"

Grey clapped him on the back. "EXACTLY! Sandy, don't you get it? The good guys ALWAYS try the hardest! It's a fact of life! They face impossible odds, go against the world, have to endure the worst of trials…they do the most work, they try the hardest, Sandy, you're a good guy, and good guys win. Period!"

Sandy blinked. "You really think I'm gonna do it? You think I could fill Dad's shoes?"

Grey and Sandy were now at the parking lot, but Grey led Sandy over to a nearby park bench and they sat down.

"Yes, I do. I know my dad and mom would agree too…"

"You think Lilo would agree?"

"Yeah, she and my dad were the best of friends, they shared a lot in common." Grey told Sandy.

"Say…did…you know…did your dad and Lilo…" Sandy began.

Grey brushed his hair back. "You…you really aren't supposed to date your best friend." Grey explained. That got Sandy to be quiet. "Now Sandy, tell me…what do you really want? Do you **really** want to fill your dad's shoes, or do you want something else?"

Sandy thought about it.

And then…he spoke.

_**I have often dreamed…of a far off time…  
When a hero's welcome would be waiting for me!  
And they'll come to cheer…they will get in line…  
And my heart will be saying  
"This is where I'm meant to be"!**_

_**I'll get there someday…I can go…the distance!  
I can find my way, If I just be strong!**_

Grey nodded.

_**I know every mile...Will be worth your while.  
When you go the distance, you'll be right where you belong!  
**_

He and Sandy laughed together and hopped off the bench, heading for town, going down the sidewalk.

**_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate!  
Though the road may wander…it will lead me home to you!_**

_**And a thousand years? **_Grey asked.

_**Ha! All worth the wait!**_ Sandy bragged.

Grey raised a finger.

_**It could take a lifetime…**_

Sandy shrugged.

_**Somehow…I'll see it through!**_

Grey raised an eyebrow.

_**And will you look back? Or will you go the distance?  
Will you stay on track?**_

_**Yes! I won't accept defeat!**_ Sandy proclaimed.

_**It's an uphill slope…**_ Grey began.

_**Ha! I won't lose hope! **_Sandy assured him. _**Till I go the distance…and my journey is complete!**_

Grey stretched his arms wide, singing out.

_**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part…  
For a hero's strength is measured…**_

He gently put his clawed hand on Sandy's chest. _**By his heart.**_

"I'll do it, Grey!" Sandy assured him.

Grey looked interested. He jumped up through the air, landing on a palm tree, spreading his arms wide, his body glowing with rainbow light. It sparkled up into the air like little stars that shot up through the air, passing over the town making people nearby go "ooh" and "aah".

_**Like a shooting star…will you go the distance?**_

**YES!** Sandy shouted, clenching his fists, an eager look in his eyes. _**I will show the world! I will face all harms! I don't care how far…**_ He put his hand over his chest. _**I can go the distance!**_

He leapt up next to Grey, who raised him up onto his shoulder as Sandy shouted his proclamation at the Heavens, as if daring them.

_**I will find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in their aaaaaaarms!**_

Grey smiled as Sandy laughed at the top of his lungs. Then he and Grey hopped down from the palm tree, crossing over the road and going into their destination, the popular bar of Ariel's Aerie. Grey smiled as Sandy walked in first.

_**He will face the world…he will face its harms...  
And he'll find his hero's welcome…waiting in our arms...**_


	2. Daveigh

**DAVEIGH**

Daveigh brushed her long black hair back slightly so she could get it under control as she brushed it...there! Just needed some love.

She had been, and always was, a lovely girl. She so resembled her grandmother it was almost scary, including the "potato nose". She wore a red t-shirt with white floral patterns and usually wore khaki shorts, although she also wore other shirts, like her other favorite: a green t-shirt with white floral patterns. She didn't wear makeup, didn't paint her fingernails or toenails, and she liked wearing sandals. She was fifteen and loving it.

She moved away from the mirror and left her room, going down the elevator to the first second floor of the Pelekai household and down the steps. Her "dad" and Ashton were already out of the house, Dad at work and Ashton going out for a "walk". She had decided to sleep in a little more, so it was no big deal. After all, the party didn't begin until after 12!

As she left the house and walked down the steps, she noticed Charlie, Stitch's adopted human son, waving. He was standing next to the cutest emerald-scaled dragon that Jumba Jookiba's imagination could have conjured up. Heartwing had no horns, but instead had crested spikes running down from the top of his head, that shone a beautiful white like the heart insignia on his silver-scaled chest that matched his claws and taloned feet. His tail swept back and forth eagerly like a dog as he tilted his head to the side, his big black eyes blinking slowly. He had a faint white tint to the bottom of his eyes, which matched the beautiful white of Charlie's shorts. Charlie had blue eyes, a blue t-shirt and wonderful yellow/blond hair. He was cute as a button and very, very friendly…

"Daveigh, can you play ball with us?" Charlie called out, holding up a beach ball.

Daveigh smiled. "Sure thing." She said to them. The bar could wait for a few more minutes.

Heartwing bounded up in the air, then spun in a circle in midair, gleefully shouting out "yes, yes" as he bounced up and down like a beach ball.

Soon Charlie and Daveigh were tossing the ball back and forth while Heartwing was the "Dragon in the Middle" and loving it. He raced back from Daveigh and Charlie, then took a chance and leapt up, grabbing the ball…

POOF! PFFFFFF…

It broke and fell apart in his hands. He frowned and began to whimper.

"It's alright, Heartwing." Daveigh immediately said. She stepped forward and rubbed the top of his head, careful not to touch his spikes. "We can get another one."

Heartwing perked up, then lay on his belly, allowing Daveigh to give him a horse kiss, making him giggle madly.

"Thanks, Daveigh, you're one of the best friends anybody could ask for." Charlie said.

Daveigh looked surprised. "R-really? Gee, that's-that's really flattering, Charlie…"

"Don't know what town would do without you." Heartwing said in his beautiful, child-like voice. "We all love you."

Daveigh blinked slowly. "Do…do you really mean that?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh, absolutely!"

_**Whenever we are sad, when we're feeling low,**_

_**When we're hurt and don't know where to go…**_

_**We come to you…**_

"Me?"

"It's true! Anytime we need a friend!"

Heartwing stood up, nodding eagerly.

_**When someone's down, and their luck runs out,**_

_**And if they're in trouble or in doubt,**_

_**You say "it's okay, it'll go your way",**_

_**And you're glad to be their friend!**_

They two then both sang out.

_**We don't get scared…when we are with you!**_

_**You catch us when we're falling…you're know it's true!  
When our heart breaks, you ease our aches, **_

_**In our dreams you're always in…**_

_**Because you're everybody's friend!**_

Daveigh blinked a few times. "Really? I…I don't think I've done THAT much!"

Charlie shook his head as they all headed down the parking lot into town.

"No, no, Daveigh, you've done so much for everyone!"

Stitch and Angel, who were waiting at the crosswalk, heard Daveigh's next words as she approached. "You think I'm really special?"

They turned around to face her.

"Through all our lives, no matter where we are…

You've always reached out…nobody was too far!" Stitch said.

Angel nodded eagerly. "Come what may, there you stay…anytime we need a friend!"

_**We don't get scared…when we are with you!**_

_**You catch us when we're falling…you're know it's true!  
When our heart breaks, you ease our aches, **_

_**In our dreams you're always in…**_

_**Because you're everybody's friend!**_

Daveigh heard other people calling out from windows, from doorways, from across the street.

"You helped me fix my car when I needed to get to the mall to buy Christmas presents!"

"You cleaned up my shop when you could have gone to the movies with your classmates!"

"You were the one that fixed my garden up when it got torn up!"

"You're always there for us, Daveigh, we can trust you!"

"Come what may…there you stay…" They all sang out.

"Yeah…from now until the very end…" Daveigh realized. "I guess it's not that bad…being everybody's friend."

She ruffled Charlie's hair, and then waved cheerfully as she crossed over the road, into Angel's Aerie. "I'll see you later, okay?" She called back.

Charlie beamed happily and Heartwing waved goodbye. The two walked off, heading for the park.

_**I'm not scared…I'll be there…Anytime they need…a friend…**_


	3. Ashton

**ASHTON**

Ashton calmly sipped his coffee…then spat it out.

"THIS is supposed to be Mocha-Frappachino Deluxe?" He asked. His red hair fell around his face in big thick messy locks and he had small beatnik glasses on his face, with a small ponytail on the back of his head. He was a very white, kinda dorky beatnik boy who was wearing a slightly dark-green t-shirt with dark brown shorts and blue sneakers. He had his grandmother's nose and ear structure to a "t" and as he lay back in the car he sighed. If he was caught driving without a license, he'd be in deep trouble.

Ashton looked up as the clouds slowly passed by him. Suspended water molecules, nothing more…

Boring.

Dull.

Uninteresting.

But truthful.

He sighed deeply, and then looked down at the radio. He didn't normally like listening to it, he preferred to sit and read books. But…maybe a change would do him good.

_**It's the middle of the day…almost lost his way…and he turns on a Christian station…**_

Ashton heard the words "Jesus", "Salvation" and "Love" enter his ears.

_**The signal's crystal clear…but the kid can't really hear…what is said about…the Revelation!**_

_**He is wretched, he feels tired…but this preacher is on fire…and he wishes he belieeeeved…**_

_**Whoever watches over all us suckers…show a little mercy on this little sinner…and deliver him…Lord, deliver him…deliver him to…the Next Best Western…**_

Ashton slowly started the car up and drove down the road. He brushed his hair back as he saw a tollbooth up ahead. He slowly stopped the car as the nervous-looking experiment held out his slightly clawed hand.

_**Did he who made the lamb…put the tremble in this hand…that reaches out to take my quarter?**_

_**I look him in the eye…there isn't any time…just time enough to pass the tender…**_

"Keep the change." Ashton said simply, handing him a fiver. The experiment's eyes lit up and he pressed a button inside the tollbooth, lifting the gate up for Ashton to go up.

_**This roadway takes its toll…the green light flashes "go"…I guess it's time to roooooll!**_

Ashton and the car tore down the road. The experiment watched him go, breaking the speed limit, and sighed.

_**Whoever watches over all us suckers…show a little mercy on that…human sinner…and deliver him…Lord, deliver him…deliver him to…the Next Best Western!**_

Ashton looked up at the sky as the car continued to drive, thinking about what lay beyond it.

"It takes light years of all those stars to shine through…" He murmured. "Well, enough of that. I've got to get back home to you…"

Soon, the car found it's way to the town, and Ashton parked it by the church, which was a couple blocks away from the hotel. He stepped out and locked the car, then he could hear a passionate sermon coming from Father Michael and Jude inside. He peeked inside, blinking.

_**10 AM…He's heading east…**_

"It's in the nature of the beast to wonder if there's something missing." Jude announced to the congregation.

Ashton felt a tug inside of his heart.

"I am wretched…I am tired…and that kid is just on FIRE…and I wish I could belieeeve…"

He slowly walked away, hands in his pockets. He could hear the congregation singing through the window.

_**Whoever watches over all us sinners…show a little mercy and bring us…all together! And deliver us…Lord, deliver us…**_

"Deliver us to…the Next Best Western." Ashton mused as he entered the hotel lobby.


	4. Rupert

**RUPERT**

He looked, for all intents and purposes, like an albino alien rodent. He had red eyes, white fur, and rabbit-like ears, with a long tail that had a light tan tufted end. People often mistook him for a gerbil. He usually wore a doctor's labcoat at work, or a very nice-looking blue vest, like he was wearing now. He had a name tag "Dr. Hamsterviel" on his chest. His full name: Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel.

He walked down the halls of the clinic. The walls were painted whitish gray, with smooth floors that you could practically eat off of…not that you would. Ammonia was very strong today. It was also a powerful laxative.

Rupert smiled gently at his patient as he patted the girl on the head. "Now you be careful, alright, Suzie?"

Suzie nodded. "Yes, Doctor Hammy."

"Your brother's next up?" He asked the human.

"Yes." She said, opening the door. Her brother walked in. He sighed and laid down as gently as he could on the examining stool, it had a plush, comfy red pillow.

"I see why you didn't want to come to my office." Rupert said, rubbing his chin. "If you did seek medical attention you would, in fact, have to admit that you and somebody else put shaved-down pencils in your dart gun."

"Yeah, uh…me and Suzie had a dart gun fight. I knocked a bunch of glue onto her hair but…well…I lost."

The kid had dart guns perforating his butt, his nostril, his legs, arms, chest and stomach. "Can you pull them out?" He asked. "Without it hurting?"

Rupert smiled and reached into his doctor's coat, holding up a small capsule. "Swallow this…"

…

…

…

…Rupert slid out of his office, a big grin on his face, his name tag removed. He walked down the hallway, a look of pride on his face. He had come so far, done so much. He'd saved the island, saved innocent lives, had a loving family of his own and was a successful doctor. All in all…it was really something. In fact…he was in such a good mood that he was singing as he walked down the hall.__

_**Did someone call my name?**_

_**Like a distant drum…a-beating?**_

_**Or is it just…another dream of long ago?**_

He spun around, sliding across the linoleum. He was almost at the exit.

_**I dance again…I am spinning!**_

He slid on his knees out the door and held his paws up dramatically to the sun.

_**In the light I am living!**_

_**And I can feel the power…rushing through my veins!  
**_

He walked down the sidewalk, heading into town, passing by, of all people, Eclipse and Esmeralda, who were kissing. They stopped kissing and turned to look at him, staring intently. He ignored them and continued to sing.

_**Once upon a time…I could do no wrong!  
**_

He suddenly noticed that Charlie was trying to get a tiki torch to light up alongside the road as part of the upcoming festivities. He hopped across the road, shimmied up the pole and took the lighter from Charlie's hand, flicking it gently. The flame was coaxed out and into the tiki torch, and it was soon burning brightly. Charlie smiled in an appreciative fashion, and Rupert smiled back, hopping onto the human's shoulder and ruffling his blond hair.

_**Though the candle flickers…the flame is NEVER gone!  
**_

He hopped down from Charlie and continued to walk down the sidewalk. By now his singing was alerting others, who poked their heads out to see what the deal was. And what should they see but little Rupert Cottontail, hopping down the sidewalk's trail, happily singing out.

_**To my brilliant feat! May they all pay heeeed!**_

_**I hear the crowd's roar…oh so loudly…**_

He shimmied up a telephone pole and slid across the wires, then landed in a tree by the church. He looked up at it's huge towers and smiled.

_**Is it a game of chance? Or maybe circumstances?**_

_**A jack to a king and back…then you have to pay to play!**_

Jay was sitting on the sidewalk, listening to Gothic-like music. "Darkness rising in my soul, raping sunlight, THE WORLD IS MINE, THE WORLD-"

CLICK!

He looked up to see Rupert flick it off with a single digit. Rupert smiled down at him in a slightly cheeky fashion.

_**The world it won't won't wait for you! **_

_**It's got it's own things to do!**_

_**The sun's gotta rise and drive…another night awaaaayy!  
**_

He playfully bopped Jay on the nose, then jumped through the air, landing on a tree limb, then leaping across the road and onto the rooftops, running across them. He then jumped on top of a light pole at Angel's Aerie, an antique from the 1950's or 40's. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists and holding them up to his chest, breathing in as the sun rose higher and higher.

_**And as I listen…to the soooound of silence!  
I can hear the thunder…rising iiiin the distance!  
**_

His tail wrapped around the pole and he then slid down it, sliding off to see Grey coming towards him from the sidewalk. He smiled and jumped on Grey's shoulder, and the two walked down the sidewalk, deeper into the center of town, Rupert's voice ringing out over the town.

_**To my brilliant feat! May they all pay heeeeed!**_

_**I hear the crowd's roar…oh so loudly!**_

Grey nodded, joining.

_**To your brilliant feat…only grown men weep…**_

_**And how your eyes grow…oh so cloudly!**_

_**Heeeee-eeee-eeeeeee-eeeee-eee-eeeeeed! **_Rupert called out, raising his arms high as the sun rose into the air. The two looked at each other, then burst out into big smiles.

"You're something special." Grey said happily. "You stopped Senkoukura, you fought vampires, you saved Daveigh from Eclipse AND you saved her and Ashton from Esmeralda and it was your plan that got that corrupt senator put away in jail…plus it's really nice of you to not charge minors for clinic visits."

"Oh, it's nothing…you know, your shoulder's comfortably comfortable." Rupert complimented. "By the way, how do you always smell the way you do? It's nice."

"Vanilla Body Bath Wash." Grey explained. "It really works!"


	5. Bellatrix and David

**BELLATRIX AND DAVID**

Experiment 627 had had to deal with the issue of him having MPD, hence the name "Legion". Then, once that was done, he'd had to come to grips with the fact that he couldn't pick up a girl to save his life.

Amazingly, he'd gotten himself a beautiful and caring wife: Belle, who had always been there for him when he wasn't sure what to do. She had also come from a bad scenario: a divorce with 221, Sparky, due to her daughter becoming a smuggler and a murderer.

So Belle and Legion had married and had two children. Bellatrix resembled her father's basic form, only she was turquoise in fur color, with yellow stripes on her arms, and very nice breasts. Most importantly, she could yell. Point her at a house and you wouldn't need an alarm clock, she'd wake you up no matter how far away she might have been: she had Chords of Steel. She also had a long, yellow-striped tail like her mother.

Her brother, David, had a head-shape that was similar to his mother, only he had an orange body…and he'd COVERED himself with dark blue tattoos. He said every single one was written in Angelic script, to "keep the darkness within him at bay". Nobody doubted he was being honest, and suspected it was his own way of dealing with the MPD he had no likely inherited from his father, who had overcome his with time and counseling.

He was now strumming on a classic Stratocaster and doing some practice before the concert at the upcoming party. His band was already set up, they were just waiting for him to finish, and were sitting in chairs at the luau they were all located at.

"Can you hurry it UP?" Bellatrix asked, annoyed.

David looked up, irritated. "You're wreckin' my concentration, sis! Come on, give me a break!"

"Well SORRY if I wanna party SOONER rather than later. Nobody understands me! NOBODY!" She complained.

"Sis, don't be that girl, don't be like that." David complained. "Come on, don't."

"You don't know who I am, David, don't pretend you know me just because you're my brother!" She protested. "You don't know my hopes, you don't know my dreams, you don't know my talents, you don't know my prayers…"

She began to walk off. "You don't know who I am at all, and you don't care."

Then Bellatrix was stopped by David suddenly beginning to jam on the guitar as he sang out.

**_Is it okay if I speak with you today? You've been pissed off half the week now…but nothing that I say can make you look up…_**

She turned around slowly.

**_Or crack up…_**

She put her hands on her hips, tilting her head.

**_Is there anything that I can't do…anything to show you…ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!_**

All of his band members all ran to their instruments and began to play and sing along with him.

_**You're a B-TCH, but I love you anyway! **_

_**You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep!**_

_**You're a B-TCH, hey-hey, hey-hey!**_

_**You make me sick, but don't ever go away!**__  
_

Bellatrix groaned. "Oh, grow up, David!"

David grinned and jumped up on a nearby table, now showing off by playing the guitar with his teeth.

**_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say…I drive, you face the window…then you're in my face telling me to-_**

He jumped down in front of her face and shouted. **_GROW UP! I wish you'd GROW UP!_**

Bellatrix fell down on her butt as David grinned down at her and continued to sing._** I can't wait until you fall asleep…I wonder if you know that…**_

_**You're a B-TCH, but I love you anyway! **_

_**You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep!**_

_**You're a B-TCH, hey-hey, hey-hey!**_

_**You make me sick, but don't ever go away!**__  
_

"Okay everyone, can I get some "la-la-la-la's" up in here?" David asked. "On my count!"

Bellatrix blinked slowly. This was…really, oddly sweet somehow.

**_La-la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, La-la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, La-la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la!_**

"WOAAAAAH!" David shouted out, finally slamming his hands down past the strings with a loud "UH" before he continued the rhythm again.

_**You're a B-TCH, but I love you anyway! **_

_**You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep!**_

_**You're a B-TCH, hey-hey, hey-hey!**_

_**You make me sick, but don't ever go away!**_

David grinned. "Yeah sis, you're such a b-tch, but we love you anyway! So why don'tcha…stay?"

They finally finished the song. Bellatrix blinked.

"…you know…that was probably one of the nicest things I've ever heard you say about me."

"Yeah, I guess." David admitted nervously. "I mean, I can't exactly say I love my sister in public…it makes me hot around my neck…"

Bellatrix smiled in a mischievous fashion. "You get nervous saying you care about me? Ooh, wait till I tell EVERYONE!" She laughed, running off.

"BELLATRIX!" David called out, but it wasn't in anger. "Okay, then…I'M IT!" He shouted, running after her and chasing her down before he tackled her and they rolled down a hill, finally both laughing as madly as their father did as they untangled themselves from each other and headed back to the luau.


	6. Jay

**JAY**

He had dark red fur and red horns. He wore a black t-shirt and blue shorts, and had the same frilly ears as his father, with a big and toothy fanged grin. He had a smooth front chest and well-made body with very long antennae. He was Jenkins, better known as Jay, and he was Leroy's son. Unlike 627 and HIS family, he had not exactly had a...well, suitable childhood...and to be honest, he kind of hated that his dad had given him the name "Jenkins", it was such an obvious pun. Some girl would laugh and Jay'd turn red, some guy would sneer, Jay'd bust his head. That was how it worked. As a result, Jay grew up tough and one heck of a punk, to be someone who commited the occasional act of cruelty simply because he was in a bad mood and he wanted to spread it around.

_But not today_! Today he would do something kind of out of character: being nice and getting the party started!

...okay, maybe the second part was not exactly out of character, but being nice kind of was.

Slowly but surely the floats came down the road as people played flutes and beat drums and banners streaming across the road announced the party's title. By now crowds were lining up and down the road on the sidewalk as a stream of balloons floated up into the air.

This was the one day that everyone could enjoy somehow…and it was Jay's absolute favorite day!

Jay was at on top of the very biggest float in the parade: A large float that showed wooden carvings of the greatest Hawaiians ever known, such as King Kamehameha, Queen Lili'uokalani, Lilo Pelekai…and there was Jay, on Lilo's shoulder, stretching out one arm for everyone to listen.

_**Come one, come all!  
Hicks, leave your loops and milking stools  
coop your hens and pen the mules!  
Come one, come all!  
Go close the church and close the school  
Today's the day for breaking rules!  
Come and join the feast of ...**_

He stretched all of his arms up as an enormous cascade of multiple-colored balloons rose up into the air from the floats.

"Foooools! Ha-ha-ha!" Jay laughed.

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town!  
Once a year we turn the island upside down!**_

He hopped off the float and landed on Officer Kiule's shoulder, putting a crown on him. The officer beamed.

_**Ev'ry man's a king…**_

Then he promptly put a red rubber nose on the officer's nose and tweaked it.

_**And ev'ry king's a clown…  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Jude, the choir boy, watched the scene with a look of worry on his expression. Jay saw him and bounded over to him, twirling him around like a dance partner.

"Today's the day the devil in us gets released…  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest!  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools! Join in, come on!" He sang out.

The crowd sang out as streamers shot across the road and kazoos were blown.

_**Topsy turvy!  
**_  
Jude groaned. "Ev'rything is upsy daysy!"

_**Topsy turvy!**_

"I know, ev'ryone is acting crazy!" Jay laughed, shoving dandelions in the face of a certain albino hamster, who looked down stupidly at them.

_**Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!  
**_

Jay then cartwheeled away as the crowd mingled with the parade, heading over to stalls that were being set up. Jay approached a Dunk Tank: there, sitting on the seat and waiting to be dunked, was none other than his dad.

"DAD?!"

"Filling a parole requirement." He mumbled. "You're not really gonna sink me, are ya?" He asked.

Jay grinned, then threw the baseball at the target. His dad went into the water with a "KER-SPLUNK".

"THAT'S for all the birthdays you missed!" Jay laughed.

"That's…my boy!" Leroy bragged, clinging onto the wall and climbing back up to the seat.

_**Topsy Turvy! Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! Topsy Turvy! Join the bums and thieves and strumpets!**_

"Sheesh, it's like they're streaming in from Chartres and Calais!" Jude remarked.

Rupert shrugged. "All because it's Topy Turvy Day!"

Jay then leapt up onto the top of a stage float, with a very large red curtain.

_**Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance,  
See the myst'ry and romance!  
Come one, come all  
The hottest girl in all Kauai,  
The one who makes the boys all sigh!  
I guess it's time you showed them…**_

_**WHY!**_

He jumped down and grabbed both the curtains, tearing them to the side, revealing an incredibly lovely and yet oddly diabolical-looking experiment with beautiful white hair and a body of devilish red. She had slightly short, curled antennae and yellow eyes that were like a cat's, glowing brightly. She was an entrancing yet oddly satanic beauty, and she had a mystique that entranced all the men and women to look at her as she moved her body as fluidly as a river flows.

She twirled her body around and danced around in such a fashion that it was as if she WAS the music, like a snake charmer, putting all under her spell.

_**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store…  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore…**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make go ahead, be horrible and frightening**_

_**Go ahead, and let your inner beast take wing…  
For the one that's CRAZIEST will be the King of Fools!**_

Rupert looked at Jude. "Why?"

Jude shrugged. "Topsy turvy!"

"Lunatics, forget your shyness!" Jay yelled out.

_**Topsy turvy!**_

Jay called out again. "You could soon be called Your Highness!"

_**Put your wildest features on display…be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Everyone began going NUTS! They growled, they roared, they howled at the sky, Rupert dove underneath a mailbox and hid with Jude out of sheer fear, only to have both mailbox, choir boy and he thrown through the air to land on the roof of a nearby building. And then…it happened.

Everyone turned at the sound of roaring that split the entre sky apart, as darkness filled their sights…and there, coming from the end of the street, was a pair of white eyes with a red tint at the bottom. Everyone gasped as pearly fangs glinted…

And then the darkness vanished, as Grey stood there, wearing a dazzling tye-dye t-shirt of many colors as even more colors rose around him in an aura, turning him into a living rainbow. Jay's eyes went wide…and then he smiled, stretching his arms.

"When you think about it…who else would fit the position? PEOPLE OF KOKAUA TOWN, WE HAVE OUR KING! Now, all together! EV…ERY…BO…DY!"

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town!**_

Grey cartwheeled down the street, laughing as Jay continued to sing as he climbed down from the float with a crown made of leaves in his hand.

"Hail to the king!"

_**Once a year we turn the island upside down!**_

"Oh, what a king!" Jay laughed, putting the crown on Grey's head, making him blush.

_**Once a year, the craziest will wear a crown!**_

"Girls, give a kiss!"

Grey was kissed on both cheeks by a white Angel-like experiment with two differently colored eyes and Daveigh, and he turned red in the cheeks, almost melting to the ground.

_**Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!**_

"We've never had a king like this!" Jay thought out loud.

_**And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four,  
Once a year we love to drop in,  
Where the beer is never stoppin',  
For the chance to pop some popinjaaaay!  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Grey raised his hands up to the sky along with Jay as they both sang out.

_**Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!**_


	7. Leroy

**LEROY**

Leroy was finished with the dunk tank, and was drying himself off with a towel. He waved over at Officer Kiule, who was watching from afar. The officer walked back over and put the handcuffs back on Leroy. "Alright, come on." He said. "Next you're helping out at the food stalls."

"Can I get some cake?"

"No."

"I WANT COCONUT CAKE!"

"And I want a solid gold toilet seat, but that's not in the cards. Now get moving…" Officer Kiule held up a small remote with a shiny RED button on it. "Or you know what happens."

"Stupid shock collar around my stupid, stupid next…" Leroy groaned as he walked towards the food stalls. "Stronger than my stupid, stupid muscles…"

Leroy was soon cutting up ingredients at the "All American Fare" stand, being forced to make Grey, who was wearing the crown on top of his head, a cheeseburger and fries.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Grey laughed at Leroy as Leroy wiped his greasy hands on an apron.

"Why do you think it's funny that I have to work for idiots?!" Leroy asked.

"Don't do the crime if ya can't do the time." Grey said. "I can't help it if I have a prejudice against jerks. If you were nicer to people…"

"Nicer? Pfft." Leroy sneered. "What is this "nice" you speak of?"

"You really suck, you know that?" Grey said, finishing off the cheeseburger and sipping an Icee.

Daveigh, who was also sitting at the table, as was Jay, nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you invaded Kauai twice, tried to kill Rupert, tried to get the task force to Niihau killed…"

"I'm SURE you had something to do with Angel's child dying and I know you raped SOMEBODY who gave you Jenkins as a child!" Grey finished.

"Oh boo-hoo. What, you wanna try and turn me good? Thinking of stepping into Lilo's shoes, Daveigh?" Leroy laughed.

"Watch it Leroy, or I will call a Love Train right here, right now, and we will pop, lock, boogie and froog our way across the town so fast, so hard, you will be walking sideways for a WEEK and will be BEGGING for another go!" Grey said, raising a cautionary claw.

"Is he serious?" Leroy asked Daveigh.

"He'd DO it." Jenkins admitted. "He's capable of getting people to do it through sheer force of happy."

"Sheer…oh, better I don't know. Look, don't try to get all lovey-dovey on me!" Leroy growled, waving his hands defensively in the air. "Just let me do this in peace! I hear enough of your "do-gooders" voices in my sleep, it takes me HOURS to strangle them quiet!"

He returned to cutting up the ingredients while Jay, Grey and Daveigh walked off. "Sheesh, WHAT is his problem?" Daveigh asked.

"Well, I think Dad always wanted me to be in charge." Jay admitted. "And to be honest, the idea's crossed my mind more than once. I sometimes have…well…dreams…" His tone of voice dipped downward. "They kind of…turn me on…"

"You dream of killing Stitch and becoming king?" Daveigh asked.

"Ew." Grey remarked. "Who would want to be king?"

They tossed him a look. "I'm surprised you'd say that…you have plenty of power…if you actually FOCUSED enough of it and used it to fight the right people, you'd be ruler of all-"

"Not interested." Grey said. "I'm not smart enough." He raised one finger. "I'm too emotional." He raised another finger. "I wear tie-dye pants." He raised a final finger. "Besides…" He put them down. "It's too…too much WORK, too much PRESSURE. Some people are made for the job. I'm not and I don't wanna be. But I take it that Leroy always wanted YOU to be that kind of person?"

Jay thought about this, thinking back to his years as a little child…

His father had hidden him away on Niihau in a large mansion he'd…"acquired"…from a native. He gently laid his baby son into the crib with gentleness that was uncharacteristic of him. He looked down lovingly and began to sing softly to his son.

_**Sleep, my precious little son…  
Let your dreams take wing…  
One day when you're big and strong  
I'll make you the king…**_

Jay was sucking his thumb slightly, but he still was able to mumble out a soft "Goodnight'" to his dad before his head hit the small yellow pillow. Leroy placed a baby blanket over Jay, kissed him on the forehead, then walked out of the room. He looked up at the paintings on the walls…paintings of Kauai, where the previous owner had lived before. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth in rage.

_**I've been exiled, persecuted,  
Left alone with no defense,  
When I think of what those people did…**_

He held up one paw, then unsheathed his claws fully.

_**I get a little **__**tense**__**…  
**_

Then he grinned, jumped up onto the staircase and slid down the banister to the ground floor.

_**I'll hunt those two down like a dog,  
Then I won't be depressed,  
My dreams sooth my inner trog  
And help me get some rest…  
**_

What he didn't know was that Jay had climbed out of his crib and was now crawling out the bedroom door, looking down through the banister's stands at his dad, eyes very, very wide. Leroy was laughing evilly to himself, his shadow cast against the wall, tall and proud, filling Jay with a sense of awe and fear.

_**The sound of Stitch's dying gasp,  
To hear Grey squealing in my grasp…  
His lovely Angel's mournful cry…  
**__**That's**__** my lullaby!  
**_

Leroy melodramatically placed an arm over his head.

_**Now the past I've **__**tried**__** forgetting,  
But my foes I CAN'T forgive…  
Yes I know it's very petty,  
But I hate to let them live!**_

Jay gulped.

_**My dad is cuckoo-crazy! His mind is up a tree!**_

Leroy tapped one claw on his lip, thinking.

_**Oh, the battle may be bloody…**_

He grinned sadistically.

_**But that kind of WORKS for me!**_  
_**The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls...**_

Jay began crawling backwards in fear.

_**A symphony of death, oh my!  
**__**That's**__** my lullaby!**_

Jay quickly ran back to his crib, crawling in and tucking himself in, closing his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt his dad's presence return to the room and he could hear Leroy singing softly to himself as he gazed at his son.

_**I swear, I'll always be nearby…  
To love this little lad…  
Till he learns to be a killer,  
With a lust for being bad!**_

He caressed his son's head, who tried not to open his eyes or move.

_**So sleep my little Jenkins…  
My precious little thing!  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king!**_

Leroy grinned to himself, walking away from the crib and clenching his fists to the sky.

_**The pounding of the drums of war,  
To hear my son's first mighty roar  
The joy of vengeance!**_

Jay rolled his eyes.  
_**Yeah, testify…**_

Leroy rubbed his hands gleefully.

_**I can hear the cheering…  
Jenkins! What a guy!  
**_

Jay blinked a few times. Hmm. HMMM. Maybe being king might not be so bad…

Leroy laughed as he raced to the window, opening it quickly and howling out to the moon and stars as the wind ripped around him.

_**Payback time is nearing,  
My family's flag will fly…  
Against a blood-red sky…**_

_**That rotten Grey and Stitchy boy…**_

_**To hear them screaming as they die…  
**__**THAT'S**__** MY LULLABY!**_

PRESENT…

Jay rubbed his chin. "…yep. He's always been like that." He admitted.


	8. Hanako and Ranku

**HANAKO AND RANKU**

Hanako and Ranku were NOT about to miss out on Topsy Turvy day. They were at the food stalls and were sitting together at a table. Hanako was a beautiful and young Japanese woman with black hair that was spiked at both sides of her head. She had deep eyes and was wearing a dark t-shirt and dark blue pants, and on the t-shirt was the famous image of an ocean wave, the first "manga" image, in a way.

Ranku looked as frightening as his sister was beautiful. Both had an air of nobility and majesty around them, only he seemed to inspire awe in a terrible way, like a thunderstorm. He had a reptilian face with sharp fangs on all of his canine teeth, smooth and powerful muscles on his arms and chest and sharp, long red claws. His body was scaled white, and he had a blood red gem in the middle of his serpentine forehead. He had majestic-looking wings with a red and black strips pulsing throughout them. He looked like a snake demon, fitting since his father was the experiment Sneak.

No, they weren't a couple. They were brother and sister. I guess one could say it's easy to see where Hanako got her good looks from!

Sitting down at the table was Daveigh and Ashton, who each had their own separate drinks. Both of the Japanese siblings were drinking green tea. Across from them was another couple…a bickering pair. One had 113, AKA "Shoe's" heads-style, ratty hair, perfect teeth and a worm-like tail. He was wearing rather tattered robes and had a photo of 221, Sparky, in his hands, pointing at him angrily as he glared at the female experiment with Belle's head shape, who had a small, cute tail, big golden eyes and a dark blue chest.

The boy was Bartimaeus, aka Barty. The girl was Voltrinnia, aka Vee, and they were arguing over how justice should be performed. Vee was advocating vengeance and vigilantism, while Barty, trying as best as his "always get the best deal" nature would allow him, was trying to advocate the idea of absolute law and justice. Neither of them was convincing the other of the superiority of their idea, and eventually the two began shouting so loud that they finally "harrumphed", got up, and left.

"PHEW. Thought they'd never go! Say, Ranku…" Ashton said.

Ranku blinked his red eyes and looked up from his drink, setting it down. "Yes?" He asked in that soft satin voice.

"I'm surprised that you and Hanako don't get…you know…freaked out or angry or anything with the people who stare at you all the time…"

"Who stares?" Hanako asked.

Daveigh pointed behind them and all around. A good portion of people were casting glances. Even by experimental standards, Ranku was scary because he was BIG, bigger than a human.

"Lots, really." Ashton remarked. "Not that WE mind, we're just sayin'…"

"People used to stare at Lilo back when she was doing her "thing" and collecting the experiments though." Daveigh defended. She sighed. "Oh, Gramma…"

"…er…how did she die?" Ranku asked. He wasn't trying to be offensive, he was just interested.

"…power went out in the hospital in her wing. She wasn't the only casualty, but…" Daveigh wiped her eyes. "You-you would think that they could have afforded a back-up generator…"

"She was a wonderful person." Ranku said, nodding respectfully.

"My brother is a wonderful person too." Hanako said. "Why can't people see that?" She sighed.

_**They all think my brother's demonic, they all think he's weird…**_

_**They think that I should go and put him down!**_

_**But when I'm the one who's crying, when I'm all alone…**_

_**He's the one who makes a smile out of a frown!**_

_**He's not mean…he's not cruel…**_

_**Even though they won't let him into school,**_

_**He ain't heavy…**_

_**He's just my brother!**_

Hanako sipped her green tea as Ranku smiled. "I appreciate that. Sister, you…you do so much for me."

_**My mother didn't want to give birth to a freak…**_

_**She almost threw me in the fire place…**_

_**She asked her darling daughter "won't you come with me"?**_

_**Then my sister punched her in the face!**_

"B-tch went DOWN!" Hanako laughed.

_**She's more than just…a pretty girl…**_

_**She's the greatest friend in all the world…**_

_**She ain't heavy…**_

_**She's just my sister!**_

The two of them looked at each other, nodding.

_**We know that they don't understand,**_

_**Perhaps they never will, but we don't caaaare…**_

_**No we don't caaaare…**_

Hanako stood up and dramatically flourished, about to collapse. "For when one of is feels that they are falling down…"

Ranku quickly caught her in his arms before she fell, grinning. "The other's always there!"

The two stood up and held each other's hands.

_**Just because we look so odd together…**_

_**Doesn't mean we won't be friends forever…**_

_**You're not heavy…**_

_**You're just…my…**_

They then hugged. "Family…" Hanako said happily.

"Family." Ranku almost purred back.

"Familyyyyy…" They sang out together.

Ashton blew his nose. "That was beautiful!" He sobbed.

"You guys really ARE close!" Daveigh said. "I'm glad you stick together no matter what."

"We always will." Hanako said.

Ranku nodded. "We always will."


	9. Vee and Barty

**VEE AND BARTY**

"So what do you do for work exactly, Frank? And you, Victoria?" Rupert asked the two children of 621 and 123, aka Chopsuey and Carmen Wuwalu.

"Oh, we're in charge of the livestock. Why, just yesterday I castrated a bull calf!" Victoria bragged. "You see, we use a tool called a _burdizzo_, it looks a lot like a gigantic pair of pliers, and while Frank held the calf so it wouldn't kick…Rupert? Rupe, you're turning red…"

"ERGH…"

"Rupe…Rupe you're turning BLUE!"

"_OHHHH_…"

PA-LUMP!

"Doctor,_ tu eres muerto_?…oh, no, not yet. Well, I suppose one of us should do CPR."

"Fine. But we have to find a third party so we can do "Nose goes"." Frank insisted as they dragged the unconscious Rupert away, past Voltrinnia, aka Vee, and Barty, her "eternal rival".

Voltrinnia had had a good enough rearing. Or at least, so people had thought. You see, Belle had, at one point, been married to Sparky, who had become an extremely good judge. Interestingly enough, he'd also taken young Barty under his wing before Barty had become an undercover police operative. Barty had looked up greatly to Sparky since his own father, Shoe, was never around.

Sadly though, Vee had murdered her father. She'd been arrested and thrown into jail, sentenced by Sparky himself for smuggling and for getting Experiment 001, Shrink, killed…and she'd almost gotten Daveigh killed. Belle had eventually forgiven Vee. Many had. Sparky hadn't. He didn't visit once, didn't write her any letters, didn't send ANY help…

He had quit the law and had hung around the lighthouse constantly, refusing to come out. Then Vee had been allowed out of jail on Parole. She'd tracked him down…she'd had a gun…

Barty had personally put her in jail, furious with what she'd done. The two hated each other, there was no doubt about it.

Vee stood in front of Barty, arms folded. "You know, if not for the fact that I'd get thrown in jail and get 200 years to life, I'd kill you."

"I'm sure you would, Ms. Vigilante!" Barty snapped. "But Article 9 clearly states that-"

"Yadda-yadda-yadda. You and your stupid lawyer talk don't scare me. We'd ALL be better off if we didn't have you!"

"Oh really?" Barty growled, jabbing a finger at her. "Well I think that you're the worst thing in the world! We' all be just SWELL if we didn't have YOU! I can just imagine what I'd do!"

_**I would be halfway to Vegas, **_

_**On my way to make a fortune!**_

Vee rolled her eyes. _**I guess a sucker IS born every minute!**_

Barty jabbed his finger into her stomach and shoved her back.

_**I'm sure as sure can be, I'd like this world if I was free, **__**I would love this world if you-weren't-in-it!  
Oh what I'd do, if I didn't know you! **_

"If ONLY!" Vee complained.

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't know you! **_

"I should be so lucky!"

_**Oh, how beautiful life could be if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!**_

"You guys are bickering like a married couple!" Grey said, rolling his eyes as he sipped his Icee from nearby. "TRY and keep it civil-"

Vee's head shot up. "Marriage? MARRIAGE? Now THAT'S an idea!"

_**I'd go and find a stud, a HUNK, **_

_**A shining prince upon a steed,**_

_**We'd have a little Camelot…**_

Vee suddenly raised a pistol and shot upwards. It knocked a tree branch down and clonked Barty on the head. He fell on his butt, groaning as Vee laughed.

_**You'd be the JERK that I forgot! **_

Barty snarled at her. "I WISH I could forget you!"

Vee twirled a lock of her hair, thinking wishfully out loud.

_**Oh, how perfect life could be...if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!**_

Barty stood up and dusted himself off. "I almost wish I'd get sent to prison, I'd never have to see your face again! Of course, knowing you, you'd end up there in ten minutes…"

"Great, stuck in jail with you for 200 years!" Vee groaned.

"You can count. Good." Barty laughed.

"If you were REALLY so good at being a lawyer you would have kept me from being incriminated all those years ago!" Vee snarled, tugging Barty up into the air.

Barty bit her on the arm and she howled as she dropped him. He spat out some hair and growled.

"Now, listen here, WITCH, I didn't come here to be insulted! I could have done so many things with my life but instead I have to worry about you breathing over my shoulder every night!"

_**I could have been a nice electrician…or maybe a magician!**_

Vee began snickering, one hand held over her mouth.

_**You're a rotten little lizard, you could never be a wizard!**_

The two were suddenly in each other's faces, growling and snarling.

_**I wish you'd die, then I'd be free! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!  
I would love this world without-you-in-it!  
If I didn't have YOU…**_

_**If I didn't have YOU!**_

_**IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU!**_

_**IF I DIDN'T HAVE **__**YOU!**_

They turned away from each other, "harrumphing" as they did so and crossing their arms.

_**Oh, how perfect life could be…if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!**_

_**At last I would be free if there was only ME,  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you! **_

Grey grinned. "That's it."

They both turned and looked at him. "**WHAT?!**" They shouted.

"You two are SO going to end up together." He laughed good-naturedly. "Come on, you know you two love each other!"

Barty looked at Vee. "I've got a NEW worst thing."

"New? He's, what, at least 15 years old?"

"Well are we just going to let him talk like that?" Barty asked. "I mean, it's practically defamation of character!"

Voltrinnia's mouth grew into a HUGE grin. "You know…you might be right…"

"Mothertrucker." Grey groaned as he pounced on him.

…

…

…

…It took the police a full half hour to pry Grey free from the sewer grate he'd been quickly and mercilessly stuffed in.

"You realize that is the LAST thing we're ever going to do together?" Vee asked Barty as they watched the police pull and tug at Grey's leg as he shouted "OW-OW, WATCH THE BUTT".

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Barty remarked as he sipped on his coca-cola.

-Oh, what I could do if I didn't have to deal with those two.- Grey thought to himself.


	10. Grey

**GREY**

Grey was, for all intents and purposes, a tie-dye pants-wearing enigma. He told almost nobody where he came from or anything about his family. But…he was strong.

He was a "Kokoro". This mean he could control his aura, the shining light of his heart, and manifest it through elemental powers. This was inherited from his dad…in a sense.

You see, people had to WORK to manifest the powers of their aura. Just because your dad was an expert, like his was for example, it didn't mean you could just lounge around and have it do all your work for you. You had to practice, practice, practice! Above all, most helpfully above all, the aura you had defined your heart and your personality.

If a person had more good than evil in him, the aura would be blinding to those who followed a dark path, yet if there was even the _tiniest_ speck of good in them, it would, in a way, be enticing…awe-inspiring. Those that gazed upon it would want to know, how was such radiance possible? And to those who walked a good path, you would not be frightened. You'd be amazed, awed, impressed, comforted even. One shine knows another, as Stephen King had put it in his famous book.

So people knew Grey was a good person. And that was, in a sense, all they needed to know.

For now.

And right now, the eccentric enigma was slurping down another Icee, lying on his back on top of a table as he cast a glance at his watch. His mood necklace and watch were gifts from his father: the watch played music, TV shows, movies and sound effects! And the mood necklace, well…

Suddenly Grey heard some people cry out in fear. He looked up and through the crowd of people around him to see what the commotion was.

There, kissing Esmeralda on the cheek and letting her go on her way was her lover, the son of 561, Nightwing. It was the dark dragon named…Eclipse. His body was the color of night, his eyes black with a purple tint at the bottom. He had a thick, slightly pointed tongue and spiked crests running down from his head. He was, like his father, almost the polar opposite of the kindly Heartwing, whom he was now staring down at.

"I see a ladybug, hello little ladybug, I've seen a ladybug, how ya doin' ladybug?" Heartwing remarked, allowing a ladybug to crawl off onto the ground from one claw, a big smile on his face.

Eclipse squashed it. Heartwing looked up, mortified.

"Goodbye little ladybug." Eclipse remarked.

Heartwing got up, stepping back. "EVIL!" He snarled. "Leave people alone!"

"I'm not here for the crowd. I can always have a midnight gobble later." He said in that oily, yet chillingly comforting voice of his. "I want YOU." He said to Heartwing.

Charlie stood in front of Heartwing, arms outstretched. "You can't hurt him." He said stubbornly.

"Ah, the Innocence." Eclipse crooned. "Don't get in my way or I will slay you."

"You're scum, Eclipse." Grey said, getting up from the table and putting the Icee away. "Killing your father was wrong. Trying to kill Daveigh was wrong. Now trying to kill Heartwing? And being willing to kill a little kid? Why are you such a JERK?!"

Eclipse regarded Grey with interest. "You know I'm an emitter and master of dark energy." He remarked simply.

"Yeah, yeah." Grey muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "Just like your dad…"

Dark energy was formed from negative emotions…and it was dangerous. It could be harnessed and used for good, it could protect you in its embrace, but it was dangerous all the same. Light energy, in contrast, came from positive emotions and was only dangerous to those who walked a dark path. It had a healing balm to it, and could grant one flight. But just because somebody was dark didn't mean they had to be evil. Yet some insisted on playing the part…

"You know how it's gonna end if you keep following this path." Grey said, pointing in a melodramatic fashion, Phoenix-Wright style. "I **love** to sound cliché, it's so heroic…you're on the road to nowhere, and you need to get off it. **Fast**."

Eclipse rolled his eyes. "And what of YOU? What path are you on? What sort of person are you? The entire island's population barely knows _anything_ about you."

Grey blinked. "I…guess…"

"What a fool." Eclipse groaned. "Tell me something, ALL of you." He asked the crowd of people. "What makes you so sure that HE won't turn out to be a far more dangerous being than I could ever be? Look at him…nobody knows where he comes from. His powers are strange. He dresses in tye-dye and acts incredibly eccentric. He could be insane."

Grey rubbed the back of his head. "Well…to be honest…I already know what people think of me. But guess what?"

He pointed at himself with a thumb. "I LIKE the way I am!"

He then backflipped through the air and landed on a table, pressing a button on his watch to get music started.

_**I know that people say that I'm a weirdo…**__**I admit it: I'm eccentric and I'm strange!  
But when people lose their way, **__**I'm the one who makes their day,  
Since I know just what it is they need to change!**_

He snapped his fingers as his rainbow aura slowly seeped into the air, spelling out the last words of the sentences he said.

_**See, I fortunately know a little secret…  
It's a talent that I'm glad that I possess…t**__**he villains they all laugh,  
Cuz I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed…**_

"WHY?" Eclipse asked. Grey grinned and stretched out his arm.

_**Cuz they're poor unfortunate souls!...  
In pain…  
In need…  
This one wants to save the world,  
That one wants to get the girl,  
Do I help them?  
Yes, **__**indeed**__**!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad,  
So true,  
They come flocking to me, crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I **__**do**__**!**_

Grey leapt up through the air and spun around, landing expertly on his feet and spreading his arms out. His aura shone down, spreading around his feet. Suddenly calling forth the power of Earth, a pillar rose from the ground, holding him up in the air as he looked down at everyone, looking proud of himself…then he pointed at Eclipse, eyes a-blaze and continued to sing, his voice broadcasting all over.

_**I'm a guy who doesn't like a sadist…Someone who kills a kid is just a prick!  
I don't care how they dress, they're just like all the rest, a**__**ll their stylish evil really makes me sick!**_

He then slid down the pillar using only his taloned feet, almost "skateboarding" down it.

_**I usually ain't impressed with vigilantes…**__**true heroes, they don't strangle with their hands!  
A good guy's a kindly host, **__**we're the ones who try the most, **__**and the guy who saves the girl will save the land! **_

He leapt off the pillar and landed in front of Eclipse, beaming in his face.

_**Poor unfortunate souls…  
I am proud!  
It's my choice!  
I'm a very busy person, being heroic every day,  
On the plus side…**__**They hear my singing voice!**_

He spun Eclipse around and into the stage, making the dark dragon collapse and get to his feet, groaning as Grey continued to sing out.

_**Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad,  
So true,  
If you wanna be a hero,  
You might have to pay a toll,  
Bu, don't you freak, **__**stand your ground,  
And do NOT give up your soul!**_

He began to bounce his butt back and forth, grinning even more broadly.

_**Now I've got the rhythm going, Y**__**EAH! The kid is on a roooollll!**_

He leapt up onto the nearby stage and reached out, grabbing a microphone on a stand and singing into it as he rocked out, dancing.

**_You poor unfortunate souls…  
In pain...in need!_**

**_A girl who needs a boy,_****_ a child who's lost it's toy,_****_  
Should I help them? _****_Yes indeed!_**

**_Those poor unfortunate souls…  
So sad,  
So true,  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
Do I help them?  
Yes I do!_**

He then got on his knees and seemed to scream up to the Heavens.

_**Those poor unfortunate soooooo-ooooo-oooouuuulllls!**_

Tossing the stand to the side, he jumped back off the stand and turned to Eclipse.

"Now then…where were we? Oh right…"

He grabbed Eclipse and stuck him on top of a rolling hot dog stand.

**"YOU WERE JUST LEAVING!"** He said melodramatically.

He promptly kicked the stand, and, clinging tightly onto the stand, Eclipse went sailing down the road and down a hill, hollering. Finally there was a KA-CRASH as he hit a dumpster at the end. He groaned, getting up slowly to find himself covered in garbage.

"God, I love this place." Grey said happily. putting his arms behind his head and beaming.


	11. Kuko and Peleka

**KUKO AND PELEKA**

Heartwing had decided to go to Niihau, to see if he could get Kuko and Peleka, Stitch's other two children, to come to the party as well. You see, Kuko and Peleka lived on the experiment-only island of Niihau, and humans that went there had a habit of not coming back.

Unless it was piece by piece…

Still, that didn't mean that the leader of the Niihau Natives, Senkoukura, was evil. He was flawed. He wanted to believe in the good of humans, but he just couldn't seem to trust them to do the right thing. He tried to keep humans away, the island of Niihau was removed from any maps, there were radar and sensor-jamming stations set up on the island to keep people from landing and of course, sharks in the ocean with signs that floated around, warning people to stay out and away.

Heartwing, however, knew the route by heart. He simply flew high across the ocean and landed on the beach, heading into the dense underbrush of the jungle forests.

After walking ten minutes though, he began to wonder.

"Where is everyone?" He thought. "What are they doing? So strange…so quiet…"

Then he suddenly fell into a pit and heard laughing echoing in his ears.

"Oh. Ambush." He realized out loud.

An experiment with a teal pot belly and a large, rounded nose wearing a black jumpsuit stuck his head into the hole, showing off his big grin. He had thick fingers and thicker claws and a body design similar to Stitch's. Next to him was a female experiment who was a Tasty Red and Orange Girl: a "TROG" if you will. Her butt was a 9.2 out of 10 on the rating scale, and she had a lovely pair of coconuts on her chest, and by coconuts I mean perfect pair of breasts. Her red fur was well-groomed and she had a light orange belly and chest, visible due to the fact that her jumpsuit had an open space that resembled an "X" on the front. They jumped down to join a group of sniggering, chuckling experiments that surrounded Heartwing…and the pit's cover closed over. He was in darkness.

"Oh dear." He squeaked. He tried to run, but suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed him and tugged him along the corridor. Torches lit up the wall of the corridor as he was bumped and dragged along. Soon he found he was bumping his butt against a smooth, metallic floor, and the lights flooded on around him, blinding him.

_**Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where scum of the earth all collect in a lair!  
Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles…**_

The pot-bellied experiment, Kuko, grinned in his face.

_**Hello, you're there!**_

Heartwing rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a very large, smoothly-built hall with many stands situated in a circle around him and pathways leading to the center, towards him. There were large balconies above him, and experiments of every shape and size were standing at the top, singing out.

_**Where the lame can walk…  
And the blind can see…**_

Peleka, the girl from before, grinning and raised a knife, licking it.

_**But the dead…don't…talk…  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found!**_

She suddenly slashed a wound on Heartwing's arm and it seeped purple. He let out a cry, then sank to his knees, the room spinning…she'd poisoned the blade with just a lick! He could hear Kuko and Peleka leading the others in the horrible, jeering song.

_**We have a method for spies and intruders,  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive,  
Here in the Court of Miracles,  
Where it's a miracle if you can get out alive!**_

Heartwing was then tossed into a chair and spun around on one of Kuko's fingers, making him dizzy. He was then kicked into the air and landed hard, rubbing his head. Then suddenly large ropes shot out from the top of the ceiling and wrapped around his throat, pulling him up. He tried to tear at them, but they were made of Carbon Nanotube, even STITCH couldn't break them!

He saw that it was Kuko who had done it, he was holding onto the other end of the pulley, one lever pulled, another waiting to send him higher and take his head off! The glutton grinned.

"I guess it's "Good Noose Week!" He snickered.

"Oh you evil-"

_**Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!**_

Heartwing began to cry. It was a pitiful sight.

"Any last words?" Kuko sneered.

"Hurts…please…stop…"

"Oh, that's what they ALL say." Kuko groaned.

Peleka snickered and paced in front of Heartwing's suspended form melodramatically raising her feet as she stomped back and forth, hands behind her back, looking smug.

"Now that we've seen all the evidence…" She mused.

"Please let me down!" Heartwing begged.

"Overruled!" She snapped.

"Pretty please?"

"Quiet!"

Heartwing whimpered softly.

Peleka whistled for a chair and one was slid over to her. She climbed on top and seductively caressed Heartwing's cheek, making his eyes widen in fear. She crooned to him, her voice filling his head.

"We find you totally innocent…"

She reached up and whispered into his ear, her body up against his.

"Which is the worst crime of all…"

She licked him in the ear, laughing, and the others joined in. They all laughed as Kuko readied the last lever.

_**So you're going to hang!**_

Heartwing closed his eyes.

"STOP!"

Everyone shot their heads up. The experiment who had just appeared from a doorway had triangular-shaped ears and pearly white fur on his body, with long and strong legs that had three sharp taloned toes. He had sharp claws and a silver belly with green tattoos running up and down 

his arms and legs. He had a rounded silver nose and beautiful golden eyes and his voice was very handsome, befitting his form.

"Makani!" Peleka gasped.

"Stop scaring the little dragon." Makani said, walking across the air, using his air pressure power to form a "plank" of sorts. He snapped his fingers, and the carbon nanotube rope's pressure burst, sending Heartwing to the ground. He gasped as Makani knelt down by him.

"You'll have to excuse them…they get bored. When they get bored, they get sadistic."

"So…" Kuko murmered, stomping into the ground and sending a chair made of earth popping up (which he plopped into). "What are YOU doing here?"

"Wanted…to ask…could you come celebrate Topsy Turvy day in town?" Heartwing gasped out.

Everyone blinked. Then…

"…will there be food?" Kuko asked.

"Tons."

"I'm there!"

"Oh, what the hell. Me too!" Peleka said.

"Room for one more?" Makani asked. "Or rather, two? I wish to ask Lord Senkoukura if he can come."

"Course you can!"


	12. Ariel

**Author's Epiphany…and MAN I love that word!**

**Hold the phone! I just got it! I finally GET it now!**

**Rupert: You have got what, exactly? **

**Why you're…well, YOU! You have a German last name, a Frenchy first name and a French accent! You're the worst of both worlds, with the whininess and elitist attitude of a Frenchman and the power-hungry desires of a German! You're meant to be the epitome of offensiveness to American audiences, you represent the two countries they love to hate!**

**Rupert:…lovely…just…_lovely_…**

**Sorry, buddy. If it makes you feel any better, a good deal of Americans are also jealous of French people, especially since "Sicko" came out, their country's doing a lot better than ours. I dunno so much about Germany though…**

**Rupert: Pass me a gun. If you love me, pass me a gun.**

**I'll tell you what I tell the haters: shut up and smile! This is meant to be an cheerful chapter. Now then…ONWARD!**

**ARIEL**

She brushed her antennae back, looking towards the window of the top of the bar/house that she lived in. The walls of her attic/room were painted light blue like the sky, with beautiful clouds. She had many wonderful drawings posted up on the ceiling in poster-size, and a rounded bed with wheels upon it. Whenever she wanted, she would wheel her bed so that she would fall asleep and wake up to the sight of the created work of art above her…and she would dream of the adventure it depicted.

Ariel had heterochromia. One eye was red, the other blue. She had pure white fur like freshly fallen snow and a soul that was equally pure and sweet. She served drinks and food for her owner CJ down in the bar which was named after her, Ariel's Aerie. She had a body design very, very similar to Angel and she was kind to everyone.

But…she was, sadly, mute. Now she walked towards the window, thinking to herself.

_**Such a little town…  
Usually a quiet village!  
Where every day is like the one before…**_

She rested her arms against the windowsill, looking out over Kokaua Town.

_**A little town,  
Full of little people…  
They always wake to say…**_

And then, who should suddenly climb up the old, 1930's light pole near the bar but Rupert, tipping a jester hat to her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Ariel!"

Ariel blushed and waved sheepishly.

"Come on out, it's Topsy Turvy Day! Everyone's having a wonderful time!" Rupert said. He slid back down the pole and headed down the road. Ariel thought about this, then jumped out the window, slid down the pole and headed down the street, looking at the people passing by. She noticed Barty was attempting to con somebody with a "Anti-Aging" cream. She recognized it as the stuff he tried to push LAST Topsy Turvy, only then he was selling it as "Wart Remover".

_**I see old Barty, he's the same like always!  
With new snake-oil that he can sell!**_

Ariel suddenly thought about that special person who had been on her mind.

_**Ev'ry day has been the same...**__**until the evening that HE came…  
To my dear father's bar-**_

"Hey, Ariel!" Jay said, suddenly coming up behind her and holding his clawed hands over her eyes…and breasts. "Guess who?"

Ariel put her hands on her hips, then stretched her antennae and rapped him on the butt. He yelped and let go. "Okay, okay, sorry! I just get excited at Topsy Turvy."

Ariel smiled and bowed at him before she left on her way. Jay rubbed his chin as she walked off.

_**Look how she walks, that girl is strange, no question!  
And she's distracted, I can tell!  
You could pick her from a crowd…  
Cuz she looks just like a cloud!  
She's really very strange, that Ariel!**_

Ariel was humming to herself as she let the sounds of the world fill her ears as people called out around her. She noticed Lonnie, a smooth-talking young adult speaking with Officer Kiule.

_**If it's…not Lonnie…how is your family?**_

_**They're do…ing great! And how's your wife?**_

_**Oh, jeez…don't ask! She's really awful!**_

Ariel sighed.

_**If-ONLY-I-had-someone-in-my-life!**_

It was then that she saw Grey bobbing for apples on a street corner. He held his prize up in his mouth, looking rather embarrassed and proud at the same time. Rupert was right behind him. "Ah feeh wike ah stuwfed fwig!"

"What's THAT mean?" asked Stitch, who was running the apple-bobbing contest. Angel was standing by his side.

Ariel raised a claw and then quickly scratched on the wall what he'd said. "I feel like a stuffed pig".

"Ohhhh." Angel remarked.

Grey spat out the apple. "Ariel, great to see you! Want to take a dab at this?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Suit yourself-" Grey began. Then he got an idea. "Say, I know you're an artist…tell me something, you'd be able to appreciate this…"

He lowered himself down to Rupert and whispered in Rupert's ear. Rupert turned a little red, then reached into a knapsack nearby, pulling out a book. Ariel read through it.

"It's a story Rupert's been writing about his life. It's got fights, magic spells, a princess and a prophecy…"

"It is not finally finished yet, though!" Rupert said, pointing into the air.

Ariel's eyes went wide, then she smiled broadly and gave Rupert his story back, giving him two thumbs up.

"Good?" He asked.

She raised them WAY up.

"INCREDIBLE?"

She nodded, knelt down, hugged him, then got up, hugged Grey, and skipped off. The foursome of Stitch, Angel, Grey and Rupert watched her leave.

"Oh, she's such a wonderful girl…why is she mute? If she could say to others that she writes on that notepad then the world would be a better place." Rupert remarked.

"The female of the species is more deadly than the male." Angel whispered, making Rupert quiver in fear.

Grey rolled his eyes. "Ariel's harmless! I don't think she's evil at all."

Stitch nodded, but scratched his head.

_**Well maybe so, but she is so pe-cul-iar!  
Sometimes I wonder if she's well…  
I've seen her eye the skies…**_

_**With a dazed look in her eyes…  
What a puzzle is that dear sweet Ariel!**_

Ariel passed near the cinema and was about to walk completely by it, but then she noticed what was on the poster. She ran over to the poster and traced her hand down the image, her eyes glittering happily.

_**Ohhhhh…how I love this movie!  
The beast feels betrayed by his family and friiiieeeends!**_

_**But near the end he learns…that his mom was faithful…**_

_**And his ohana will be with him 'till the eeeend!**_

Esmeralda, who was sitting on a bench across from the cinema watched Ariel fawn over the movie poster and raised an eyebrow, an intrigued and almost turned-on expression dawning on her face.

_**Now wonder her name comes from an arch-angel…  
Her looks have got no parallel!  
But behind that fair façade…  
She still is rather odd!  
Very different from the rest of us…**_

_**Almost nothing like the rest of us,  
The mysteriously sexy Ariel!**_

Ariel headed into the movie theater, purchasing a ticket. The movie, luckily, began in ten minutes, so she had time to go to her favorite candy shop. She left the theater quickly and ran down the road, heading for it. She had no idea that somebody was looking at her…and that somebody was the spirit of Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel. He sat on top of the shop and watched her go inside and smiled.

"My brother cares so much about you, dearest Ariel." He whispered. "If only you knew." He said, sighing.

_**Right from the moment when he met you, saw you…  
Straight into love he went and fell!  
I'd say more, but you see…**_

_**It would spoil the whole story…**_

Jacques grins and looks right at you. Yes, YOU, the one reading the story.

_**Just keep an eye on lovely Ariel! **_

Ariel left the candy shop, sucking on a lollipop. She walked down the sidewalk, headed back for the cinema. She noticed a couple female experiments were fawning over Eclipse, the dark dragon, who winked at them all.

_**So smooth…and suave…  
Isn't he dreamy?  
The dark…Eclipse!  
Oh he's so cute!  
**_

Ariel frowned. She then quickly turned to the wall and began scratching out a LARGE word. The ladies continued to fawn over him.

_**Be still my heart!  
I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome-**_

Ariel whistled. They all turned and looked at what she'd written on the wall.

"BRUTE".

Giving Eclipse and the girls a cheeky wave and grin, she headed back for the cinema.

Jacques looks back you, sticking his tongue out cheekily.

_**I'm sure you'd like to hear about my brother's future life,  
But I won't say she becomes his wiiiife! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**_

People watched her walking into the cinema and stopped and stared, thinking to themselves.

_**Look there she goes, a girl  
who's strange but special…**_

Jacques laughed.

_**A most mysterious mademoiselle!**_

Esmeralda chuckled.

_**It's a pity and a sin…  
She doesn't quite fit in…**_

Jay looked at her walking towards the cinema and shrugged.

_**She really is a funny girl…**_

Stitch and Angel turned to each other.

_**A beauty but a funny girl…**_

She entered the cinema, and Rupert looked up at Grey, smiling in a rather dazed fashion.

_**You know, I think I love Ms. Ariel!**_


	13. Ark

**Author's Note:**

**Some of you might be wondering, "where do you think up these people"? And you might be wondering that in more ways than one. So I'll tell you this:**

**...I don't know. The thing is, they just kinda come to me. Usually I'll be sititng down in front of my computer, and then I'll get to wondering "what if"...and it snowballs from there into the character presented before you all! Okay, maybe "snowball" isn't the best of terms, but I'm not THAT smart, so cut me some slack!**

**In any case, Ark has a spot close to my heart. I thought him up quite some time ago as a sparkle-eyed Asian equivalent of Ralph George Macchio, aka Daniel Larusso from "The Karate Kid". But it was more than that. As I began to continue to think up his backstory, I discovered something about him. Something that surprised me, yet intrigued me. And I realized it would be good to allow it to blossom. Ark represents hard work, dedication, tolerance, somebody who's considerably more mature than most of the "grown-ups" on the island. And I like that about him. Also, he's one of the few humans who can knock down an experiment no matter what their strength and size thanks to his training.**

**Now _that_ I REALLY like. :)**

**On with the story!**

**ARK**

Now, there are weird people in Kokaua Town, this has always been a fact. But as a general rule, weirdness was accepted.

Sadly, tradition was stronger than tolerance in some aspects…and by that, I refer to the friendly and open-minded human that was Ark.

Ark's mother, Trainer, had fallen for a skilled martial artist and had been eager to meet him. Upon meeting her, he had fallen in love with her skills. On the mat, it was like ballet to them. They got married in a matter of weeks. Ark had his father's Asiatic features and his mother's big smile, and he had long blue hair. He always wore a purple pair of pants with a black belt that was his mother's, and he had a well-sculpted body.

He had been very, very happy practicing Karate at the local dojo, but unfortunately they'd kicked him out…

"Hello Legion, hello Belle, hello Gnash!" He said cheerily, bowing.

"Feeling "_fabulous_"?" Legion joked.

"You're hilarious, sir." Ark groaned. "Never heard THAT one before…"

You see, Ark was gay. Homosexuality was forbidden in the dojo. Jay, in his bluntness, had put it best: "Sometimes tradition **sucks**."

Gnash was an elephantine experiment with tattoos running up and down his arms and legs written in Sanskrit, all holy words to show his devotion to his roots. He had a faint Indian accent, thick fingers, pretty green eyes that sparkled like gems and pink skin…with a red gem in the center of his forehead. "You know, I want to ask you…what's it like being gay?"

Ark shrugged, his long blue hair flowing in the wind as he sat on the bench with Legion and Belle while Gnash stood and sipped a big Fruit Punch with his trunk. "Well…I guess people expect me to be one thing, but I'm meant to be something different. I know it. I just try to be normal and live my life."

"So, ever had sex? Is…you know…what's it like?" Legion asked.

"Lowered intelligence." Gnash suddenly said.

Legion shut up quickly. Gnash had the uncanny ability to pick out the one trait people hated about themselves.

"Sorry about my husband, Ark. He's a little…y'know…" Belle said, tapping the side of her head with one finger in the "crazy" gesture.

"I know." Ark said. "It's perfectly alright. I've dealt with worse. A lot worse."

QUITE SOME TIME AGO…

Ark taped a sign that read "Have You Seen My Father" up with an Asian man's face below it. He had black hair and a nice smile…and incredible kung-fu skills. As Ark walked away, he suddenly heard somebody stapling something and turned around to come face to face with a pink and yellow bulldog-like experiment who was posting up a sign that read "Lost: Fluffers. Big Reward" with a tabby cat's face below it.

"Uh, excuse me, good sir…" Ark said. "But, uh…"

"What?" The experiment asked. "Are you complaining that you put up your sign first and you have "dibs"?"

"No, it's just, I…I am sure you really love your cat Fluffers very, very much and he's probably a very sweet little thing, but I happen to be looking for a Chinese superstar martial artist, my FATHER, who's been missing for three days and whom I suspect has been kidnapped by a racist terrorist group, now don't you think that a missing person is more important than a lost cat?"

The experiment tilted its head to the side and shrugged. "I never saw your dad's films or nothing, but from the way my mother and father talk, your whole **species **isn't as worth as much as my cat."

Uh oh. Ark tried to think back to his teachings. Humility, responsibility, kindness, honesty…

Ooh, he'd give the kid HONESTY all right!

"Listen, your cat is GONE, alright?!" Ark said, pointing up with an angry finger. "He's been taken in by another family who are spoon-feeding him caviar and other lovely fish, his favorite fruit! So he already loves him ten times more than he ever loved you, and if you try and take him back, he'll just resent you! Now please just-just take your poster down."

"Take YOUR poster down. Your dad's probably in an opium den!" The experiment snapped.

TEN…SECONDS…LATER…

"Alright, I apologize!"

"You do?"

"Yes, I apologize unreservedly!"

Ark was now holding the experiment by his legs out a window. "I was completely out of line, I sincerely apologize!"

PRESENT…

"Yes, I…have dealt with a lot worse." Ark remarked.

"Your kind makes me sick." A person said suddenly, putting his hooved hand on Ark's shoulder from behind. The smell of whiskey was strong on him…and he had friends.

"Ark, say the word, he's-" Legion began. But Ark raised a hand.

"No. Hold on. I'll do this." He said, getting up and turning around.

A throng of drunken men and experiments were there, all looking at Ark. Ark recognized the one with the hooved hands and rooster-like crest at the top: Pitt, the school bully, intolerant, boorish and mean.

"So you wanna do this now or later?" Pitt asked. "Because we can wait. Or you can take your punishment like a man."

"Punishment for what?" Ark asked. "There's nothing wrong with-"

"Being homosexual goes against the natural order!" One of the drunks said.

"YEAH!" His buddies cheered.

"Actually, plenty of animals engage in homosexual behavior-" Gnash began.

"Back off, "slope", or you're next!" One shouted.

Gnash gnashed his teeth together. "I am going to teach YOU to insult my friend and my heri-"

"Hold on…I can do this." Ark said. "You people need to be more forgiving. I've seen you in Church, you claim to worship a loving God who is forgiving and kind, yet you engage in such-"

"You don't have any RIGHT to speak of God, queer." Pitt snarled.

Ark knew a challenge when he saw one. They were NOT going to let him talk it out. He bounced back and forth on his feet, grinning.

"Wish I could make everybody happy…but so far it hasn't worked that way, everybody has expectations, oh yeah…oh-oh-oh yeah!"

One of the drunks ran forward, drawing a switchblade. Ark grabbed him by the neck.

"If you're looking for picture perfect…I'm the one who's gonna…"

He delivered a quick series of punches to his stomach. "Let-you-down!"

He then kicked him back and took up the fighting position after cartwheeling back slightly. "Everybody has expectations, oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!"

Pitt growled and raised a hoofed hand. "Let's get him!"

"I'll be the one…the first to admit…that my life's under construction!"

As they rushed at him, Ark jumped into the air and landed on his hands, twisting his body in mid-air and kicking them all away.

_**I know…I'm God's invention! He knows…I need attention!**_

_**Getting closer, closer everyday!**_

_**Even…with misconceptions…God knows…my intentions!**_

_**Getting closer, more like him each day…**_

_**God's not, God's not, God's not through with ye-et…ye-et…**_

_**Through with me yet!  
**_

One of the drunks held up a switchblade and began advancing towards Ark as he leapt back onto his feet and took up another fighting stance. The drunk rushed at him, but Ark slid under him, then leapt up and kicked him through the air, he landed in a trash can, groaning.

"Every day that I live I'm learning…how his mercy can make free! From all of my expectations, oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!"

He pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'll be the one…the first to admit…my life's under construction!"

The others all decided to surround him and tried to strike at him, but he ducked and dived and dodged around, spinning rapidly.

_**I know…I'm God's invention! He knows…I need attention!**_

_**Getting closer, closer everyday!**_

_**Even…with misconceptions…God knows…my intentions!**_

_**Getting closer, more like him each day…**_

Finally he delivered quick uppercut punches and knocked all of them away.

_**God's not, God's not, God's not through with ye-et…ye-et…**_

_**Through with me yet!  
**_

Pitt spat on the ground and staggered up, taking up his own battle position, advancing at Ark and delivering a sudden feint, then slammed his knee into Ark, sending him flying into a table. Pitt grinned as Ark sank and turned away. "Knew he couldn't win."

_**This I swear, I will try to become who you want me to be…when I'm less, you are more, you are faithful completely…completely…**_

Legion gasped as Ark rose back up, slowly speaking, eyes glinting. Pitt looked confused. How…how could he still be standing? He was only…only a monkey! A HUMAN!

_**This I swear, I will try to become who you want me to be…when I'm less, you are more, you are faithful completely…completely…**_

Ark bounced back and forth on his feet, fists raised as Pitt rushed at him, swinging punches. He stepped back.

_**I know…I'm God's invention! He knows…I need attention!**_

_**Getting closer, closer everyday!**_

_**Even…with misconceptions…God knows…my intentions!**_

_**Getting closer, more like him each day…**_

He delivered a rapid series of punches and kicks to Pitt a moment later, whizzing around him like a tornado, twisting and turning his body to strike the experiment all over his body.

_**God's not, God's not, God's not through with ye-et…ye-et…**_

_**God's not, God's not, God's not through with me ye-et…yet-et…**_

_**God's not through with me yet!**_

He finally raised his fist and swung it hard, slamming into the side of Pitt's face, sending him flying through the air.

_**God's not through with me yet!**_

Pitt groaned, then slumped to the ground, conked out. Ark nodded and turned to Legion, wiping the area under his nose with one thumb.

"Like I said…I could handle it. Uh…how did I do? Think I did well enough?"

"Er…you know…pretty good for a human." Legion stammered.

"That was pretty good for Chuck NORRIS!" Belle said, whacking him over the head. "Kid…you are something special! How about an ice cream? Our treat!"

Gnash clapped his hands together. "Encore, encore!"


	14. Jude

**JUDE**

Jude had one of the most beautiful voices in all of Kauai, and possibly the world. His body had a shimmering, crystalline appearance as a result of his mother and his basic form was that of his father: a bit of hair at the top of his head, angelic wings that were soft, and a fox-like tail that was smooth as silk. He was a gentle, kind creature just like his father had been. His father, Page, had been a priest and had wanted…if possible…to have a child with Crystallene, a dear and close friend. But he was a member of the Catholic Church, it wasn't possible.

Luckily, that was where in-vitro fertilization came in. And so, Jude was born to Crystallene, who happily allowed him to follow in his dad's footsteps.

Besides being able to fly, Jude was able to turn his body into light energy, to possess others and make them do what he wanted them to do. But he was also a priest, and as a rule he only did it in the defense of others. You couldn't force one to be evil.

Right now he was helping the albino hamster-like alien Rupert down from the roof and was leading him down the sidewalk, talking with him.

"So did you every try to TALK to Rahry, settle things out?"

"Well…yes." Rupert admitted. "I mean, I couldn't beat the stuffing out of him, could I? So I tried to speak to him, one on one. I even said it in German, which meant I really meant it…AND that I was struggling not to feel my paws around his neck."

"You said it in German?" Jude inquired.

"Yes. Ich weiß, dass Sie versuchen, werden freundlich, aber ... was man tut, macht mich schlecht fühlen."

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"He called me a crybaby b--tard." Rupert mumbled.

"Aw, that's just mean." Jude said. "Such actions are so unchristian!"

"You know, your religion "Christianity" is very interesting." Rupert remarked.

"Yes, I think the best thing said about it was by Gandhi." Jude agreed. "He said "Christianity is a wonderful religion. When are Christians going to start following it?" He was a great man." Jude admitted.

"Good sense of humor too." Rupert laughed. "Say, Jude…is it true that Jesus came back to life? That is a most impressive feat."

"Yes, he did." Jude said, nodding.

"A human though…bringing itself back to life…you know, when I first heard of this Christ, I thought he was a Kokoro."

"Oh no, he's not. But…why would you think that?" Jude wanted to know.

"Can't a Kokoro bring back the dead?"

Jude was quiet. He stood stalk still, slightly biting his lip.

"…yes." He finally admitted. "They can. But…"

"But what?"

"Grey tried that, he…he tried to save Lilo when he went to her body in the hospital. Tried to pull her back. But the body wouldn't accept the gift of aura and it rebounded back into him."

"What happened?" Rupert asked, although Jude's voice had reached a pitch that was so weak, so soft…perhaps he didn't WANT to hear the answer.

"In exchange for the sacrifice of power, a soul can be brought back to the body, but by the time Grey got there, her soul was already…already departed." Jude said softly, looking at the ground. "From what we've learned, a soul doesn't stay long on Earth before it officially becomes a ghost…it only takes a few days, but Lilo was gone within the hour. It's not unheard of, it's quite common. I suppose…she just…just felt it was her time."

Rupert felt pity rise in him. Then an idea hit him. "Jumba…Jumba made a Time Board, I remember, did you-"

"We all thought of that. But…it didn't work." Jude said. "No matter what direction we tried to take, things ended up becoming worse. Lilo still died. More people than her died as well. So…we had to let the timeline take its natural course." He kicked the ground. "Well…enough of that, I…don't like talking about what happened. It was a dark period in all of our lives."

"You do confessional duty, do you not?"

Jude nodded. "Yes." He told Rupert.

"It must be…hard." Rupert said. He was trying to find the right way to phrase it. "You can't tell others what is said in those booths. And I'll bet you've been tempted to do more than say words."

"…yes. But I do not feel anger so much as I feel…sadness." Jude admitted.

Rupert blinked. "Why?" He asked, turning to look at the little mammal-like experiment.

Jude sighed. "Well…you see…" He took a deep breath.

_**Look at them all…you may think you see who they really are…**_

_**But you'll never know them! Every day, it's as if they play a part!**_

_**I have learned…if you wear a mask, you can fool the world…**_

_**But I'M the one who sees their hearts…**_

He looked out into the crowds and a feeling of loneliness rose up in his heart.

_**Whoooo are those that I see…staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will their reflection show…who they are inside?**_

Rupert and Jude walked into the church, seeing the statute of Jesus made completely from crystal, one of Crystallene's first works. Even the stained glass windows were done by her. Jude gently walked down the aisle, singing out.

_**All around…people say, they are afraid…**_

_**They all hide their heart…and what they believe in…**_

_**But I know somehow…God knows just what is inside their hearts…**_

_**He loves me for who I am…**_

Jude walked up to the confessional booth and put his hand on it, eyes glittering. They were like the surface of a pond, comforting and deep.

_**Whoooo are those that I see…staring straight back at me?**_

_**When a dear friend enters, they become…someone I don't know!**_

_**Is this fate…must it be mine? To be silent for all of time?**_

_**When will I be free to say…what I feel inside?**_

Jude sat down on a nearby pew and looked up at the statue, up at his God, crying softly.

_**Inside…is a heart that must be free…to fly!**_

_**I burn…with a need to know…the reason why?**_

He approached the statue, arms outstretched.

_**Why must we all conceal…what we think and how we feel?**_

He raised his hands up to the statue and clenched them into fists. Tears poured from his eyes. It was heartbreaking to see somebody so gentle, sweet and faithful in so much spiritual pain.

_**Must there be a secret self…we're forced to hide?**_

Jude clenched his eyes shut and got down on his knees, holding his arms to his chest as he continued to sob and sing out.

_**I…KNOW…THIS FATE'S NOT MINE…**_

_**I WILL NOT BE SILENT FOR ALL TIME…**_

He looked up at the statue.

_**But when will our reflections show…who we are inside?**_

_**When will our reflections show…who we are…who are insiiiiiide! **_

He raised his hands up to the statue as it caught the light, beaming down gently on him.

_**Who…we…aaaare!**_

Then he hung his head. "Who…we…are…"

Rupert slowly walked over to him and put his paw on Page's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright." He told him.

Jude sniffled and stood back up.

"…mahalo, brother Rupert."

"Hey…mind telling me a few stories about this "Jesus" character?" Rupert asked.

"Sure." Jude said, leading him to a pew and sitting down with him.

…

…

…

… "Boy, that Jesus fellow was fantastic, wasn't he?" Rupert remarked.

"Yeah, he was brilliant." Jude said, looking up, beaming.


	15. Stitch and Angel

**STITCH AND ANGEL**

There are some people who go through their entire lives thinking they'll never be able to find someplace to settle down, who think they will never ever know what they want in life. And there are some who are SURE of what they want, at least to a good extent.

Stitch and Angel had been in the first category and yet, also in the second. Stitch, that lovable little blue koala had thought of love as "icky". And Angel was the same. She'd been hurt before, had had others before Stitch. And ultimately, all of those experiences had ended in pain for at least one of the parties.

Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel had always been in that second category. He was sure of it: he wanted to stay with his brother and his best friend Jumba for all of his life, and to eventually retire to some island planet to play violin at night, maybe under the stars in a nice gazebo.

Then his brother died. In a fit of delusional psychosis, Rupert had taken up his brother's persona and taken over his life, easy to do since they were twins. Then, eventually, he'd been freed from those bonds and had been able to return to normal. As normal as he got, anyhow.

Still, he had had 14 years in prison, 7 if he was really good, to look forward to at an asteroid prison, punishment for what he'd done as his brother…a light punishment, all things considered. He HAD been insane.

And Stitch, well, at one point HE'D been about to be sent off, banished to an asteroid for life with no company. And Angel would have been forever remaining in pod form…alone…all alone…

But luck has a funny way of changing. Instead of staying in prison, Rupert had ended up trapped in an escape pod that froze over, thanks to Leroy. Leroy had hoped the pod would freeze and kill Hammy…it didn't. He lived…and ended up landing in Kokaua Town after many years, arriving in the future. Now he had gotten to know quite a few people and was happily chatting away with Stitch and Angel as they headed over to the karaoke area. Stitch had landed in Kokaua Town years before Rupert, had met Lilo Pelekai, and had found his one true place…and one true love, Angel.

Love was great. You know what else was great?

"And THAT is how the Gaming Revolution took place."

"So let me see if I have this right…" Rupert said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So "Nintendo" developed a video game system spelled "W-I-I" and they called it "Wee"…"

"Yep." Stitch said.

"So kids all across the world were rushing home so they could Wii."

There was silence for a few moments.

"You know, it sounds less dramatic when you put it like that."

"Sorry. Bad habit. A quirky little quirk I have." Rupert apologized.

POOF!

Vee went running by them, screaming, her bob (her hair) a very fetching vomit-color. Barty grinned and held up a magic wand.

"Barty, what did you do?" Angel asked.

"I'M practicing spellcraft." Barty said. "I'm getting better at it too! Shoopus Mah Woopus!"

He tapped the air with his wand. Suddenly he was forcibly blasted into the ground by a large white beam of laser energy.

"He had it…upside down…" Angel stated.

"Well I saw THAT coming." Rupert remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Grey walked over, groaning, and lifted Barty out of the hole he was now embedded in. "Hmm. It seems he's also sprouted tentacles on his face. This could take a while to heal..."

He hoisted Barty onto his shoulder and walked off. "It's a good thing Slick's store stocks EVERYTHING nowadays or I don't know WHAT I'd do for you guys…"

"Hold on!" Vee said, stepping forward. "He's unconscious and I'm packing heat." She held a pistol up and slammed it into her palm. "Hand 'em over."

Grey promptly raised one had and tweaked her nose. "HONK." He said, before he walked off with Barty. Vee looked down at her nose, blinking for a good fifteen seconds before she realized that Grey had vanished.

"DAMN IT!" She snarled, walking off.

"How on EARTH…" Rupert asked.

"If you hit 'em hard enough, they won't be able to react." Stitch said.

Stitch, Angel and Rupert looked up at the stage and saw a dragon with beautiful, soft white fur was getting down. He had small, angelic wings, four claws upon each of his paws, two small "horns" jutting from the sides and bottom of his head and a red curved stripe over his nose. His beautiful blue eyes revealed a soul like that of a majestic king, fitting of his title: Lord Senkoukura, Ruler of Niihau. Also known as Chibisuke, Heartwing's little boy.

"Hello there." He said in his beautiful and melodious voice. It was entrancing…and also dangerous. Senkoukura had a miasma around him that was both comforting and cruel, since many times the sheer awe he generated made people get on their knees and beg to be devoured by him. He was, you could say, a god. He could transform into an even more majestic beast at will, and had power over light and flame. He was also very good at singing, apparently. "It's a lot of fun, karaoke." He admitted. "Why not give it a try?"

Rupert noticed that there was a large crowd all around the stage. "I…er…well, um…what if they call me nasty names?"

"Don't be so afraid!" Senkoukura said. He tossed the microphone to Rupert, who caught it in his paws.

Rupert hesitated, then climbed onto the stage.

"Okay…here goes…" He said, going over to the karaoke machine and browsing through it. "This, this ought to do it…"

The music began to play, and Rupert held the microphone up, taking a breath.

_**When you find yourself…in some far off place…**_

_**And it causes you…to rethink some things…**_

_**You start to sense…that slowly you're becoming someone else…**_

_**And then you find yourself…**_

Stitch suddenly perked up his ears. He found his mouth opening slightly. Angel looked over at Stitch as he began to shake a little, his hand gripping Angel's tightly.

_**When you make new friends…in a brand new town…**_

_**And you start to think…about settling down!**_

_**The things that once were lost on you, are now clear as a bell…**_

_**And you find yourself…that's when you find yourself!**_

Stitch slowly turned his head to look into Angel's eyes. He moved his hand up to her cheek and held her like she was the most precious jewel in the world, a sudden realization dawning on him.

_**Oh you goooo through life…so sure of where you're headed…**_

_**And you wiiiind up lost…and it's the best thing that coulda happened!**_

_**For sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well…**_

_**For you find yourself…oh that's when you find yourself!**_

He really HAD changed…and all because he'd landed here in Kokaua Town. And as he and Angel embraced and began to slow dance to the song, he thought more…and realized something else: a lot of other people had changed because they'd ended up in this town.

_**When you meet the one…that you've been waiting for…**_

_**And she's everything…that you want and more…**_

_**You look at her and you finally start…to live for someone else…**_

_**And you find yourself…that's when you find yourself!**_

Rupert smiled as he watched the people in the crowd slow-dancing to his singing. He felt a connection. He understood now.

_**Oh you goooo through life…so sure of where you're headed…**_

_**And you wiiiind up lost…and it's the best thing that coulda happened!**_

_**For sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well…**_

_**Because you find yourself… that's when you find yourself!**_

Slowly the music ended. Rupert smiled nervously and got down from the stage. Stitch and Angel walked up to him.

"…er…thank you." Stitch said. "That was a great song."

"No. Thank you. I wouldn't be here if not for you." Rupert said, shaking Stitch's hand.


	16. Heartwing and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

**It's been said that man is essentially corruptible by nature. That gives me comfort. Do you know why? Because that means he starts out good and gets TURNED evil...and hey, that act of turning can always be halted or reversed with the right stuff. **

**I think about good and evil often, and I genuinely believe good triumphs over evil in the end, even though evil gives good an incredibly hard time about it. Still, good guys try harder, since there's an entire world filled with pitfalls and obstacles, and therefore they assert more effort. **

**Heartwing and Charlie have a very, VERY close spot in my heart...they've been in my head since I was in middle school. I always had this idea of what both looked like, and who should I encounter at a summer camp while working as a C.I.T but a sweet, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who was courageous, innocent and friendly? And his name? Charlie. I will never, ever forget him. **

**Now then...on with the show!**

**HEARTWING AND CHARLIE**

"How old is Charlie?" Esmeralda asked Eclipse as they passed by the blond-haired little boy.

"Hmm…I'm not honestly sure…" Eclipse admitted. "Innocent, how old are you?"

"I dunno. Don't count the years much." Charlie said as he chomped on a popsicle. Then he stopped and held up another one. "Popsicle?"

"…no." Eclipse said. "Well, what's the first event you remember? That might help us have an idea of how old you are."

"I remember being surrounded by Chinese citizens…and a woman who smelled like cherry blossoms, I think she was my mom…and I remember an ark of gopher wood surrounding me…or maybe I WAS the ark of gopher wood…and I remember facing two Chinese dragons, one of gold, one of bronze…they often went into the villages in their true forms…"

Eclipse blinked. "Gopher wood…and Chinese dragons of metal coloring…they haven't been seen around in hundreds of years!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Charlie asked, walking off two popsicles in his mouth. Then he stopped and grabbed his head. "AAA! Brain freeze, brain freeze, brain freeze…" He shouted, running around in a circle before finally it stopped and he was able to walk off, sighing in contentment. He then reached into his pocket and got out a small juicebox of apple juice, heading off.

"I think…we need to keep an eye on him…" Eclipse remarked.

...

...

...

...Heartwing bounded down the hill, bouncing up and down through the air as he cried out with sheer joy. The sun was out, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you! That's right, you, the one reading this! Give yourself a hug, you wonderful person you!

"Woohoo!" The emerald dragon called out as he tucked himself into a ball and sailed down the hill. It crested upward and he went sailing up into a tree. Climbing up to the top, he found himself looking down at Charlie, who was sipping an apple juice. He leapt down next to him and nuzzled his arm with his head.

"Hey, Heartwing!" Charlie said happily. One shine knows another. "Let's go play!"

Heartwing nodded eagerly. "Play! Play!"

Grey watched them bound off together and smiled. "Heh…God, I love those two…"

_**There's a hill they gotta climb…there's a treasure they must find…**_

_**Those two are such good friends…they're ready to take on the world!**_

Charlie and Heartwing had now found a large trampoline that was available for public use during Topsy Turvy day and were now going up and down and UP and down!

"Let's see who can touch the sky! Ha-ha!"

"I'll bet I can jump that high!"

Grey laughed as he leaned against a nearby tree and continued to watch them.

_**Every day is an adventure…they're ready to take on the world!**_

Heartwing and Charlie climbed off, laughing happily, talking with each other.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Charlie asked suddenly. "I'd miss you so much…"

Heartwing shook his head.

_**Through all the ups and downs…I WILL be around! You know when nothing goes your way…when nothing goes your way…you know I will…**_

He beamed and held Charlie's hand.

_**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears!**_

Charlie held it right back.

_**I'll be the shoulder for your crying tears!**_

The two then slapped each other's hands.

_**I'll be behind you 'till you're in the cleeeaaar!**_

The two then laughed and headed off for the Bag Race. Grey followed after them, a big smile on his face as he watched them get into a bag.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Stitch announced, firing off a gun into the air. The two took off, bounding together. Grey smiled.

_**When the sunlight shows it's face…you always take your place…**_

_**You're legendary heroes, and ready to take on the world!**_

_**So then let the chase begin…if you go, you both will win! **_

_**And when you're having fun…**_

The two crossed the finish line, falling flat on their faces. They blinked, then burst into laughter as they climbed out.

_**There's no one else in the world!**_

"Promise YOU'LL be there always?" Heartwing asked Charlie, who nodded.

_**If you slip and fall off track…I'll carry ya on my back! You know when nothing goes your way…when nothing goes your way…you know I will!  
**_

He beamed and held Heartwing's hand, nodding.

_**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears!**_

Heartwing nodded as well, grinning.

_**I'll be the shoulder for your crying tears!**_

The two then hugged each other like brothers.

_**I'll be behind you 'till you're in the cleeeaaar!**_

The two then walked off, heading for the food court. They suddenly saw Eclipse and Esmeralda were staring at them with dark intent. Charlie looked scared and Heartwing nervous..

"CATCH!" Grey shouted, tossing them each a microphone.

Understanding, the two caught them and held them up, looking intently at the two evildoers, grinning broadly and cheekily.

_**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears!**_

_**I'll be the shoulder for your crying tears!**_

_**I'll be behind you 'till you're in the cleeaaaar!**_

Eclipse and Esmeralda cringed and moved quickly away, as a general rule villains didn't like good guys singing, it unnerved their very souls. Charlie and Heartwing turned to each other.

"You know I will!" They both sang, putting the microphones down and hugging each other again.

Grey smiled. Leroy, who was being led off in handcuffs nearby watched the two young souls hugging.

"You know those guys are like stupid little kids." He said.

"You've never been a kid. You have no idea what you're missing." Grey said, laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat some ice cream with the two nicest guys in town." He walked off, arms outstretched. "Charlie, Heartwing! How about some Bubble Gum and Cotton Candy ice cream on me?"


	17. Makani

**MAKANI**

Makani's green tattoos glowed brightly, contrasting with his white fur and the blue headband on his head as he soared through the air over Topsy Turvy. He had been tempted to join the festivities, but…he had other things on his mind. He wanted to speak to Stitch.

Stitch was easy enough to find though. He was by a Bobbing for Apples game with Angel. When he saw Makani walking down through the air on staircase of air, he blinked, then understanding filled him.

"You want to talk?"

"Indeed." Makani said, nodding.

He and Stitch looked at each other. People stopped bobbing for apples and looked at Makani. Angel folded her arms, looking a little angrily at him. Grey, who was walking by with Charlie and Heartwing, had just finished up his ice cream. He saw the air pressure-controlling experiment and blinked in surprise.

"I know you always wanted to know why I chose to follow Senkoukura instead of you." Makani said.

"When the invasion happened, I had thought that…that when it was over…" Stitch began.

Makani raised his hand. "I know. I know. Stitch…my dear, dear brother-in-arms…you just don't understand. It's not my place to be in a stuffy little town. The island of Niihau is overrun with life, but…" His eyes lit up. "I LOVE it…I love the way the wind moves through the windchimes of the city in the morning, I love the way the sunlight is reflected in the sanctuary of my lord, I love the fact that I can stick my head out of my bedroom window and be greeted by a Garden of Eden growing right outside in the middle of the road!"

He walked down the sidewalk, holding his arms with his hands, singing softly.

_**As I walk on doooown,  
I feel like a clown…  
In a circus of my owwwwn…  
Oh my cover it's bloooown!  
Feel like I got a heart made of tin…**_

He turned to look back at Stitch, smiling.

_**I thought of you this morning!**_

He then twirled around, his body moving in a tribal fashion as he slowly rose higher and higher into the air.

_**Well I sleep into a staaaate,  
As I awaken!  
Right away I start to fiiiind…  
That I can't get your smoke out of my eyes!  
Guess I lose, guess you wiiiin…  
I thought of you this morning!**_

Makani now lay on his stomach on a pillow of compressed air that drifted around Stitch in a circle as he continued to sing.

_**Well I think about all the other ways I could've played, a**__**ll the other simple moves I could've made,  
All the other cards that I could've dealt,**__**  
All the books I didn't read upon my shelf,  
All the other ways I could've sung my songs,  
Realized that none of it went wrong…  
And it was all play…  
How could I be any other way?**_

Makani grinned down at Stitch, raising an eyebrow.

_**How could I be any other way?**_

He jumped up and leapt through the air by Grey, grabbing him by the arm and twirling him around. He then snapped his fingers and his tattoos glowed, and Grey was sent up onto the top of a pole. He blinked as Makani rose up.

"You understand what I mean, don't you?" He asked.

Grey blinked, then nodded.

"Yes, I…I know what it's like!"

_**For once the chains are off,  
We're free to roam!  
Everywhere we go,  
We feel like I'm home  
Nothing hides,  
Everything is shown,  
She is always with me!  
I'm never alone!**_

Makani laughed.

_**I guess they lose,  
I guess I win!**_

He pointed at Rupert, who had been bobbing for apples with the others.

_**I thought of you this morning!**_

"You left Stitch so you could…could be your own man?" Angel asked. "Is that what you're saying? That Senkoukura lets you be somebody we weren't letting you be?"

"Yes…you're not meant to cage a bird up." Makani said.

"But it's so much smarter to play it safe! Besides, we outnumber, outnumbered, I mean, Senkoukura's forces! Why would you want to take a more dangerous road?" Stitch wanted to know. "We could have given you everything if you'd stayed!"

"You could have given me everything but myself. And it's myself I want to be. It's myself EVERYONE wants to be, Stitch." Makani said. "You don't understand? People have to be free to make their own choices…you make all the choices for your people. You DEMANDED I join you. Senkoukura…asked. Don't you get it?"

He rose up, stretching out his arms at them. "It's about freedom…it's about being able to choose! Think about it!"

Rupert blinked, then he smiled and sang out.

_**Yes, I think about all the other ways I could've played,**_

_**All the other simple moves I could've made!**_

Charlie and Heartwing joined in.

_**All the other cards that we could've dealt,  
All the books we didn't read upon our shelf!**_

Grey laughed and punched the sky.

_**All the other ways I could've sung my songs,  
Realized that none of it went wrong!  
**_

Makani motioned them down the street, smiling.

_**Now let's go play…How could we be any other way?**__**  
How could we be any other way?**_

Rupert, Grey, Charlie, Heartwing and Makani walked off down the street, singing out.

_**How could we be any other waaaaaaaay?**_

Charlie laughed.

_**Yeah, let's go play!**__**  
How could we be any other waaaaaaaaaay?**_

_**It was all play?**_ Stitch mumbled to himself.

_**How could it be any other,**_

_**How could it be any other, **_

_**How could it be any other…**_

_**Let's go play! **_Heartwing laughed. Stitch continued to muse.

_**How could it be any other,**_

_**How could it be any other,**_

_**How could it be any-**_

_**It was all play!**_

Makani smiled as he watched the others crowd around him. This was what he wanted.

_**How could I be any other way?**_

_**Oh how could we be any other way?**_

**Author's Note:**

**How can people be any other way besides the way they naturally are? ;)**


	18. Senkoukura

**SENKOUKURA**

THE PAST…

Senkoukura would have, at one point, been the inheritor of his father's position as a General, he would have been the rightful heir to the throne of Light…but instead he had become his own Avatar of Light and Flame. He had gone to Niihau and had taken all the humans prisoner as well as any that got within ten miles of Niihau or landed on it's shore.

He stood on his throne, his claws gently scratching the arm-rests as he gazed out with blue eyes on the collected prisoners before him. A massive throne of men, women and children, 1000 people.

"All of you are now my prisoners. Makani, separate the children…" He commanded.

There were instantly cries of protest, but Makani would have none of that. He snapped his fingers, and a maze of compressed air began to form, separating the children from the adults.

"Don't worry, your children shall not be harmed." Senkoukura said in his melodious voice. "Though I am afraid I will have to imprison all of you…and ultimately slay you. Lock them up."

Kuko and Peleka nodded at their squadrons who swarmed the adults and led them away. The children cowered in fear at the sight of so many experiments surrounding them. Senkoukura raised a hand and his body shone.

"Peace…be still." He crooned. The children immediately felt a light chill go through them, and then…warmth…comfort. They quieted down, not as afraid as before. "Makani, lead them to their new rooms. I will go to them one at a time to explain their fate."

Makani bowed. "Yes, Senkoukura-Sama." He said as he stood back up and led the children away. Senkoukura sighed sadly as he watched the children being led off. He didn't enjoy the idea of having to slay the children's parents but it would have to be done eventually…

He looked to his right, where a few dozen women were clinging to each other in fear and awed wonder at his sight. All of them were pregnant.

"I have no intention of harming any of you. The act of killing a mother with a child growing in her womb is beneath a lord, and an act that damns a dragon. You will be set free so that you may raise your child. Go."

He raised his paw and a door opened before them. They all nodded to each other and ran out the door, headed back for their homes. Senkoukura watched them leave and then stood up, walking out the door, heading for the beach…

…

…

…

…it had been half a year. News of what Senkoukura had done had reached the ears of the other people who lived on the islands of Hawaii. Heartwing would hear their cries, smell their blood and tears and sweat as they were kept locked up, separated, imprisoned or simply held close to the might lord of Niihau, his son…his once beautiful, innocent son…

Heartwing crossed his arms and looked across the ocean at Niihau, thinking of a time long, long ago…when Senkoukura had been his little Chibisuke. He began to whimper softly, thinking of what Stitch had ordered his troops to do.

_**Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free the humans  
All through the land of Niihau...  
**_

Heartwing's mind raced back to the promise Stitch had made to Senkoukura's face during a meeting, fists clenched, veins popping, voice echoing with righteous fury.

_**I'll send a pestilence and plague!  
Into your house, into your bed,  
Into your streams, into your streets,  
Into your drink, into your bread!  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep,  
Upon your oxen in your field!  
Into your dreams, into your sleep,  
Until you break, until you yield,  
I'll send the swarm and send the horde,  
Thus saith the Lord!**_

Heartwing found himself calling out over the cliffs of the stood he on as the wind picked up harsher, biting at his scaly body. It sent waves crashing with a steady, pulsing rhythm like the beating of a war drum. He could see his son's white form on the beach, looking at the darkening clouds that were coming towards Niihau from Kauai.

_**Once I held you in my arms…  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh…  
Was all I ever wanted..!**_

People in Kauai were murmuring. They could only imagine what Stitch was up to…

_**He'll send the thunder from the sky  
He'll send the fire raining down!**_

Heartwing bit his lip, a tortured expression on his face.

_**And even now I wish that HE  
had chose another…  
Daddies shouldn't fight their sons…**_

_**This is the LAST thing that I wanted!  
**_  
The murmurs of the people filled his head...

_**He'll send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town!**_

Heartwing fell to his knees and began to cry, tears like liquid diamonds falling down from his beautiful, pure eyes. He began to shake as the crowds dispersed, revealing a battlefleet of small fighter ships with flying experiments all heading for Niihau.

_**This could have been your home!  
His talk of devastation…  
How it tortures me inside!  
Some many innocent will suffer  
From your twisted royal pride!**_

Humans were grouped together on Niihau. Children were kept from their parents. Makani heard them whispering to each other of what Stitch was planning.

_**He'll send them like the locusts on a wind,  
Such as the world has never seen,  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk,  
Until there's nothing left of green…**_

Stitch stood on top of the command deck a large battleship that was heading towards Niihau, folding his arms, his eyes hardened like black steel.

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword…**_

He clenched his hands into fists and held them in front of himself.

_**Thus saith the Lord!**_

Heartwing quickly snapped his head up to the sky, screaming.

**_You who I called son…  
Why must you call down an awful blow?_**

Senkoukura frowned upon seeing the approaching battlefleet and rose up, transforming into a beautiful yet terrible and awe-inspiring dragon that towered over the island. He was armored now, with red "gloves" upon his hands, red armor on the top of his neck, shoulders and knees, and two jet-like wings sprouting from his back. He had strong but smooth white muscles and beautiful golden eyes that had changed from the blue of before. He pointed at the approaching fleet.

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword!**_

His own flying troops rose up into the air, armed to the teeth. They let out a collective howl as they rushed through the air at the fleet. Heartwing banged his fists on the ground below him.

_**Let those people gooooo!**_

Stitch grinned evilly.

_**ATTACK! Thus saith your Lord!**_

Senkoukura watched his troops soar in and out of Stitch's fleet. Lasers cut across ships like many flashing beams of light and explosions lit up both sides. He could hear the screams of dying men and smell burning flesh…and he could also sense him…his father…

He looked across the beach and saw his father looking at him, AT him. A pained expression appeared on the mighty Lord of Flame and Light's face.

**_You who I called father…  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?_**

His troops chanted amongst themselves as they swept in and out of the ships. Kuko jumped off one of the men and landed right on a fighter, smashing an Earthen axe into it and breaking it open. He grinned at the pilot within.

_**He sends the swarm, he sends the horde...**_

Senkoukura heard a terrible cry as Makani was suddenly sent flying through the air. He hit the ground, groaning, a bad wound across his chest. Senkoukura instantly knelt down, gently lifting him up. His eyes narrowed as the blood oozed down from Makani's chest.

_**Then let my heart be hardened!  
And never mind how high the cost may grow…  
This will still be so:  
I will never let those… peeeeople…go!  
Thus saith the Lord!**_

He placed his claws over Makani's wound and a glowing balm covered it. Makani was healed. He stood up, saluted at Senkoukura, then returned to battle. Stitch's eyes narrowed as he saw the fleet form of Makani returning to the fight.

"Fire, fire!" He called out.

**_Thus saith the Lord! _**His troops called out.

Senkoukura growled, clenching his claws and howling at the sky.

_**I will not...**_

Heartwing's tears continued to fall._**  
**_

_**Will you not…**_

_**Let…those…peeeeople…goooooo!**_

THE PRESENT…

Heartwing awoke suddenly to find his son nuzzling him. He'd fallen asleep on a grassy knoll.

"You were having a nightmare, father…I could feel your pain within your heart and hear your cries…" Senkoukura said, now in his normal, small form. His blue eyes blinked and his white fur glistened in the light of the sun.

Heartwing blinked slowly…then held his son tightly.

"I've missed you, Chibisuke."

Chibisuke hugged his father back.

"I missed you too, father…I missed you too."


	19. Hyena

**Author's Note:**

**Since this IS an introductory story, prepared to be introduced to some new faces you have yet to see. Some very INTERESTING new faces. If you thought you'd seen weird before, well...you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

**HYENA**

"Say, sweetie…"

Belle was trying out a dress in front of a mirror at the clothing store nearest to the jewelry store…where she spent about 40 of all the money she made. Legion had folded his arms and was sitting in a nearby chair, thinking about how at the bar there was probably a nice, cold "Heineken" with HIS name on it.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Legion's eyes went wide. He instantly thought of "Famous Last Words Funeral" and what would be put on his gravestone. "Not more than usual, dear", "Only from back here", "No, just husky/stout/plump"…he immediately blanched and began to bite at his nails.

Belle turned around, groaning as she showed off the red dress she was now wearing. "Look, take your mind off of my weight and think about my boobs before you say whatever you're thinking."

"Oh." Legion remarked. "In that case, you're smoking. They really make 'em pop out." He immediately began to air-grope while Belle grinned at her husband, loving the perverted little orange trog.

"Perfect! I'll take two then!" She said.

"Yeah, you look great in them." Daveigh said, walking by with Jay following behind, hoping she'd stop suddenly so he could put his hands on her butt. Luckily Heartwing was right next to her with his son and Charlie and stopped Jay in his tracks.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Daveigh alone." Charlie said. "It's not nice to stalk people."

Daveigh walked over to Jay, folding her arms. "Honestly, Jay…can't you find yourself a girlfriend and stop trying to get chances to put your hands on my body!?"

Jay crossed his arms. "When I'm in charge, you'll BEG to be-"

"Excuse me, your majesty, but I think we should go." Heartwing said, bowing.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Jay remarked.

"I meant Daveigh." Heartwing said. "SHE'S the princess." And with that, they walked off, leaving Jay in a huff.

Two white ponytails, a double-ended jester's cap that jingled when he shook it, a big red nose and a white belly with light green fur. This was Hyena, a star attraction at the circus. He was also, though he didn't play it up, the Elemental General of Gravity and son of Elastico and a magician. He had complete control of Gravity. This meant he could perform flying tricks, could juggle easily and make things disappear…if you know what I mean.

He was now currently at a snack stand, chomping on a tasty-looking caramel apple. He saw the black, orb-like experiment Specter floating by and waved at him sheepishly. Then he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder and turned around. There was an experiment with a dustpan-like tail, a small trunk, yellow spots on his body and messy red hair. The hair was the only thing ABOUT Evan, the experiment, that belonged to him and that wasn't in perfect, clean working order…to be truthful, Evan LIKED having one thing that was messy. Being Felix's son was a big responsibility…he had to clean up an inordinate amount of trash and rubbish all around the town, and considering there was a big fight every other week between the forces of good and evil…

"Bye Daveigh!" Evan said as he waved goodbye to Daveigh, with Heartwing and Charlie following right behind her.

"Ah, what a lovely princess." Hyena complimented.

"She's a princess?" Evan asked.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Hyena remarked. "I like to look up Hawaiian history in my spare time…she's one of the descendants of Queen Liliʻuokalani, the last queen of Hawaii. Cool, huh?"

"Say, er…Hyena." Evan spoke.

"Yeah?" Hyena asked, swallowing the last of the caramel apple.

"Guess what happened to me while I was in line for the cotton candy? This guy was smiling at me and talking to me!"

Hyena raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was interesting about him?"

"He was being real friendly…" Evan put a finger to his lip. "To be honest…I think he was coming on to me! I think he might've thought I was gay!"

"Well that fruity ascot you wear sometimes gives the wrong impression."

"I like to keep a well-groomed appearance!" Evan defended.

"Talk about Mission Impossible!" Hyena laughed.

Evan groaned. "Stick to your sleights of hand. Anyhow, I'm pretty sure this guy-"

Hyena rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh for Pie's sake, I don't care about some stupid gay dude!"

"Now YOU'RE getting all defensive." Evan said, poking Hyena in the stomach.

"I'm NOT getting defensive!" Hyena said angrily. "I was just thinking about Specter and I was trying to think up a nice present to get him for his birthday!"

Evan sighed. "Hyena…I just think there's something we should talk about. I'm pretty sure that…well…"

Hyena raised an eyebrow and his jester cap bells jingled as he tilted his head to the side. "Well WHAT?"

_**If you were gay  
that'd be okay,  
I mean 'cause, hey,  
I'd like you an-y-way!**_

_**Because you see,  
if it were meeee,  
I would feel free  
to say that I was gay!**_

Hyena began walking off. "I'm NOT GAY!"

Evan walked after him, putting one hand on his shoulder and pointing a finger up.

_**If you were queer  
I'd still be here,  
Year after year  
Because you're dear  
to me,  
And I know that you  
Would accept me too-**_

"Well, I GUESS…" Hyena admitted, shrugging.

_**If I told you today,  
"Hey, guess what,  
I'm gay!"  
Though I'm not gay,  
I'm happy  
just being with you!**_

Hyena rolled his eyes as the two of them sat down on a bench and waited for the bus. "Look, I'm not interested in talking about homosexuality!"

"Well it's something you SHOULD be willing to talk about." Evan said. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if YOU were gay!"

_**So what should it  
matter to me  
what you do in bed  
with guys?  
**_

"Don't be gross, dude!" Grey said, walking by. "TRY and keep the song PG-13!"

There was a loud cracking sound. Rupert, who was walking by him, groaned. "Good going Grey! **You broke the Fourth Wall!**"

"Relax, the story's non-canon…right?" He winks at you all...yes, YOU people...and then walks off.

"Gay sex is GROSS!" Hyena complained.

_**No it's not!  
If you were gay  
I'd shout hooray!**_

Hyena raised his hands and two sticks shot into his ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING, LA-LA-LA!"

_**And here I'd stay!**_

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LA-LA-LA!"

_**But I wouldn't get  
in your way!**_  
_**You can count on me  
to always be  
beside you every day,  
to tell you it's okay,  
you were just born  
that way,  
and, as they say,  
it's in your DNA,  
you're gay!**_

Hyena groaned. "But I'm not gay!"

"If you were gay!"

Hyena banged his head on the park bench, groaning.


	20. Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

**What is a "Marty Stu" or "Mary Sue"? Generally they're self-inserts who are overly perfect, who have everything going for them, who are ridiculously amazing at everything they do. **

**So the question is, is Grey...or is MY character/persona...a Marty Stu?**

**Let's see...Marty Stus are usually popular. Granted, Grey is kinda popular, as am I, but overall we tend to piss a lot of people off. And perfect? Well, Grey's eaten people. So I'm pretty sure that eating somebody alive disqualifies him from Marty Stu status. **

**Marty Stus also tend to have tragic pasts or are extremely attractive, or are total misfits and geeks. Well, I never even heard of "Battlestar Galactica" until three years ago, don't have that much of a tragic past so much as an annoyingly worsening present and I'm "cute" but not attractive. The only blond-haired, blue-eyed guy around is Charlie, and he's a little kid. Mary OR Marties also have strange bloodlines. Well...not me. Two human parents. One's a doc, one's in the Union. And my name is pretty normal. **

**The biggest sign of a Marty or Mary is that they do all the work and leave the canonical characters in the dust. They ALWAYS upstage them. Hmm. While it's true my main fan characters do a lot of work, the big battles are pretty much all team efforts, with EVERYONE working together. Most of the time a hero can't face a villain alone without help...and that's good. Because we can't all be Superman, and even Superman needs bailing out sometimes. **

**So I guess I'm not much of a Marty Stu and probably never will be. **

**...GOOOOOD. Moving right along!**

**BONNIE AND CLYDE**

A small, mammalian body with beautiful blue eyes, antennae with orange tips, a light green body with a yellow underbelly and fangs hanging down from the top of her mouth that was grinning broadly…this was Bonnie, experiment 149. A bear-like body of tannish green and a rounded, huge lantern jaw. A metallic left arm that resembled a plasma buster of steel and short antennae with beady black eyes. This was Clyde, experiment 150.

Yes, they'd seen the movie, would you people stop asking them that!

Bonnie and Clyde were talking with Chopsuey and Carmen, who were on their way to take a break from the Topsy Turvy festivities to sit in the park. Clyde and Chopsuey had beem good, good friends for quite some time...and Carmen and Bonnie had once been hated rivals! Now the situation was different…well, sometimes. Bonnie got along a lot better with Carmen nowadays…but Chops had a bit of a…thing…for Bonnie. And that ticked Clyde off. They'd exchanged blows before…but hey, eventually it would be solved.

"Great party, I'm tellin' ya." Bonnie said. She and Clyde were walking side by side along the sidewalk whilst Carmen and Chopsuey…with their kids trailing behind…looked at each other, then at Bonnie and Clyde.

"Say Clyde, when did you do that last job?" Chops asked.

Bonnie and Clyde still stole…but nowadays they did "retrieval" missions…which meant stealing from other thieves. They got to keep quite a few mementos…and of course, they sometimes lied about just what the other thief stole.

"11 pianos? No, there were 10. Nice and even."

"You sure?...well, alright…you know where to pick up your paycheck…"

"…did it work?"

"Like a charm, partner!"

Yeah…life was good.

"The last job was in Zurich. Those people gotta LOTTA stuff we can steal. We finally got the one thing we always needed in the house!"

"You…you mean…" Chops's eyes went wide.

"Yep! Gold suit of armor! Only worn a few times by a fish…"

"He was a tadpole…"

"Well he ended up bein' a frog, I know THAT!" Bonnie insisted.

"You mean-oh WOW, you jacked "Mr. Oolong" himself? What a pretentious…" Chopsuey snickered.

"He had eet comin'." Carmen said. "Remember when we went on that Round-The-World trip, babe? He smacked my butt!"

"Well you DID bite his head a moment later…"

"Say, do you think…er…we would make good parents if…if we…you know…" Clyde began, rubbing the back of his head. "We were thinking of trying to have a kid to…to take into the family business…and we would…we'd really have a handle on it, not like…not like…"

"Well, you're not really BAD." Carmen said. "You're sweet, deep down. And besides, Clyde, you oughta be more worried about Bonnie. Choo know what they say: female of the species is more deadly than the male!"

"That's not true with you!" Clyde laughed, pointing at Carmen. "You're a tutti-fruitti girl!"

"I am a disenfranchised, was-constantly-hit-on-in-more-ways-than-one Latina from the block who can transform into a monster fifteen times your size without ANYTHING going through my bloodstream but rage-fueled adrenaline. My bay-bee here is a pot-smoking "Shaggy" with some psychic powers that he usually uses on people who try to TP our house. Now who are you afraid of?"

"…the spic?" Clyde asked.

Carmen raised an eyebrow and then showed off her fangs. "Careful, Clyde." She said, blowing a smooch before she and Chops walked off. Clyde gulped as they left, then turned to Bonnie.

"Glad YOU were here with me." He said. "I get…nervous talking around Chops."

"It's no problem, Clyde." Bonnie laughed. "You know…I owe ya a lot…" She admitted. "You're such a sweet guy to me."

"Ya deserve to have a guy be sweet ta you, Bonnie…" Clyde said, turning red.

Bonnie turned a bit red herself.

"Can I tell ya somethin?" Clyde asked.

_**If I was way richer…with a trillion or two…**_

_**I'd buy a new penthouse…and a room with a view…**_

_**And I would be handsome…**_

Bonnie surpressed (badly) a giggle. Clyde looked offended as he crossed his arms.

_**Hey it could happen! Dreams DO come true…**_

_**But I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

Bonnie brushed her antennae back and put her hands on her hips.

"Can I tell YOU somethin'?" She asked.

_**For years I have envied…I'm GREEN with it, ha!  
Your down-to-earth charm!  
Everyone loves that, you know? **_

Clyde chuckled nervously, closing his eyes as he answered. "Yeah, I know, I know, I know…"

Bonnie whacked him on the leg jokingly.

_**I gotta admit it…  
Big guy you always come through!  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

Clyde lifted Bonnie up and they spun around and around as they sang together.

_**You and me together,  
That's how it always should be!  
One without the other…  
Don't mean nothin' to me!**_

Bonnie bit her lip nervously.

_**Hey I never told you this, but…uh…  
Sometimes I get a little blue…  
I think I wouldn't have nothin'…if I didn't have you!  
**_

Clyde grinned and said "Let's dance!"

The two twirled around, away from each other, then Clyde stopped and pointed at Bonnie, walking towards her, shaking his butt as he did so.

_**Yes I wouldn't be nothin'…  
If I didn't have you!**_

_**I wouldn't know where to go,  
Or know just what to do!**_

Bonnie stopped HERSELF and walked towards Clyde, flicking some imaginary hair back as she did so.

_**You don't gotta say it!  
Cuz we both know it's true!  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

Clyde nodded.

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!**_

The two clasped each other's hands as Clyde got down on his knees.

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have…  
Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have…**_

Then the two embraced passionately and whispered out the final line.

_**Yoooouuuuuu… **_


	21. Chopsuey and Carmen

**CHOPSUEY AND CARMEN**

A green, Stitch-lookalike who almost always had his four arms out, with a white Mohawk and underbelly to match. Significantly skinnier, more rebellious and with a history of taking missions that had required absolute cruelty, 621 had been a dangerous being…but he had mellowed with age and…with cannabis. A pink, Angel-lookalike with fruit upon her head like her namesake, who carried maracas in all four arms, who had asked Jumba to give her breasts just so she could look different from 624…the fiery Latina Carmen. Formerly "the village bicycle", she'd left that label behind thanks to Lilo and company…and was now happily married to 621, or Chopsuey.

The two lovebirds were taking a break from the festivities and were sitting on a park bench, hugging each other with one arm.

"Hey babe…"

"Yeah, baby?"

Carmen turned to look at Chopsuey, smiling. "Remember when we first went out on a date?"

Chopsuey turned red. "Aw, do you have to bring THAT up?" He asked. "I felt so nervous…"

Carmen rubbed his Mohawk, laughing. "Aw, but choo were AMAZIN', babe!" She said.

"Mom, Dad, what DID you do on your first date?" Frank asked, going up to them with Victoria following behind, drinking Orange Soda from a curly straw. Frank looked a lot like his father, green fur, skinny, a smoothed-back and slightly wavy white Mohawk and a big, toothy smile. He wore sunglasses and had a fairly big nose. Victoria resembled her pink-furred, blue-eyed mother in basic form but she had a wreath of cherries around her head, one of which was stuck in the straw she was sipping. She had long white hair that fell down her back smoothly and a fang poking down from the top of her mouth like her dad did.

Carmen smiled. "Well, your dad and I decided to go out to a dance…"

…

…

…

…"I feel nervous." 621, currently known as Scratch, admitted to Carmen. He didn't want to be called "Chopsuey" due to the fact that it meant very bad memories…

He and Carmen were dancing in a park at "Couples Night", as part of a Community Outreach program that the Birds of Paradise Hotel took part of. The couple danced by the punch bowl on the snack table as the stars twinkled underneath the sky.

"Choo just need to get in the mood, babe!" Victoria said, snuggling her nose against his, making him blush. "Come on…" She grinned. "How about serenading me with a song, mi chico?"

Scratch turned redder. "You…want me to sing?" He asked. "You sure you wouldn't rather…I don't know…get something to eat?"

"Quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo. I want to spend my time with you." Carmen insisted. "Come oooon...sing."

Scratch looked hesitant. "Could you…you know…lead me?" He asked quietly. "I'm not too good."

Carmen smiled. "Absolutely, dulzura."

The stars twinkled gently in the sky as Carmen's voice lofted over the air.

_**So this is love…  
So this is love…  
So this is what  
makes life divine…  
I'm all aglow…  
And now I know…  
The key to all  
heaven is mine!  
My heart has wings,  
And I can fly…**_

She poked his nose with hers and kissed him gently.

_**I'll touch every  
star in the sky!  
So this is the  
miracle that I'm  
dreaming of…  
So this is love!  
**_

She rocked him back and forth as they slowly danced, and his nervousness began to fade as she continued to serenade.

_**Until tonight…  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase  
I've often heard…  
A mystery…  
Now it's as clear as it can be!**_

Now Scratch felt confidence filling him. He brought himself up taller and sang.

_**Until tonight…  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase  
I've often heard…  
A mystery…**__**now it's as clear as it can be!  
That this is love!**_

Carmen sang out in Spanish, grinning.

_**Si es amor, si es amor…  
Es lo que hace mi  
vida divina!  
Estoy brillando…y ahora se…  
Que tengo la llave del cielo!  
Tengo alas…puedo volar…  
Y tocar las,  
estrellas en el,  
cielo!  
Este es el  
milagro, que  
soñado…**_

_**Esto es amor  
Si es el milagro, que sonado…  
So this is love!**_

Scratch sang out as he cradled her gently to his body and their bodies moved as one, back and forth.

_**Until tonight…  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase  
I've often heard…  
A mystery…  
Now it's as clear as it can be!  
That this is love!**_

Carmen looked up into his eyes and blinked them slowly as she sang with him.

_**Until tonight…  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase  
I've often heard…  
A mystery…  
Now it's as clear as it can be!  
That this is love!**_

They both sang out together, their voices drifting out over the night and drawing all to look at their embracing forms.

_**Until tonight…**__**love was a word  
Part of a phrase  
I've often heard…  
A mystery…  
Now it's as clear as it can be!  
That this is love!**_

"So this is love…" Carmen sang, kissing Scratch on the nose.

"So this is love…" Scratch sang back, kissing her as well.

Then the two embraced even more deeply than before, kissing on the lips.

…

…

…

…"And that's how it happened." Carmen said. "From then on, we knew we were meant for each other."

She ruffled his hair. "Now then…" Then Carmen spread her arms wide. "_Abrácame_, babe! Hug me!"

**Author's Note:**

**I just love happy endings. Can'tcha tell? :)**


	22. Grendella

**Remember when I said some kids don't take after their parents?**

**Some REALLY, REALLY don't. Keep that in mind for "Ms.Beaten-With-An-Ugly-Stick-At-Birth" here. **

**GRENDELLA**

The two of them looked at each other…then at Stitch.

"She might get violent. Are you SURE you don't want me to come-" Stitch began.

Both of her parents tossed a look at him.

"...I'll…just…head back to town and bob for apples." Stitch said, jabbing a thumb behind him before he went back to his hovercycle and drove off as silently as possible.

The two looked down at the thick, package in their hands.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah."

They walked into the monster's cave. Meanwhile, Stitch had parked his hovercycle quite some distance away, but was looking at the far-off cave with Angel sipping some cherry juice from a bottle on top of the cycle.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"…the past." Stitch said quietly.

…

…

…

…"Oh, what did we ever do to these guys, why are they so viol-ant! But you know I'm yours…and I know you're mine! Ooo-eee-ooo, I look just like Buddy Holly, ooo-eee-ooo, and you're Mary Tyler Moore! I don't care what they say about us anyway…I don't care about that!" Grey sang out as he brushed his hair back in the bathroom. Rupert was by his side, delicately trimming the fur from his legs in the sink, doing some singing of his own. "Raindrops keep fallin' on my head…but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon-be-turning-red!"

…and all the while Jay tossed them both a look.

"What the?...what ARE you singing?"

"BJ. Thomas and Burt Bacarach's "Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head". Classic song from a classic movie." Rupert said.

"Weezer's "Buddy Holly". One of the 100 greatest songs of the 90's." Grey said.

"…old farts." Jay said. Then, to prove his point, ripped one right in their direction, laughed, and headed out of the bathroom.

"…disgusting little…little…"

"You can say it." Grey said. "You have my permission just this once."

"TROG!" Rupert swore. "How am I going to get back at him?"

"I can ask the Wyrd Sisters to put a jinx on him. He'll be kept up all night by "Bananphone", how about it?"

"No, I'll just…" Rupert grinned evilly. "Make him take his pants off during our next examination and then allow the door to remain open long enough for all of my soon-to-be-rescheduled female patients to look and take pictures."

"You clever little hamster!" Grey laughed.

"It's nice that everyone's having a good time…" Rupert said to Grey as they walked out of the bathroom and into the sunshine.

Grey turned around and saw a large scratch on the wall, and he sighed.

"What is it?" Rupert immediately asked. "What are you looking at?"

…

…

…

…how could they? How COULD they?

"HOW…CAN…THEY…DO THIS!?" Grey screamed, slashing the wall with one clawed hand, teeth grinding. "That pretentious, priggish posse, those PRICKS, those POSERS, those…those PUSSIES!" He swore. "All afraid! All of them! Why do they have to hate what they don't understand?!" He demanded to know, turning around to look at Heartwing.

Heartwing lowered his head and shook it back and forth slowly. Grey panted a few times, then sank to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"Grendella, I'm sorry…Lilo and the rest of us will do what we can for you…I just hope one day I can be there for you when you really need it…"

…

…

…"the past." Grey said softly. He then walked off, heading back into town, going to Ariel's Aerie.

MEANWHILE…

Claws scraped the side of her cave. Arms too long, too strong…fur that was messy and mottle-colored, a strange growth upon her small nose that looked like a freakish bubble of skin. Dark blue eyes and a lantern jaw, and teeth and claws as sharp as razors.

She was thinking of the past herself.

People thought she was dumb.

Heh…

Heh-heh…

Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…

Sinister chuckling rose up from her throat. She was not NEARLY as stupid or bestial as they thought she was. She had heard EVERYTHING they'd said when they'd been wheeling her from Jumba's lab to the town hall. She had heard what they'd said. She was missing a critical part of her brain that distinguished friend from foe…whatever the hell a "friend" or "foe" was. Point was, she could FEEL they were disgusted with her…and she remembered the things they'd said.

…

…

…

…Pleakley kept nervously looking at the tank while Heartwing and Nightwing wheeled it down the driveway with Jumba right in front of it. A large mob of people were clamoring and shouting on all sides. Lilo looked sadly at little Grendella while Nani and David looked at each other in worry. Grey was walking alongside Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Bonnie and Clyde, rubbing the sides of his body, "The Willies" racking him.

"I got a baaaaaad feeling about this!" He insisted.

"You're right…we should just dump it here and run!" Pleakley yelped.

"No, I mean…can't we just…re-fix it or something?!" Grey asked.

"Is NOT that simple. Genetics do not work that way!" Jumba told him. "First I would have to begin dissection process at brain cavity, then would have to-"

"Shorten your sentence." Nightwing insisted.

"Long story short: process would kill child, so I cannot do that. I am not so much of a "big monster" as some would make me out to be." Jumba informed them all.

"I didn't mean it like THAT!" Grey said.

"Well…maybe it'll LEARN to distinguish friend from foe with time and love…" Lilo wondered in her red t-shirt.

"Or maybe it WON'T!" Pleakley said, nervously shaking. "Just imagine what could happen if she grows up…"

There were cheers all around…and the crowd began to chant.

**_We won't be safe until it's dead,  
She'll come stalking us at night,  
Set to sacrifice our children to her monstrous appetite!_**

Nani nervously bit her lip.

She could wreak havoc on our town if we just let her wander free…

Jumba urged them to follow him and the two dragons as they tugged the tube containing Grendella into town.

**_So it's time to take some action, then!  
It's time to follow me!_**

They all followed him through the streets, whispering and muttering to each other.

**_Through the street,  
Through the night,  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride…_**

Page began to cross himself, whispering as he looked at the tube before him, sweat pouring down his brow.

_**Oh my Lord, ****keep us safe, for before our very eyes, ****there is something very terrible inside…**_

A woman shrieked and pointed at the tube, at the not-fully-developed Grendella, all-too-able to see what HAD developed on her.

**_It's a beast,  
It's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws,  
Killer claws for the feast…_**

David tried to speak up...

**_We should not be heading home, _****_until we're sure it will not roam…_**

Pitt raised a torch up, howling.

**_Yeah, 'til she's dead…  
Good and dead…  
Kill the Beast!_**

"You're all acting INSANE!" Lilo shouted as they continued the march to the town hall. "Calm down, everyone! It's NOT a-"

Her sage advice was being drowned out as the people began to cry out louder and louder. More torches were being lit as sparks began to rise up into the starless night sky…

**_And this beast,  
She'll be tall as a mountain  
So we won't rest  
'til she's good and deceased!  
Sally forth,  
Tally ho,  
Grab a sword!  
Grab a bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go…_**

**_KILL THE BEAST!_**

Lilo shook her head in disappointment.

**_What folks don't understand seems to scare them to the bone,  
And Grendella is mysterious at least…  
So they grab torches, guns and knives,  
To save the children and their wives…_**

Pleakley now raised a pitchfork high, screaming out.

**_To save our village and our lives…  
We'll kill the Beast!_**

Lilo kicked him in one of his shins and he dropped the pitchfork, turning red. Unfortunately, now everyone was chanting as they entered the town hall…

**Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! ****Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast-**

"Mmm..." Grendella sighed from inside the tube.

They all stopped, and slowly turned their heads to look at her. Bonnie and Clyde were putting one paw on the glass. Grendella had just burped, and was now slowly opening her eyes to look at her parents. She gently put two her hands where the two experiment's hands were, blinking slowly.

"How…can you love her?" Pleakley asked.

"What's not ta love?" Bonnie asked, hugging the tube with Clyde. Grendella then giggled a little, then let out a long yawn before she finally closed her eyes and curled up slightly in slumber.

The mob all looked at each other. Then one by one, they tossed the torches and the pitchforks away and headed into the town hall…

…

…

…

…Grendella looked down at her reflection in the water, sighing. She raised one claw and gently stirred her image, then removed it from the pool.

She was cold again. She headed back to the far end of her cave, grabbed her big, thick, down blanket that had been an old Christmas present and curled herself up in it, allowing sleep to overtake her…

Then she heard a familiar pair of voices.

She smiled.

"You…came…" She said simply as she stood up.

"We gotcha a little somethin'…" Her parents said, as they opened the package and laid down a small cake with the words "Topsy Turvy Day" written on top in green, glow-in-the-dark icing.


	23. Legion and Belle

**LEGION AND BELLE**

THE PAST…

An orange, Stitch-like experiment with a coned head, four extra retractable arms and an extra head. He wasn't the smartest guy around, and he had a tendency to be perverted and mean…his name was Legion. Designation 627…and he had formerly suffered from MPD.

It had taken some serious therapy and help from Lilo and her _ohana_ before he'd gotten it gone…well, not "gone", but now he was easily able to ignore and repress the voices in his head. Cured, basically. What somebody NEEDED to cure though, was his insatiable desire for…

"Dad?" One experiment asked his father. "Why does that orange guy want to wear Ms. Phoon's pants?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just reading his mind and he was thinking that he'd really like to get into Ms. Phoon's pants…"

"Oh, uh…ask your mother."

A light blue experiment with a feathery-like silver/white tail, an ovalish blue nose and a head shaped into three "horns", one at the top, one on either side, was behind him…her name was Belle, and she was trying to help her buddy Legion out.

The two had been best friends for twenty years now. Belle had thought Legion was "stupid, but sweet in a klutzy kinda way" and Legion could see that Belle was trustworthy and reliable. He wanted help on getting girls to like him, so he had approached her at a bar, seeing that many a male wanted to date her…though they all got shouted at.

Belle hadn't shouted at Legion…much. But he didn't care. He liked spunk.

So now Belle was rubbing his shoulders just before he went back into the fold. "Now, how are you gonna get on the scene?"

"Like a sex machine!" Legion repeated to himself.

"Get 'em, tiger!" Belle growled as Legion walked back into the crowd outside the bar...

TEN SECONDS LATER…

"ALREADY? Is it because she's pregnant?"

"I didn't know she was preggers."

"You just saw her! Did you think her stomach stuck out like that naturally?"

Legion looked downwards and held his hands behind his body. "Uhhhhh…"

"Dear God." Belle shouted, making Legion cringe as she slapped her face. "What didja say to her?"

"I just wanna point out that "Jenny Craig" is probably a very popular name…" He tried to defend.

"Come on, let's go…" Belle said, walking off with Legion right behind her. "We'll try again tonight…"

THAT NIGHT…

"Okay, now there she is." Belle said, rubbing Legion's shoulders. "Now you're gonna go over there and you're gonna sit next to her and you're NOT gonna pull any one-liners except for the one I taught you, alright?"

"Right." Legion said, nodding.

"Now just be natural, but don't overdo it. Play it cool, okay?" Belle insisted.

"Right."

"Now go get her, tiger!" Belle laughed, slapping him on his back. Legion got up from his seat and headed over to the bar to sit next to an experiment with frizzy, afro-like hair and purple fur, with a small, rounded nose and black spots on her body as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. She blinked and turned to look at Legion, who spoke the one line he'd been practicing with Belle.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi."

"I'm Legion."

"I'm Tara."

"Nice name."

"So's yours."

"Want a drink?"

"Love one. Appletini, please."

Belle watched, folding her arms and smiling. It looked like things were going well. Then…

**SMACK!**

"That ain't funny, JERK!" Tara jumped off the stool and left the bar. Legion groaned and banged his head on the bar as Belle walked over.

"What happened? You were doing GREAT!"

"I tried to tell her a joke but she didn't like it."

"You tried to pull a black joke on her!?"

"No. It was a _Polish_ joke. How was I supposed to know!?"

"Ugh…" Belle rubbed her temples with her hands. "You're a real piece of work…come on, come on, let's go…"

He and Belle walked out of the bar. Legion sighed. "Man, why can't women be more understanding like you? You don't mind me at all, no matter what I say."

"Yeah, you're lucky you got me, Legion."

"I am, really. I mean, I'm glad you taught me all these tricks with dating women, really. But they don't seem to work the way they should…"

"Oh, cheer up. Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Legion said, smiling as he looked right at her. "Th…thanks…"

Suddenly he looked at her. REALLY looked at her.

"Don't…mention it…" Belle said right back as she really looked at HIM, as if for the first time.

Before they knew it, they were kissing it up.

…

…

…

…Belle and Legion had finished kissing it up and were sitting together on a curb as the streetlight shone down on them.

"Belle…why did I never notice it before?" He asked. "This feeling…"

"I know…" Belle admitted. "I think I got it too!"

Legion bit his lip nervously…then opened his mouth, and his normally rough-and-ready voice became a little bit softer and lower…

_**It's hard to believe…  
That I couldn't see…  
you were always there beside me!**_

Belle nodded, her voice lowering in tone.

_**Thought I was alone,  
With no one to hold…**_

Then both held each other's hands.

_**But you were always right beside me!**_

_**This feelings like no other…**_

_**I want you to knoooooow!**_

The two stood up and proceeded to slow dance as one by one, the stars came out, twinkling around the moon that shone down gently on them, casting moonbeams across the road.

Belle grinned nervously.

_**I've never had someone…**__**that knows me like you do…  
the way you doooo! **_

Legion nodded, blushing visibly.

_**I've never had someone…**__**as good for me as you…  
no one like yoooouu!**_

The two then smiled gently at each other.

_**So lonely before…**__**I finally foooouuuund…  
what I've been looking foooor!**_

And then they kissed.

"…wow." Legion said as he withdrew.

"Wow." Belle said right back.

PRESENT…

"You smell nice today." Legion said as he and Belle walked over to the ball pit, their favorite play-place at Topsy Turvy.

"You're so cute." Belle said as she nuzzled Legion's nose with her own.

"If I am EVER that "cute", shoot me dead." Eclipse said to Esmeralda, sticking his tongue out in disgust as experiments 248 and 627 began to tickle each other in the ball pit.

"Tell you what, how about we make a pact…" Esmeralda said, tapping her cheek with one claw in thought.


	24. Evan

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh...last night I was hit by one of the WORST cases of on-off insomnia I've ever had. It was hot, humid, the bugs were out in full concerto, and my fan didn't do much. Worse still, I think I caught my brother's cold. Lovely. **

**This fellow is a descendant of somebody who would have, at one point, viewed YOU as a cold to be fought...and he'd make you take the last bath you'd ever take! But times change, people change, and more importantly, people have kids. **

**Evan turned out a lot like his dad...**

**And yet...in another way...he didn't...**

**EVAN**

Evan groaned as he pushed his broom across the bar's floor as Leroy, who had escaped police custody for at LEAST the third time today, grinned and clinked a glass against his son's as they chatted it up. Kuko and Peleka were sitting with them as well.

"So there I was, surrounded by cops, all of them had guns pointed at me and I had swallowed my handcuffs and it was giving me the WORST stomach cramp!"

"What did you do?" Jay asked.

"Luckily I know where Slick keeps the painkillers…"

"Say, Jay…Leroy…" Kuko remarked. "Would you like to help me and Peleka kill Sandy?"

"Why would I want to help you kill Sandy?" Leroy asked. "Despite the fun factor, that is…"

"Well, with him gone, Stitch would have to turn his attention to us, AND Sandy wouldn't be in your son's way when you and he try to take over the island."

"Hmm. Win-win situation. Alright!" Leroy said. "Jay, how about it?"

"Well, I AM bored…" Jay admitted.

"Oh please!" Grey laughed, walking over to them. "You won't actually do it, especially not you, Kuko. Or YOU, "Ms. Poison". For all your anger and jealousy towards him, he IS your brother."

"I will TOO get him killed!" Kuko growled.

Grey then put one clawed hand on Kuko's chest, right about his stomach, and grinned goofily. "Feel that, chocolate bear? I'm touchin' your creamy center!" With that, he headed over to the bar counter to order an Icee.

"MUST…KILL…SOMEBODY…TO…PROVE…HIM…WRONG…" Kuko growled. He turned to look at his tasty sister, who immediately ran out of the bar with him right behind.

Jay and his father clinked classes. "Dinner AND a show!" Jay laughed.

Evan groaned and rolled his eyes. Ariel smiled helpfully and handed the eccentric enigma his drink as he took a long sip of it. Evan sighed as he looked over at Grey.

Grey heard this sigh and turned his head. "Evan, is something wrong?"

"…no, no." He remarked, getting back to work.

"Oh no, I'm not buying THAT." Grey laughed. "I may not be smart, but I'm not STUPID." He said. "Now come on. Talk." He turned his head. "Ariel…"

Then he turned it back to look at Evan. "What do you want?"

Evan sighed, then put the broom down carefully. "Just apple juice." He said.

"Apple juice, Ariel."

Ariel nodded, and did a fake-stairwell walk to get an apple juice, then tossed it over to Grey, who caught it in his free hand. He handed it to Evan, and they sat down at a circular table. Leroy pointed over at Grey and rolled his eyes.

"The freak's at it again." He complained.

"Oh, what's this?" Grey asked. "ME, a freak? Because I'm a Kokoro?"

"Among other things." Leroy snickered.

"Oh, you…ugh. You just don't trust what you can't explain, don't like something unless it's just like you. _Stiff_."

He took a sip of his Icee and turned to Evan. "Now what's the problem, Evan?"

"…I want my childhood back."

Grey almost choked on his Icee. "WH-WH-WHAAA?!"

"My dad is out in space as part of the NASA program. Mom's up with him. They both put me in charge of the house and left me all the money they could, but have you ever seen me actually PLAYING?" Evan asked, looking strained.

"…well…" Grey thought back. "…no…and I've been around for a LONG time."

"That's because I've been working for all my life!" Evan said angrily after taking an extra long swig from his trunk of his apple juice. "To pay the house bills, pay for calls to Mom and Dad, pay for my own car, home schooling…I practically grew up with a broom in my hand!"

Grey sighed sadly. "That's rough man…but why do you want your childhood back? I mean, it's not ALL that, there's a lot of…problems…"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Grey, you and I BOTH know that that is a load of MALARKY. Children have it good…maybe I should find a wife and have a kid of my own, that would be just as good!"

"But why?" Grey asked. Evan took a deep breath.

_**The eyes of a child…so innocent and pure…a child's heart…is full of song!  
You take their tiny hand…and lead them to the light…**_

_**As adults we see pain the world…and it sometimes don't seem right!**_

_**Through the eyes of a chiiiild…**_

_**The world is maaa-giiii-cal!  
There's a sparkle in their eyes,**_

_**Cuz they've yet to realize,**_

_**The darkness in our soooouuuuuls!**__**  
And the beauty of their smiiiile…**_

_**Makes a life a lot more liiiv-aaaa-bllle,**_

_**Life may be kinda gay, but it don't seem that way,**_

_**Through the eyes of a chiiiild!**_

Grey took a long sip of his Icee. Then he spoke.

"Look…Evan…I know it seems hard to believe…but you've still got your whole life ahead of you. You can enjoy yourself. Do you REALLY need a car? Or half the stuff you buy yourself to keep yourself an adult? You've got a child inside you, all of us do, you just need to take some time to yourself to listen to it."

Evan blinked a few times. "W-whuh? Really? Inside me?"

Grey nodded.

_**Don't give up…even when the road is long…**_

_**Just find that child inside of you…**_

_**Spread your wings and fly…to the brightest star!**_

"You know, if you pay me some cash, I'll detail your car." Leroy offered. Jay stuffed the salt and pepper shaker into his dad's nostrils, shutting him up.

"SHH! I'm listening!" He said harshly to his dad, holding a claw up to his lips. Now both Grey and Evan were singing, raising their drinks.

_**Through the eyes of a chiiiild…**_

_**The world is maaa-giiii-cal!  
There's a sparkle in their eyes,**_

_**Cuz they've yet to realize,**_

_**The darkness in our soooouuuuuls!**__**  
And the beauty of their smiiiile…**_

_**Makes a life a lot more liiiv-aaaa-bllle,**_

_**Life may be kinda gay, but it don't seem that way,**_

_**Through the eyes of a chiiiild!**_

_**Maybe life is kinda gay…but it don't seem that way…**_

_**Through the eyes…of a…chiiiiiiiiild!**_

"Now then…" Grey said, grinning. "Let's go over to the church and play "Dunk the Monk"!"

"Woohoo!" Evan said, as they hopped up and left the bar. Jay sighed happily.

"Aw, that kinda stuff makes me feel all fuzzy inside." He admitted.

"AIR! I need air!" Leroy hacked.


	25. Specter

**Author's Note:**

**Meet another new character! **

**Some people are mysterious. Some people are just mysteries. And some are both. Specter...is both. And crazy in a way that's not completely good, but not completely bad either. He's...complicated. **

**Finding a good song for him was tough...but I think I hit his personality dead on the head with the one I chose. What do YOU think?**

**SPECTER**

Grey groaned as he lay on the grass, tuckered out from a sugar rush that had hit him hard and incredibly fast. He was mumbling, lip quivering as he whimpered.

"No…no, NO…" He said in a simpering tone. Daveigh, Rupert and Ashton were around him, looking down, concerned. Grey reached up into the air with one hand, a tear trickling down his cheek. "She has a STRONG heart, she wants to LIVE, she wants to **live**..." He sobbed.

"Oh my God, he's…" Daveigh gasped. "I know what he's talking about."

Rupert nodded. He knew too. Ashton bit his lip and shook Grey gently.

"Grey…Grey, wake up!"

"**NO!**" Grey screamed as he stood up quickly. Then he blinked and looked around.

"…I…I was dreaming about…about when I tried to save Lilo." He muttered as he looked down, head hanging. "I…I tried, I swear I tried to hard…but she wouldn't come back, she-she…" He broke into sobs. "She wouldn't come back…how can I hate and love somebody so much at the same time?" He admitted quietly.

"Hate?" Ashton asked.

"She was a strumpet…a STRUMPET…but…but still, she…she…" Grey looked away. "I…I need to get a drink…"

They led him away from where he'd been near…a special Topsy Turvy attraction…and a certain experiment was at the front of said attraction.

Specter grinned that wide, body-splitting grin as he hovered in the air in front of the "Hall of Death", his favorite attraction. He was Spooky's son, another creation of Jumba's, designed to be able to inhabit the most inhospitable of areas…meaning he wasn't going to be affected by what was about to happen.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ashton asked Sandy as the two approached the "Hall of Death" with Specter going in first.

"Why not? Specter says it's safe." Sandy remarked.

"Specters says a **lot** of things are safe." Jay groaned. He was also going in with them.

"Hmm…" Rupert remarked, rubbing his chin. "Are you sure there won't be…any…snakes or crocodiles or whatnot in here? I'd hate to get eaten alive by a giant anaconda…"

"Oh for…" Barty groaned. "That's just…anacondas don't attack humans…yeah, there are giant anacondas, but they don't attack humans…"

"I…am not…A HUMAN!" Rupert shouted, standing on his tippy toes and waving his fist in the air. He was turning red.

"Those anacondas are interesting, how often does the female eat the male?" Jay asked.

"Well, some experiments tend to turn on their mates after pregnancy, it's the same thing with anacondas…" Sandy explained. "Daveigh told me all about it. She also said it can take MONTHS for them to digest food. First they constriiict you…" He squeezed his fists tight. "Then once you're good and suffocated, they eat you head first! Gross, huh, Rupert? Rupert?"

Rupert had been turning blue again, but now he was turning green. Finally he ran off, screaming "BATHROOOOOM", leaving the others alone.

"…eVeR hEaRd Of TaCt, SaNdY?" Specter remarked, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll apologize later. Still, I dunno about this maze." Sandy said, rubbing his chin.

"Come on in, come on in!" Barty said, gesturing for them to come inside. "Unless…" He grinned. "You're chicken?"

All three of them were NOT chicken. They immediately went inside. The Hall of Death had a large pair of double doors leading into a strange, circular building of dark blue. As they walked in neon lights blinded them, filling their senses…and then a large maze appeared before them, with strange, pulsing gases filling their nostrils. They tried to feel their way around the maze as Specter began to giggle like a possessed Teletubby. Suddenly he began to sing!

_**WeLcoMe! SuLpHuR dIoXiDe!  
HeLlO! cArBoN mOnOxIdE!  
tHe AiR, tHe AiR  
iS eVeRyWhErE!**_

**_BrEaTh DeEp, WhIlE yOu SlEeP,  
brEaTh DeEp!_**

"Can't…see…anything!" Ashton complained. "This gas is foggin' up my glasses!" He groaned, rubbing them over and over. He suddenly struck a wall and groaned, feeling blood drip down onto his clothes. "Aw, f-ck-a-luck!"

"My FOOT!" Sandy shouted. He'd walked right into a wall as well.

_**BlEsS yOu, alCoHoL bLoOdStReAm!  
SaVe Me,NiCoTiNe LuNg StEaM!  
iNcEnSe,InCeNsE,  
iS iN tHe AiR!**_

"Can't…breathe…" Jay gasped, staggering around. "Where's…the…exit?"

_**BrEaTh DeEp, WhIlE yOu SlEeP,  
brEaTh DeEp!**_

**_CaTa…ClYsMiC eCtOpLaSm!  
FaLlOuT…aToMiC oRgAsM!  
vApOr AnD fUmE,  
aT tHe StOnE oF mY tOmB!  
bReAtHiNg LiKe A sUlLeN pErFuMe…  
EaTiNg At ThE sToNe Of My ToMb!_**

Sandy's claws scratched down the wall of the maze as he slowly slugged his way over to the exit, dragging the coughing, pale forms of Jay behind him.

"Are we there yet?" Jay groaned. "I'm seeing little birdies goin' tweet-tweet!"

"I see dead people…" Ashton moaned.

"I saw that joke coming." Legion said, walking by the tent with a big grin on his face.

"You're gonna be seeing two more dead people if we don't get outta here!" Sandy gasped out.

Specter continued to giggle and sing.

_**WeLcoMe! SuLpHuR dIoXiDe!  
HeLlO! cArBoN mOnOxIdE!  
tHe AiR, tHe AiR  
iS eVeRyWhErE!**_

**_BrEaTh DeEp, WhIlE yOu SlEeP,  
brEaTh DeEp!_**

Jay and Ashton began to hack and cough madly. HAACK-HACCK!

_**DeEp!**_ Specter commanded.

GUUAAAAHHHGGKKK! Sandy gasped, spitting out some phlegm.

_**DeEp-Da-DeEp!**_

Spitting, hacking and coughing, Sandy, Ashton and Jay all piled out of the exit, gasping in pain as their chests heaved up and down.

"WaNt AnOtHeR gO?" Specter asked as he floated over their panting and heaving bodies, still grinning that nastily mean grin.

Ashton turned himself over onto his back. "I'm going to tell you the same thing that Jews say in regards to whether Masada should fall…**NEVER AGAIN!**"

They crawled off, groaning as Specter floated after them. Barty walked over to Leroy, who was hiding over by the "Hall of Death", feeding a tube into the vent shaft. "Pay up."

"But it didn't work!" Leroy growled.

"Not my problem. I got them in. Not my fault Sandy got them out." Barty laughed.

Leroy dove into his prison jumpsuit's pocket. "Motherfuc-"

"Watch your mouth." Barty remarked. Leroy stuffed a bunch of bills into his hands and Barty began counting them up, walking off. Leroy suddenly heard Officer Kiule call out his name, let out a little "EEP" and ran into the bathroom. Officer Kiule ran over to Barty, who was just putting the money away.

"Did you see Leroy around here?"

Barty grinned and jabbed his thumb at the bathroom, then walked off.


	26. The Rulers of Australia

**Author's Note:**

**Some rulers know how to have a good time. Sometimes that "good time" involves gooooood times. Then are the old-fashioned "good times", which are actually boring. I'm looking at YOU, square-dancing! **

**Then there are genuinely good times. Fun times. Nights when you're just being goofy or silly or trying to have fun without anybody getting hurt...except maybe yourself, depending on the situation. **

**These two know how to have that kind of good time. But before you read on, a word of warning: BE...CAREFUL...WITH...FIRE. These two may be "of ancient heart, keepers of the flame" but they know that holding a lit match up in your fingers while you ready a can of cooking spray to make a flamethrower is stupid. So for all you would-be pranksters out there...CAREFUL! It's all fun and games until somebody gets a third degree burn. **

**Now then, on with the story. And long live Australia! I love writing about the place. :)**

**THE RULERS OF AUSTRALIA**

Australia had at one point been known for kangaroos, Steve Irwin, the Sydney Opera house (or that "freaky white shelly thing) and, sadly, vegemite. Now it was also known as a very, very well protected wildlife preserve. That's right. No hunting. No "shewtin' tucker" or anything along those lines. It was strictly forbidden. You wanted to "bag somethin'", go to Texas where they still executed the retarded, God rest their souls.

The fact that the whole continent was a protected wildlife preserve naturally meant that some people deliberately came to the island, hoping to sneak weapons past security. For those who actually got to the Australian airports with guns or weapons for hunting in their bags, they found that bribery was out of the question, since Experimental Australians ran airport security and would, in no way or form, let somebody hunt one of their cousins and turn them into a rug. Not for all the cash in the world.

**Nobody** got past security thanks to The Lord of the Dreamtime and Anzac's efforts. And there were many farmers making a comeback thanks to the Lord of the Dreamtime's power over the force that was _Zoe_.

"What is _Zoe_?" Ashton asked the kangaroo-like experiment that was Anzac, who adjusted his black headband and sandy-colored vest. He grinned and showed off his rounded yellow teeth and folded his arms, showing off more of the scars on his body. He was strong and his voice gave it away, he was like a troggy "Crocodile Dundee".

"Life magic, kid." Anzac said. "_Zoe _(pronounced dzo-ay) means LIFE. Life that transcends the individual, it means shared life that makes you able to participate in far greater forms of life beyond. _Bios_, or "white magic", is centered around healing the body, among other things. _Zoe_ is…is like _Bios_'s older, wiser, stronger brother."

He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "I personally don't understand how it works all that much, but the Lord of the Dreamtime does."

The Lord of the Dreamtime bowed his serpentine head and nodded. He was the HUGEST snake you'd ever seen, far, FAR bigger than an anaconda and with scales like that of a rainbow's gleam. His eyes were filled with intelligence and wisdom and he had a small smile on his scaly lips as his forked tongue went in and out.

"I must admit, they serve very good pork here." He remarked.

"How many ribs did you have?" Ashton asked.

"As many as are in two pigs." The Lord of the Dreamtime remarked, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"…ew." Ashton commented.

"It's just nature. It's never personal." The Lord of the Dreamtime said.

"Say, you're kind of…skinny, kid." Anzac said. "Want to take one of my training courses back in New Zealand? I'll set you up in my class and I'll have you** pumpin' iron** right away! A couple of weeks and you'll be wrestling gators to the ground!" He bragged.

"Uh…sounds tempting, but no. Say, what do you do for fun? Do you have a "Topsy Turvy Day" at Australia?"

"Well, we do have Cracker Night." The Lord of the Dreamtime said wistfully in deep, beautiful-sounding Australian voice.

"Ah, Cracker Night." Anzac said happily, leaning back in his chair. "I remember it well!"

_**Teary eyes at the window…**_

"_**Where did mom and dad go?**_

_**Wish somebody would hurry up and come and get me,**_

_**Gee I'm scared!"**_

_**The cat ran out, she saw the light and fled!**_

The Lord of the Dreamtime imitated a cat perfectly with a loud "RA-ROOWWRRR", making Ashton snicker as Anzac kept singing.

_**Cracker Night was a real big deal when I was a little kid!  
I'd go and light them off after tea…then ran inside and hid!**_

The Lord of the Dreamtime chuckled.

_**So all the dogs from everywhere were underneath your bed!  
**_

Anzac flicked his ciggie away, then grinned again.

_**Mom'd go down in her dressing gown to see the big bonfire…**_

_**My eyes would watch a straw man burn on a mile-high pile of tires…**_

Anzac flicked his fingers and a small fire appeared on his thumb.

_**Hot as hell…**_

The Lord of the Dreamtime covered his nostrils with his tail.

_**Big black smell, and red-hot rings of wire!**_

The two of them grinned and sang out together.

_**Sky rockets zinging! Catherine Wheels spinning! What a flaming evening…fire trucks were screaming! **_

**_A smoky haze hung around for days, _**_**and grandma's ears were ringin'!**_

Anzac stood up from the table, then lifted it up, grinning.

_**Every night, afta school, draggin' bits of wood!**_

_**Boxes, branches and rotten old fences…and mattresses were good!**_

The Lord of the Dreamtime nodded.

_**I'd even scrounge the final lounge…anything I could!  
**_

"Was it exciting?" Ashton asked.

"Ever lit a firecracker?" Anzac asked, raising an eyebrow.

_**Little Guy Fawkes and letter boxes, blown all outta shape!  
Light the wick…then back off quick! **__**Make the big escape!**_

_**Cackin' ourselves, and rippin' me shirt, s**__**cramblin' through the gate!**_

Ashton could picture a screaming young Anzac running away from a pile of fireworks, Hershey Squirts staining his white pants as he tore across a field. He laughed while The Lord of the Dreamtime continued to sing.

_**Sky rockets zinging! Catherine Wheels spinning! What a flaming evening…fire trucks were screaming!**_

_**A smoky haze hung around for days a**__**nd grandma's ears were ringin'!  
**_

"Were there any accidents?" Ashton asked.

The Lord of the Dreamtime tilted his head in a "well, y'know…" gesture.

_**A house burnt down on the edge of town,  
We all took off with Pa!  
Something whizzed across the road…  
And nearly hit our car!  
A bang and spark lit up the park, **__**and everyone went…**_

At that moment Anzac suddenly realized that he'd flicked his cigarette behind him…and it was going down the road…and into an open sewer grate.

Where somebody had just dumped some firecrackers. There was a HUGE explosion that sent the gate flying along with a font of cess that went shooting into the air. People immediately stopped and stared at it.

_**Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! **_

The Lord of the Dreamtime and Anzac looked at the mess that was raining down on poor Officer Kiule, then at Ashton, smiling mischievously, with nostalgia in their eyes.

_**Cracker night was a real big deal when we were little kids…**__**It seems like only yesterday…tucked away in bed!  
Dreams of schemes and double bunger, daring things...we did!**_

"That settles it." Ashton said. "I've got to get myself some firecrackers."


	27. Pele, Hiaka and Hogan

**PELE, HIAKA AND HOGAN**

Daveigh sipped some juice with Ashton sitting next to her while Sandy sat by her and to the right of Rupert. Grey had folded his arms and sighed at the image before them all at the beach.

"Fire." Daveigh said.

"Blinded by the light." Ashton added.

"Born to run…godfather, are you SURE Bruce Springsteen never saw Jay trying to hit on Pele?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sure." Grey said.

"**WOAA-OOHH, I'M ON FIRE!**" Jay howled as he ran by, diving into the sand and extinguishing his burning body.

They all turned their heads as he got back up and tried a different tack…specifically Hiaka.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

"Oh, Aquarius." She remarked, twirling one lock of hair.

"Really? What kind of personality does that entail?" He asked eagerly. "Because I can tell you now…" He winked seductively. "I've got a nice boat…"

"It's not the size of the boat that counts." Hiaka remarked. "It's the motion of the ocean." She added, grinning. Jay suddenly realized there was a large shadow looming over him and that Hiaka was stepping away…

Too late.

FA-WOOOOM! A huge wave soaked him. He coughed and spluttered.

"Jay has GOT to stop hitting on Hiaka." Grey remarked as a chilled Jay staggered off the beach, while Pele and Hiaka slapped each other high five.

"You and me girl…taking on the world…"

"One scumbag loser at a time!"

"You sure shot HIM down!"

"ME? No, it was all you!"

Hogan laughed, slapping his knee as the girls all walked over to him and sat back down at their seats. Pele had a firespout upon her head, blue stripes running down her well-sculpted female body and a black jumpsuit with hot-rod flames upon it. Hiaka had furless, shiny skin with pale green hair and a black jumpsuit that had a swirling cascade symbol, the symbol for water. Hogan was five feet tall, muscular, with perfect peach marble skin and a moustache, beard and head of golden hair. He sipped his beer and burped long and loudly.

Or he WOULD have. But suddenly he noticed Vee walking by, shouting angrily at Barty…again. And Barty was shouting back. He covered his mouth and held it in and his body shook as the burp rebounded. Pele and Hiaka looked at him, grinning.

"Oooh…you LIKE her, don'tcha?" Pele asked.

"Tell us, how long have you harbored more than fraternal feelings for her?"

"I-er-uh…" Hogan blushed. Then he blustered back up. "It's NOTHIN'! I don't need your help, anyhoo!"

"Oh yes you do. We've seen the way you act around her."

"Why not ask her out?"

"…er…" Hogan blushed.

"You need to show you have a sensitive side!" Pele insisted. "Grey, can you help us out?"

Grey grinned. "I have…an idea. Follow me!"

He led them to a large garage and opened it up, revealing various musical instruments. He turned around and grinned as he held up a guitar while Pele took the drums, Daveigh took the bass, Ashton took the saxophone and Sandy picked up another guitar. And all the while, Hiaka began to couch Hogan.

**_Hogan don't know how to win her,_**

**_He ain't go no soul!_**

**_He don't know the Mashed Potato,_**

**_He can't rock and roll!_**

Hiaka tried to get Hogan to stand up straight, but he kept slouching. Finally she got behind him and delivered a harsh kick to his back, making him stand up straight. She clapped her hands whislt the others sang.

**_I wonder whyyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

**_He's so shyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

_**Teach him the Game of Love!**_

Hiaka handed him a comb and a brush and he tried to clean himself up in front of a mirror in the garage…and failed. She groaned and switched places with Pele, who leapt on his shoulder and did it for him. He grinned at the sight of him looking so cleaned-up, and then turned back to Pele. What now-what the?

_**He don't know the Bossa Nova,**_

_**He can't do the Twist!**_

_**He don't know how to roll her over,**_

_**Can he even kiss?**_

She handed him a saxophone while she took another one and raised it up. She winked, then put it to her lips as she blew in tune and Hiaka switched places with Sandy, taking his guitar.

**_I wonder whyyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

**_He's so shyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

**_Teach him the Game of Love!_**

Hiaka began to jam on the guitar, then after finishing up a quick chord, tossed it to Hogan. "Repeat." She said.

**_He don't know the Bossa Nova,_**

**_He can't do the Twist!_**

**_He don't know how to roll her over,_**

**_Can he even kiss?_**

**_I wonder whyyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

**_He's so shyyyyyyyyyyy…_**

**_Teach him the Game of Love!_**

Hogan repeated the chord perfectly. He beamed. "Not bad." Pele admitted, switching the guitar for the saxophone. "Now do MY part." She said, getting Ashton to switch with her.

**_Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! _**

**_Teach him the Game of Love!_**

Hogan took a deep breath, then blew on the saxophone.

**_Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! Do! Da-do-do! _**

They all looked at each other. He was ready…

**_He's learned the Game of Love!_**

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

Hogan quickly strode over to Vee, a guitar upon his back. Jay was trying to put the moves on her, and when he saw Hogan he tossed the muscular experiment a look. "Get lost, or get schooled."

Hogan grinned and quickly slung the guitar in front of him, making Jay, Vee, and the crowd of people around them's eyes widen as he proceeded to rock out. Jay couldn't believe it.

**_But he can't boogie…_** Jay insisted.

"Look at him GO!"

**_He can't twist…_**

"He's AMAZING!"

_**Well, he can't kiss!**_

Hogan suddenly slid over on his knees to Vee, pulled her down, planted one on her lips, then jumped up, cartwheeling back and landing on his feet as he resumed his playing and began to sing, mocking Jay.

**_I can ROCK AND ROLL! HA!_**

**_Come on now…ya gotta get yourself some learnin'!_**

**_It's back to school for you, kid!_**

**_Don'tcha know? Your momma didn't teach you NOTHIN'!_**

**_Oh yeah, yeah! Oh yeah, yeah!_**

Finally he finished and grinned at Vee. She looked nervously at him, then at Jay.

"First thing…" She said, slapping Jay's face so hard he fell on his butt. "Second thing…Hogan, you're sweet, but you're like a brother to me, that's…that's all."

With that, she walked off. Hogan's jaw dropped like a brick. Finally he ran off, covering his eyes with one arm. Pele and Hiaka ran after him while Grey smacked his face.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" He groaned.

"Well, we can't have happy endings ALL the time." Daveigh admitted sadly.


	28. The Wyrd Sisters

**Author's Note:**

**Now I'm veering into the "villainous" area of the spectrum of people that live in the future Kokaua Town. So a head's up: soon I will be posting the chapters for the sequal to "Not Just A Hamster, Not Just A Villain"...and the introductory arc itself with provide an answer to a question that's been probably bugging people for quite a while. But that won't come until later. For now, enjoy this chapter! I think it fits the personality of the Wyrd Sisters well. **

**THE WYRD SISTERS**

Identical sisters, save for their hair. One had hair as red as a brick, one like amber waves of grain, one with hair like a raven. All had black bodies, pure white eyes, pointed noses, long fingernails and the tattoo for the element of darkness on their chests.

All three sisters had something in common with, interestingly enough, Pele and Hiaka: Pureblood daughters of experiments, all pretty, all smart, all having bright futures…

But while Pele and Hiaka had spent their childhood using their powers for things like practicing walking on hot coals, surfing, learning how to swim and how to blow tiki torches in luaus, the Wyrd sisters…well…you see…

They had decided instead to spend their childhood with experiments like 086…and when they HADN'T been hanging with the wrong crowd, they'd been going through the "Reserved" section of the library, looking through books such as "King Solomon's Demon Guide", "The Encyclopediae Demonicae" and "Tighter Thighs in Thirty Minutes"…

That last one was for Vera. She was the most "normal" of them all.

As of now they were inside a big black building that resembled a cathedral but had a sign on the front after a set of steps guarded by gargoyles. The sign read "Not a church. **Deal** with it."

The one with raven hair was perhaps the most beautiful of them all since her nose was a little less pointy and she had a bit of a kinder smile. This was Vera. Next to her was the blond-haired, almost as young Skulla, who looked over at the red-haired Ura.

"Is the sacrifice prepared? I feel a chill upon the air…" She asked Ura as Vera brushed her hair back with her clawed hand. Ura grinned and turned her head to look at the unconscious, purple-furred, cat-like experiment that was lying, knocked out on a bean bag chair in the center of the big hall they were all in. There was a very large cauldron in the center, with clawed "feet" at the bottom. Ura held up a knife with a slightly curved tip at the end, tossing it up and down and always catching it on the handle with each toss.

"It's ready, stolen fresh from off street."

"A lovely piece of fresh-caught meat! The Prince of the Northern Regions of Hell awaits, let's send some dinner to his plate!" Skulla said. "Vera, get him over here while we prepare the cauldron."

Vera walked over to the "guest", clapping her hands. A hand of darkness formed beneath the sleeping experiment's chin and tickled his neck. He woke up, chuckling…then gasped when he saw Vera was before him. She snapped her fingers, and the hand became chains, tying his hands and legs up. He tried to run, but instead fell to the ground, looking up in horror.

"Calm down. This will be over quickly..." She said, kneeling down and stroking the top of his head, lifting him up.

"No, wait, please…"

"It's really no use begging child, and no use trying to get wild. Plenty of others have tried it. None can match us, not in here, where our power is strongest." Skull said. "Just accept it, alright?"

"Wait…you don't rhyme all the time?"

"Not always, but we often try…"

"We find it helps the time go by…"

Ura grinned and looked at the sacrifice, pointing at the cauldron. "And now it's time for you to die!"

Vera, Ura and Skulla lifted the sacrifice over the cauldron as it's greenish/purple/black blend of liquid slowly stirred itself. The experiment began to scream…screams that were silenced once he was tossed into the large cauldron. He couldn't break the chains on his arms and legs, but the potion was highly oxygenized, he wouldn't die…YET…

"Let's begin." Ura said. They proceeded to slowly waltz around the cauldron, singing out as they tossed ingredients into the cauldron and the fire beneath it slowly sparked.

_**Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble!  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes!**_

**_Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing!_**

As they sang, the experiment within the cauldron felt it get hotter and hotter…he struggled uselessly. He had to get out, had to…

Was there…something FORMING…above the cauldron? No, it couldn't be…

_**Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble!  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes!**_

_**In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf!**_

There WAS something forming…something big and red and looking down at HIM with large, soul-searching eyes. His mouth began to open in a scream of horror as it flexed large claws…

_**Double, double, double, double, tooooil...and trouble  
Fiiiire burn...and cauldron bubble!**_

_**Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble!**_

All that came out were…bubbles.

**_Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron...bubble..._**

**_SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!_**

"By the pricking of my thumbs!" The experiment gasped as a large red dragon snatched him from the cauldron. He had time to scream before he and the dragon vanished in a blaze of fire. A few moments later…

The dragon re-appeared and nodded at the three sisters. "A good meal of flesh indeed." He complimented. "And a new soul for which to make my servant. You did well. I needed somebody who was made for cleaning, actually…"

"We aim to please." Ura said, bowing.

"It is our pleasure." Skulla added, also bowing.

"Darkness is our greatest treasure." Vera finished, bowing as well. "We hope you liked it, Prince Vassago."

"Well, I must be off. Oh, by the way, you should get running. Jude and the police will be here in…twenty seconds." With that, Vassago nodded and his large, draconic form vanished. The three sisters quickly huddled together, clenching each other's hands as darkness shielded them…and then they melted into the shadows.

"God…bless America!" Jude growled as he and Officer Kiule and his force busted into the church. "We're too late!"

"Always too late. This makes the third one this month…" Officer Kiule remarked.

"We'll get them yet." Jude insisted. "My God will NOT allow them to continue to do such deeds unpunished!"


	29. Jacques

**JACQUES**

"Whoooo wants to see me put 10 squirts of hot sauce in my taco?" Grey asked everyone as he held a soft taco of beef, cheese and lettuce up. People blinked at him.

"Whoooo wants to see me put 20 squirts of hot sauce in my taco?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like where this is going." Daveigh remarked.

"Whoooo wants to see me put AN ENTIRE BOTTLE of hot sauce in my taco?" Grey asked, sticking his tongue out and having his eyebrows go up and down, up and down, up and down.

TEN SECONDS LATER…

"Ahh…the tears of a clown." Ashton remarked sagely.

"Grey…sucking upon my tail is not going to cool you down any faster." Ranku said to the mutt, who was whining and whimpering.

…

…

…

…Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel was very, very dead. And he didn't like it.

But…at least…he got to watch over his twin brother.

He now lay on a cloud that was drifting along in the night sky, looking down longingly as his brother was laughing, surrounded by friendly faces. His lip quivered, then he crossed his arms and lay back on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Why do you torture us so?" He asked. "I know what my brother's going to endure because of what I heard down THERE…good God, why send me to Purgatory, why send me to the darkness instead of oblivion? It's torture, TORTURE…having to hear my brother's cries and to see his pain…and then he called me back…he actually called me back…our bonded souls finally did something amazing. I can watch him now at least, yet this is torture too…"

A blackbird calling made him jolt back to Earth, sort of. He looked down at the town below and saw his brother and he felt longing…a terrible tugging feeling in his heart.

"Yes…this is torture too…"

He sighed, resting his head upon his paws as his tail swished back and forth in the air.

_**Not among the living, so I watch from far away…  
I gazed far up above and far below me!  
All my life I've watched them all as I remained alone…  
Hungry for the histories they showed me!  
Throughout my life I memorized their faces…  
I know them as they will never know me…  
If only I could know just how it feels to pass a day,  
To be among them…  
To be one of them…**_

He stood up, then slowly walked down a fluffy staircase of clouds that cascaded down, twirling around as he sang.

_**Down there…  
Living in the sun!  
Just give me one day down there,  
All I need is one…  
To hold forever,  
Down there  
Where they all live, ohhh…**_

He clenched his hands to his chest and took a deep breath.

_**What I'd give!  
What I'd dare!  
Just to live one day down there!**_

He finally leapt off the clouds and whizzed, invisible, through the air, passing over the people in the street.

_**Out here among the millers and the weavers and their wives,  
Down below and up above I've always seen them!**_

He saw his brother walking along the sidewalk and came to a stop, sitting on top of the church roof.

_**Every day my brother smiles and goes about his life…**_

_**Heedless of the gift it to **__**be**__** him!**_

He clenched his fists up and held them to the sun's light.

_**If IIII was in with my kin,  
I'd treasure ev-ery in-stant!  
**_

He leapt off the church and passed along the beach, over the glimmering waters, spinning around.

_**Down here…  
Strolling by the saaaaaand!**_

He landed on a palm tree, stretching his arms to take the beauty of the beach around him in.

_**Taste a morning out here,  
Like an ordinary maaaan!  
Who freely walks about here,  
Just one day and then…  
I swear I'll beeee...content…  
With my shaaaaare…**_

He spun around and around, floating higher and higher into the sky.

_**Won't resent!  
Won't despair!  
Know not how,  
And I don't care!**_

Finally he returned to the clouds and stretched out his hand at the island, singing more passionately than ever before.

_**Let me spend…**_

_**One day…**_

_**Down…**_

_**Theeeeere!**_

Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Don't worry. You're gonna get your chance." That wonderfully adorable girl told him.

"…thank you." He said simply as she slowly walked back to the others. "…thank you."


	30. Jolie, Pitt and the Posses

**There are different kinds of darkness. There's the darkness that comes from revenge, the darkness that comes from enjoying others suffer, and, as so often demonstrated by the people who are the center focus of this chapter, the darkness that comes from the petty, bitter teasing kids endure all the time in school.**

**I was an easy target because I was overweight, overly sensitive and a goofball. But being teased so often and so cruelly forced me to open my heart, to learn compassion. So I guess I should thank the bullies...**

**Then again, that doesn't mean that what they did was the right thing. It's complicated...**

**Ah well. Just enjoy this chapter!**

**JOLIE, PITT AND THE POSSES**

One was a muscular, tall experiment that had a rooster-like crest on top of his head, with strong stripes of dark red and blue upon his light blue skin. He had hooved hands and feet, a big white t-shirt with camouflage pants and sharp teeth, and he was built for harsh work. One was a slightly buck-toothed, green-skinned experiment with tilted antennae and a rather skinny body who had a big sneer and, get this, a polo shirt with a pocket protector. The other male was an experiment with a very round head and eyes that were frighteningly empty. He had dark blue skin and stubby fingers and puffy cheeks, wearing a rather beautiful long scarf that trailed behind him, with ocean waves painted upon it.

Their owners were, respectfully, a girl with long, dark hair and a pretty yet cruel face. Her brown/black eyes had no kindness in them, and neither did her two buddies. The first guy was African-American, and his hairstyle was freaky, to say it gently. It looked so outrageous, it looked almost fake. And the other one had blue hair in large waves, and was wearing dark blue clothing. His skin was as pale as sea foam and he, like the others, had a nasty attitude about life. Their names?

Jolie, McGrudder, Justin. Pitt, Aaron and Alexander. All were all together. Two threesomes. One all human. One all troggy. All of them bullies.

They were all looking over at Grey, who was about to go to Ariel's Aerie. He saw Jolie and overheard her conversation.

"Dad CANNOT stop drinking." She told her "friends" as they all sat around a circular table. It was getting darker and darker out. "Morning, noon and night."

"Did you try switching his stuff for non-alchoholic beer?" Justin asked her and Pitt.

Pitt waved a cloven hoof in the air. "Tried that…he can taste AND smell the difference. Heck, he can tell the vintage of a wine from the clinking sound it makes when you hit it."

"And my stupid sisters and my brother are no help at all!" Jolie groaned. Her hair was getting in her eyes but she didn't care. "Why on Earth don't they do anything? How many more times am I going to have to hit them before they take a hint that-"

_**Jolie has a dad that might as well be dead,f  
A case a day habit and 3 other kids…  
But you're a much more beautiful person  
Than they'll ever know!f**_

Jolie turned her head to look at Grey, eyes narrowing. "What…are…you…saying…freak?"

_**You hate the world  
At least the one outside,  
You're an angst-filled kid living a bully's life!  
But you're a much more beautiful person  
Than you'll ever know!**_Jolie rushed over to him, holding a switchblade knife to his throat. "What's your angle in this?!" She demanded to know. "Shut up right now!"

_**Close your eyes and let time tick byyyy,  
In this life, it's OK to cry, sometimes.  
It can be hard to see what's right in front of you!  
**_

Grey reached up and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. She blinked a few times in surprise.

_**You're gonna smiiiiile sometimes,  
and worlds will colliiiide!**_

Jolie let go of him. He gently held her hand, looking into her dark blue eyes with his green-tinted black ones.

_**I know you're tired of waiting,  
So when you're through with hating,  
You'll be a much more beautiful person,  
And now you know!  
**_

Jolie gave him a funny look and punched him in the stomach. "Sensy-feely weirdo!" She growled. She then stomped his foot and he fell to the ground, rolling over to Pitt, Alexander and Aaron, who looked down at him.

"I like this view, boys." Pitt said, snickering. "It suits a little freak like you."

Grey staggered up, clutching his stomach as he looked intently at them.

_**Your victims can't help but feel alone,  
Why make them walk with their heads hung low?  
Be a much more beautiful person  
Than they'd ever know!  
You don't gotta be so nasty  
Be nice and gain some popularity,  
Being nicer could be a help, you never know!  
**_

By now a crowd of students had gathered around them, Daveigh, Ashton and Sandy included. They watched as Pitt raised Grey up by the throat. "You're asking me to be NICE? Why should I listen to you, you little mutt?!" He growled, baring sharp teeth.

Grey groaned in pain, but sang out all the same.

_**Close your eyes and let time tick byyyy,  
In this life, it's OK to cry, sometimes.  
It can be hard to see what's right in front of you!  
You're gonna smiiiile sometimes,  
and worlds will colliiide!  
I know you're tired of waiting,  
So when you're through with hating,  
You'll be a much more beautiful person,  
You'll be a much more beautiful person,  
And now you know!  
**_

Pitt threw him through the air and he landed right in front of Eclipse and Esmeralda. He looked up at them, spitting some blood out to the side. He stood up, pointing at Eclipse. "I know about you, Eclipse. I know how you've felt!"

_**Yeah, you don't feel so lucky,  
**__**But I've seen so many things in you.  
Believe me, I know just what you're going through!**_

He turned to the students around him, speaking directly to them, gesticulating dramatically to get his point across.

_**So stand up and take a bow,  
Hold your head high,  
Don't-let-the-bad guys-get-you-down!  
It's all about you,  
And it's long over due!**_

Suddenly he was forcibly lifted up by Pitt, Jolie and the others and spun rapidly around, around and around. He began to turn green with sickness, but he would NOT shut up! He would be heard! He tried one more plea…

_**You're gonna smile sometiiiimes,  
and worlds will colliiide!  
I know you're tired of waiting,  
So when you're through with hating,  
You'll be a much more beautiful person…**_

He was suddenly slammed into the wall, hard. He groaned and slid down it.

_**You'll be a much more beautiful person…**_

He suddenly felt Jolie grin as she placed the knife at the back of his neck, but he would not shut up.

_**You'll be a much more beautiful person,  
And now you know! **__**Now you know!**_

Jolie suddenly stabbed him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Pitt then lifted him up and heaved him through the air and he landed in a trash can, groaning.

_**Now you know!**_

Pitt, Jolie and their gang laughed and walked off. "Friggin' fairy." Pitt snickered. Sandy, Daveigh and Ashton walked over to the circular trash can and helped Grey out.

"You alright?" Daveigh asked.

"Sometimes the bad guys are lost causes…" Ashton remarked sadly.

"You can't save everyone all the time." Sandy insisted. "Not even Superman can do that."

"…I guess…that doesn't mean I can't stop trying." Grey said, dusting himself off. "Well, I'd better get going back to the bar, Rupert's waiting for me.


	31. Gizmo

**GIZMO**

He had purple and light purple skin, black, stubby hair on his head, a big nose…he was the "Mini-Me" to Jumba's Dr. Evil. He was Jumby's clone, and he was named Gizmo. A technological whiz and evil genius.

Now I know what you're thinking. "Why a clone? Why didn't Jumby just have kids?"

Well you see, when Jumby approached the idea of having kids to his father, his dad decided to give him… "The talk".

It went something like this:

"When a bird…and bee…are loving each other much, or are forced into arraigned marriage, like Jumba, they get married, or "hitched"…or as some are putting it, "b--ch sinks claws into you". Then, eventually, bird starts losing her mind and seeing Mexicans everywhere. And bee…poor…poor bee…is left sitting alone in laboratory chair, all night, trying to remember what life was like before he **DIED INSIDE.**"

Now do you understand why Jumby never married? Gooooood. Glad we had this chat.

At the moment, Rupert was looking straight at Gizmo as he examined a butterfly in a Petri dish, taking it's wings apart, strand by strand.

"That's cruel." Rupert told him. "Disgusting."

"I find it fascinating. As a fellow doctor of mad science, you should understand the beauty behind it!"

"FORMER doctor of mad science. Now I am the de facto leader of a clinic to save and BETTER lives, not make them worse." Rupert remarked, looking at Gizmo like he was a bug himself. "I almost wish that-"

Suddenly he noticed that a piece of plaster was falling from a roof. He rushed forward, grabbed Gizmo, and tugged him away just in time before it came down, crushing the butterfly, the dissection kit and the Petri dish Gizmo had been using. The purple trog looked at Rupert, raising an eyebrow.

"You ruined my experiment, you lousy rodent!" He snapped.

"I just saved your life!" Rupert said. "You could at least THANK me!"

"Why would I thank you for doing something you feel obligated to do?" Gizmo asked, folding his arms. "You and that Grey and Daveigh and Ashton are all just the same. You have this feeling inside you that makes you think you have obligation to help others in need. It's called the "herd instinct". Dumb animals have it. Smart people ignore it."

"I KNOW what a herd instinct is, you little…" Rupert growled. "You're missing the point-"

"Not really." Gizmo remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

He walked off, brushing his hair back with Rupert walking after him. "Now hold on, we're not-wait…"

Rupert grabbed Gizmo by his lab coat and tugged it down.

"Those are acidic burns." He said softly. "Gizmo, where did you…where did you GET these?"

Gizmo tossed him a look. "Do you REALLY want to know?" He asked, grinning evilly. "Fine…I'll show you…"

…

…

…

…soon they were in a HUMONGOUS plant. There were large vats pouring their contents into even more vats, smoke rising up from stacks up through an open roof, and haggard-looking people all around, all humans. Gizmo looked pleased with himself. The air was rank and had a hobo-esque smell to it, a mixture of beer, vomit and a failed attempt at antiseptic. Gizmo gestured out at all of it.

"It took me ten years, but I worked my way up…and now I OWN this place after the previous owner insulted me, then took a dip in one of the pots." He brushed his hair back. "Simple matter of erosion around the rim, you see…worst part is, he ruined the chemical structure of the mixture. It dissolved his bones, true, but it also made the d—n thing sterile…"

"You…used to WORK here…and you killed the-"

"No, he slipped and fell. If he had bothered to do safety checks like I suggested instead of shouting in my face with rum on his breath, he would have lived." Gizmo remarked. "Now then…I have to get my workers moving."

He leapt onto the railing and shouted out.

_**And it's go boys go…  
I'll time your every breath!  
Though every day you're in this place, you're two days nearer death!  
But you goooo!**_

Gizmo turned around and leapt off the railing, grinning at Rupert and clenching his fists before him.

_**A process man been I, and I'm tellin' you no lies…  
I've worked and breathed among the fumes that tread across the skies!**_

The others all sang along with him, rising up and down on huge pots as Gizmo gestured all around him.

_**There's thunder all around us and there's poison in the air!  
There's a lousy smell that smacks of hell and dust all in me hair!**_

All of the humans called out to each other.

_**And it's go boys go!  
He'll time our every breath!  
And every day we're this place we're two days nearer death!**_

One caught Rupert's attention. He was wearing a tacky red and blue plaid shirt and he twirled around on a chain, one hand stretched out as he sang.

_**But we goooo!**_

Gizmo grinned and rubbed his hands at the sight of his work. "I do so LOVE this job. I make so much money from these monkeys…"

"You don't deserve any of it." Rupert spat.

Gizmo turned on him. "Oh REALLY?!" He demanded to know. "Let me tell you something…" He whispered, jabbing a thumb into the Muridean's chest.

_**Well I've worked among the spitters and I breathed the oily smoke!  
I've shovelled up the gypsum and neon makes you choke!  
I've stood knee deep cyanide, got sick with a caustic burn…  
Been working rough, I've seen enough, to make your stomach turn!  
**_

The workers sang out once again.

_**And it's go boys go!  
He'll time our every breath  
And every day we're in this place we're two days nearer death!  
But we goooo!**_

Rupert folded his arms. "You probably don't even pay them enough!"

"Not true." Gizmo said, adjusting his glasses.

_**There's overtime and bonus opportunities galore…  
The young men like their money and they all come back for more!**_

Rupert shook his head and jabbed a digit at Gizmo.

_**But soon they're knocking on and they look older than you should…  
For every bob made on the job, they pay with flesh and blood!**_

_**And it's go boys go!  
He'll time our every breath  
And every day you're in this place you're two days nearer death!  
But you goooo!**_

Gizmo stepped back, dusting himself off before he continued on.

_**A process man been I, and I'm tellin' you no lies…  
I've worked and breathed among the fumes that tread across the skies!**_

_**There's thunder all around us and there's poison in the air!  
There's a lousy smell that smacks of hell and dust all in me hair!**_

Everyone sang out the next line…save for Rupert, who headed slowly for the exit as the men danced around the pots in an almost tribal fashion as Gizmo beat his hands on the railing like a drum while his workers "riverdanced".

_**And it's go boys go!  
He'll time our every breath!  
And every day we're this place we're two days nearer death!**_

_**And it's go boys go!**_

_**He'll time our every breath!**_

_**And every day we're in this place we're two days nearer death!**_

Rupert turned his head slightly to look back at the factory before he headed off to the bar.

_**But you goooooooooooo…**_


	32. The Galactic Federal Alliance

**Some people are "evil by default", roped into doing bad things simply because of the company they keep...or the company that hires them! Sucks, yeah...but that then begs the question, "why don't they blow that pop stand"? Why not leave? Some people have bad reasons for staying, some have good. **

**I wish to say this: I have no grudge against the soldiers who are off fighting in other countries, not even those over in Iraq. I just want the soldiers to be fighting for an honest or good reason. If the soldiers are over there because of some petty reason, then they should take action. Of course, then that makes me think of the idea of them deserting, or shooting their commanding officers, which puts me in the usual ethical dilemma I'm in! Suppose they DO run! Where would they go? Could they make it? Would it be a better idea to kill the officer? Or maybe just to lock him up?**

**Point is this: being in the army is complicated...and sometimes, yes, the commanding officer's a horrible, evil person who deserves justice. Watch "Full Metal Jacket" and you'll have an idea of what kind of commanding officer you should NEVER get. Or...read on, and get an idea of what it's like to work for the GFA. Rueben, yes, IS a member of the GFA, but I couldn't include HIM in what these guys wanna do...**

**THE GALACTIC FEDERAL ALLIANCE**

At one point, the GFA had been a shining beacon of order, hope and security for all of the galaxy. Now it was…not so much. Now it was something quite bad.

Example? Here, one human talking to a trooper of the GFA:

"Do you guys even HAVE a word for "RESTRAINT"?!"

"…on the ground! NOW!"

Point proven. Currently there were four Admirals of the Galactic Federal Armada, the "head honchos", as it were, who were subordinate only to Executive Commander Totaltul, who was only subordinate to the Grand Councilman.

All of those admirals were in the kitchenette of the head battleship that led the Armada, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He resembled an elementary schoolchild with smooth, rounded hands and feet, big white eyes with small black pupils, murky brown hair and peach marble skin with a dark, cloaked jacket and a crescent moon scar beneath one eye.

"Ahchoo-achoo-dabebuttahsammih." He said, which meant "I chewed and chewed the peanut butter sandwich." This was Parkston, from Libertaria. He had a…mental condition. For starters, he had taken a Faustian pact. His soul literally belonged to the forces of Hell. He had a dozen or more tattoos on his body all in Satanic script and when he cut himself and focused on somebody before him, THEY'D get hurt instead of him. Also, he used this power for more…inappropriate things.

By the cupboard was a huge, dolphin-like fish alien that towered over the can of sardines he had opened. He was wearing a dark purple jumpsuit, a pink belt, and had more weapons on his person than "Rambo" in ANY of the movies. He was of Gantu's race, yes, but although he was dolphin-like in appearance, he was NOT friendly. This was Chiron, and he was a pitiless, brutish admiral who had a tendency of breaking new, "disappointing" recruits in his fishy paws.

Across from him, drinking some coffee, was a gargoyle-like creature in a tight black jumpsuit, who had strange alchemic circles drawn on his hands. He had long, dark blue, spike-like lines running down from the back of his head, a large nose, and a mole on his chin that had a single hair growing out of it. His eyes shone with intelligence and a certain…playfulness. This was Garguiem, and he was about to spit out his coffee. "PHOOOOO! Jeez, this stuff is nasty…it's bland and cherry flavored! Who made this?!" He held up a fist. "I'll use my Explosive Alchemy and-"

"YOU made it, remember?" The last admiral said, rolling his eyes. He had long, long purple hair, a slender but muscular body, blue triangular tattoos underneath his eyes and a face that was almost angelic. He had a guitar in his hands and was plucking out a few tunes whilst his dark purple eyes looked at Garguiem. "You were drunk last night, that's not the ONLY thing you did."

"Oh. Well in that case…" Garguiem punched himself in the face. "Okay, I'm good." He laughed.

"AH-HEM."

They all looked up and groaned at the cap-uniform-and smirk-wearing prick that was their boss, the executive commander. How could he POSSIBLY fit all those medals on there? He had no nose, rather dark hair and his skin that had once been the color of the a bluejay was now darkened as well, and his eyes…there was a repressed schoolyard bully practically BEGGING to be let out.

"Hello sir." They all mumbled out, with Parkston being the last, adding "I spoke".

"Now hurry up with breakfast. Then get to my office." EC Totatul snickered. "It's toenail day." With that, he walked off, laughing. A few moments later, they heard a CRASH, an "ow", and then "Oops, did I do THAT? Sad for you!" followed by more laughter.

"He just knocked another guy's breakfast down to the ground." Garguiem groaned. "Funny, yes…for a HIGH SCHOOLER. Can't he…grow up a little?!"

"I think he's hilarious." Chiron defended.

"That is because you are a suck-up, I said to the fish." Parkston remarked. "Furthermore, the EC smells of EGG."

"Well you smell of sulphur!" Garguiem snapped back.

Myr simply plucked on his guitar. He didn't even WANT to be in the Galactic Federal Armada. He'd been blackmailed in by the Grand Councilman who had threatened his girlfriend. Then he realized something.

"Say…what's his paycheck? The EC's?"

"Fifty times bigger than ours, I muttered." Parkston said, tossing the remains of the PB and J sandwich over his shoulder.

"I could blow his pillow up again." Garguiem offered. "That would be funny!"

"Maybe we should kill him…" Chiron mused. "I could eat him!"

Then Myr began to sing…

_**When our boss finally dies…life will be strange!**_

_**When our boss finally dies, our whole world will change!**_

_**When our boss finally dies…we'll scream and we'll yell…**_

Chiron suddenly got it. He grinned.

_**Cuz we'll be fuckin' rich as HELL!  
**_

Myr nodded. They all immediately ran after the EC, sneaking down the hallway and watching him walk off.

_**Oh God won't you die? Don't keep us in suspense!  
Oh boss won't you cough…up that inheritance!  
Oh please don't you…hold on another day!**_

_**We love you to death…**_

Garguiem shrugged.

_**But there ARE bills to pay…**_

Parkston rubbed his chin. "I have an idea…" He raised a knife to his wrist and grinned. "How about this, I said…

_**Suicide would be nice…**_

He then raised a needle.

_**Disease might be cool!**_

Garguiem raised a hand.

_**I can blow him to ashes over our swimming pool!**_

Chiron held his hands together and sighed dreamily.

_**I could be set for life…I'd never be bored…**_

There was a "DING" as the EC walked into an elevator and the door closed. They all turned to Myr, who grinned.

_**Let's cut that elevator's cord!**_

They ran to the elevator, forced the door open, and continued to sing!

_**Oh Boss won't you die? To Hell you ought to pass!  
I can't wait to hear…how they will fry your ass!  
Oh boss won't you die? Just take a final bow!**_

_**Boss won't you die?**_

The door was open. Chiron grabbed the thick elevator cord and snapped it in his hands. The elevator plummeted down. FAST. But he called out after it:

_**Everyone hates you anyhow!**_

They all slapped each other's hands, save for Myr, who was mumbling something in Jewish…the Mourner's Kaddesh.

"Oh, you don't have to do that for somebody like HIM." Garguiem said.

"It's only fair." Myr said.

"Well, think about it: he was close to the retirement age anyhow…" Garguiem admitted.

_**For God's sake, the jerk was as old as the sun…**_

_**His social security number was one!**_

They looked down into the wreckage of the elevator.

_**He's GOTTA be dead, or an amputee…**_

Myr looked nervously down. Hmm.

_**Could he really be dead? Could we finally be free?**_

_**My girlfriend's waiting, at last I can go!**_

_**Was this karma or fate? It just goes to show…**_

"What are we going to tell the Grand Councilman, I asked them?" Parkston asked. "Because, I added, I had an idea…"

_**We'll say the plague got him, a terrible blight, **_

_**That the big motherf—ker has walked towards the god-d-amned liiiight!**_

"COUGH-COUGH!"

They all looked down into the elevator and saw EC Totaltul crawling out, brushing himself off. "Wow, that "jump at the last second thing" actually WORKED for me! Nice..."

He walked off, singing "I'm gonna live forever! Nothin's gonna happen to meeeee!"

The admirals all looked at each other, sighing.

_**So much for our plans…the asshole ain't dead…**_

_**Not even a bump on his overblown head…**_

_**But we shall correct…this grave oversight…**_

_**Yes everything should turn out…alright…**_

_**We'll just get him while he's sleeping…toniiiight!**_


	33. Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

**It's unusual for me to find a character who sort of creates himself...but it happens. The character gets a life of it's own, much to my surprise...be it good...or bad. In this case, Eclipse is both. I picked a name I thought would fit a dragon of darkness, and tried to imagine what his childhood would have been like to turn him the way he ended up...**

**It's been said that a selfish person doing a single good deed like giving up some money to a beggar in the street accomplished something greater than if you or I gave up a life for a friend. Why? Because it's harder for the selfish person to do good...so his act of kindness has more weight. Maybe that's true, maybe it's not...I don't know. **

**But then again, WHY would somebody do a good deed when normally they're bad or evil? **

**There is one good explanation...**

**ECLIPSE**

The sun was beginning to set, the night reaching over the island slowly, darkness spreading through the sky.

"I have a question for you, Ashton." Offier Kiule asked Ashton as they walked across the sidewalk, across from the church.

"Shoot." Ashton remarked.

"Would you say your adoptive father Rupert is a good doctor?"

"Hmm…" Ashton rubbed his chin, thinking back to "Take your kid to work day"…

THAT PARTICULAR DAY:

"So those experiments that they're wheeling in…Pitt and his gang…they've been giving you trouble again?" Rupert whispered to Ashton from the closet as the posse passed on stretchers.

"Yes, yes…"

"Well…I'll have to do something about that." Rupert said, getting out of the closet and quickly racing to the operating room. Pitt was wheeled in, wincing as he held his bleeding arm.

"So YOU'RE the doctor that's gonna operate on me? Well you'd betta be good!" Pitt growled as the nurse went back to the others outside the room.

"Hold up…do you have a reservation?" Rupert asked, folding his arms.

"A WHAT?!" Pitt shouted.

"Sorry, I'm booked all the way through New Year's."

"_But-but-but_…"

"Sorry, you should have called in earlier and booked ahead. In fact, you should have booked the rest of your body as well." Rupert said, hopping off the stool he was on and wheeling him out the other way, ignoring Pitt's cursing. "NEXT!"

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"So…" Rupert said as he raised a scalpel up. "If this hurts, you'll be the first one to know." He told Aaron.

"What about anesthesia?" Aaron asked.

"No thank you, I'd prefer to be awake for this." Rupert told him, grinning.

"AAAAA!!" Aaron screamed as he leapt off the operating table and ran out the other door.

TEN MORE MINUTES LATER…

"Say, can you put in a good word to your mother?" Rupert asked Alexander. "She can meet me in the ward's oxygen tents and we can practice heavy breathing…"

"Uh…can you please just check my stomach and see if there's anything wrong with me?" Alexander asked.

Rupert put one ear to Alexander's stomach. "…I think I just found my wristwatch! Either that, or you're giving birth to an alarm clock."

"WHAAAA?!" Alexander shouted.

"Well, time to operate." Rupert told him. "Ashton, is the patient prepared for surgery?"

"I…guess so." Ashton remarked.

"I'm glad SOMEBODY is." Rupert laughed, raising a saw.

Alexander screamed, hopped off the operating table and jumped out the window.

PRESENT…

"…yep. He's a GREAT doctor." Ashton insisted.

Eclipse slowly walked to the church, entering inside. Jude wasn't there. Only Father Michael, who simply tossed him an interested look.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I just…want to be alone…for now." Eclipse said.

Understanding, Father Michael left the church, leaving Eclipse alone. He sat down at a pew, looking down at a copy of the Bible. He looked at the picture on the front: Jesus was helping Mary up from the ground. For some reason, his mind went back to when he was a child and his father was teaching him, fresh from birth, his ABC's…

"_Alright then. A?"_

"_Absolution."_

"_B?"_

_"Benevolence."_

"_C?"_

_"Courage!"_

"_D?"_

_"Darkness."_

_"E?"_

"_Evil."_

__

"F?"

_"Forgiveness."_

_"G?"_

"_Good."_

"_H?"_

_"Hellfire."_

_"I?"_

"_Insurmountable."_

"_J"?_

"_Just."_

_"K?"_

_"King."_

"_L?"_

"_Live."_

_"M?"_

_"Mighty."_

"_N?"_

"New."

"_P?"  
_

"_Prince."_

"_I think that's enough for today, come on, let's head over to the church…today's sermon will be about Mary…I think you might find her story interesting…"_

He blinked slowly, then put the Bible away. Mary…a prostitute. Lowest of low. Harlot, strumpet, whore…yet redeemable in God's eyes. She was, after all, still human.

He was not. Why did people try and think he was?

Going over to the staircase that led to the bells upstairs at the top, Eclipse looked down from a big stained-glass window and saw Daveigh with Ashton.

The princess…the one in the prophecy…she had to die. It was…regrettable, playing this part…she really was a good girl. But sometimes these things had to be done, no matter what. And it wasn't like anybody could stop what was already started.

The prophecy was centered around a cycle: the Supplanter would be responsible for the death of the Princess and become the Overlord after she had been ravaged by the sands of time. There would be Defenders, but they would fall. The cycle would always repeat itself as long as one of two things happened: The Supplanter becoming the Overlord…or the Supplanter being killed. Rupert was the Supplanter, even his name gave it away. And Daveigh…she was the Princess.

But suddenly he saw her. Esmeralda, in the crowd. He blinked his great eyes a few times, putting his clawed hand on the glass as if wanting to pick her up and hold her…putting it, ironically, right on the hand of Jesus.

He cared so much for her… but he could never truly BE with her…he was…he was too…too HIMSELF…

_**So many times out here…  
I've watched a happy pair…  
Of lovers walking in the niiiight!  
They had a kind of glow around them…**_

He smiled gently, looking up at the face of the Savior in the glass.

"It almost looked like…heaven's light." He mused.

He sighed and walked away, walking across the beams and underneath the bells.

_**I know I'll never know…  
That warm and loving glow…  
Though I might wish with all my miiiight!  
No soul as terrible as my soul…  
Was ever meant for heaven's liiiight…  
**_

He held his cheek, thinking back to the first time he'd met Esmeralda.

_**Then suddenly a fallen angel smiled at me…  
She kissed my cheek without a trace of fright…**_

He found a tear gently streaming down his cheek to slide down onto his hand.

_**I dare to dream that she…  
Might even care for me…**_

He looked up at a rope hanging from the ceiling…he knew what it did. He held onto it, his smile getting wider as he looked up through the starlight that was streaming through the stained glass windows.

_**And as I ring these bells tonight…  
My cold dark world now seems so bright!**_

He tugged on the rope and the bells rang back and forth, filling his ears with a glorious clanging sound. The sound of the bells echoed together, almost forming a deep, booming voice. And for the briefest of moments…

He was happy. Well and truly happy.

_**I think this might be heaven's liiiiiight!**_

…

…

…

…Eclipse walked down from the stairs, nodding appreciatively to Father Michael, then back out into the streets, out of the church doors.

Jude passed him by, the noticed him smile warmly at Esmeralda, waving for a nervous moment before he walked off. Jude smiled at this and walked inside, singing to himself.

"Maybe he's wrong, but he feels the right way, here he belongs, with her in his life, being in love with her for the first tiiiime! "Like being in love" she says "for the first tiiime"! Yeah, when you're in love, you feel for the first time, for the first tiiiiiime!"


	34. Esmeralda

**Author's Note:**

**I'm torn. I've been locking up "Ethical philosophies" in the bookstores and on the internet. I'm trying to pin my philosophy down, but it's pretty hard...**

**A lot of my ideas have quite a bit in common with Thomas Aquinas, but even then I'm still pretty different. This will require much study! **

**Speaking of study, you could fill an entire book with the stuff you'd learn from watching THIS twisted sister. She's probably the sickest evil female character I ever dreamed up. She and 086, as thought up by Launcelot du Coudray would probably get along very well. **

**In any case, try not to admire her for her spirit...it's twisted, even if it is powerful. **

**Also, I will be going away to a summer camp to work tomorrow...therefore, after this chapter, I'm going to begin posting up the chapters to my sequal story...not that THIS intro story's finished. But the first chapter and prologue of my sequal story are preeeetty important, so...**

**Now then...on with the show!**

**ESMERALDA**

There is an old saying: "The Female of the species is more deadly than the Male." If there was any trog example you could point to, it would be Esmeralda. As night had begun to fall, Grey had seen her taking a young human to the Birds of Paradise hotel…and then…well, when he'd arrived at her room, it had been the equivalent of something from "Saw".

"Oh, baby, you were delicious...you should come by my place again sometime!" Esmeralda had snickered, tracing a claw on her now bulging stomach. She flipped an arm around in the air as she hummed to herself. The promise of love had lured many an innocent young man to their fate. Her onyl real regret was that she looked too fat after each meal. If not for the fact that she had enhanced strength she'd need help getting up-

Then Grey burst down the door, rushing inside.

"ESMERALDA!" He howled, eyes glittering with fury.

"What, you want _this_?" She asked, flicking the ripped-off arm back and forth as blood dripped down onto the nice rug. "This is mine from home!" She snickered.

"WHY **_YOU_**!!" He howled. He ran into the bathroom, then quickly came out and drenched her with an entire bathtub that he'd quickly filled with water. The droplets slowly dripped down.

"…what…was that?" She asked, annoyed. Shaking rapidly, she increased her body temperature with her heat powers and dried off.

"You're not melting. It worked in the Wizard of Oz." Grey complained. "Fine, I'll do this the olf fashioned way and put you in traction!" He growled, launching himself at Esmeralda, who quickly stepped to the side. He fell straight out the window, landing down below. Good thing the concrete broke his fall.

"You evil biiiiii-" He groaned. Then Esmeralda shoved her desk clear through the wall and on top of him, shutting him up. As he lay there, unconscious and underneath a desk, Esmeralda laughed and twirled around on a rotating chair as the wind blew outside the new "window" she'd made. She then jumped across from the hotel to a roof, and continued to jump across the roofs, headed for a certain somebody's room…

Ariel was wearing bedclothes and a nightshirt, all pale blue. She was snoozing gently…but soon woken up by the sound of Esmeralda landing in the middle of her room through her window, a horrible grin upon her face. She grabbed Ariel by the leg and yanked her out hard. Ariel squeaked as she hit the rug and Esmeralda chuckled madly. _**  
**_

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Ariel? Are you alright?" CJ called out.

"I'll get you later." Esmeralda whispered harshly. She leapt out the window and bounded across the roof. Then she noticed Frank was talking with Jay, Victoria and a few others. She sexily slid down a pole, winked at Frank, then slid back up, running across the roofs.

Jay rolled his eyes. "WHAT do you see in that girl?" He asked. "I mean…come on!"

Frank blinked a few times, then shrugged. "What can I say? She drives me wild!"

_**She's cold and she's cruel…**_

_**But she knows what she's doing!**_

_**She pushed me in the pool at the last school reunion!**_

_**She laughs at my dreams…**_

_**Strange as it seems, she's the girl I'm after!  
**_

_**Cuz she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else!  
She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more!  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!**_

Eclipse walked side by side with Leroy, who was also confused about what the dark dragon saw in Esmeralda. "She's just…she's just…IMPOSSIBLE." Leroy told Eclipse, poking him in the stomach. "I mean, think about it!"

_**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour!  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power!**_

Eclipse shrugged.

_**The more she ignores me,  
The more I adore her!  
I can't help myself,  
I'd do anything for her!**_

Leroy blinked. "You honestly…CARE about that…that thing?"

Eclipse knocked him through the air with a sweep of his tail. He landed in a basketball court's basket and blinked stupidly as Eclipse pointed up with a single claw. "Don't insult her!" He growled.

_**She is bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else!  
She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more!  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!**_

Pitt groaned as he lowered his cell phone. Alexander and Aaron crowded around him. "How'd it go?" They asked.

Their boss sighed.

_**When she sees it's me…  
On her caller ID…  
She won't pick up the phone,  
She'd rather be alone!  
But I can't give up just yet…  
Cause every word she's ever said…  
Is still ringin' in my head…  
Still ringin' in my head!**_

Frank, meanwhile, sighed as he looked up into the stars, seeing only Esmeralda's face.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'…  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruiiiiiined!**_

All three of them looked up at the starry sky and sang out together with those around them eagerly watching.

_**Cuz she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else!  
She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more!**_

_**Cuz she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else!  
She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more!  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!**_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,**_

_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for!**_

_**I'm lookin' fooooor!  
I'm lookin' fooooor!  
I'm lookin' fooooor!  
Just the girl I'm lookin' foooor!**_


	35. Samael

**Author's Note:**

**I could no longer put it off. I have to get this...thing...out of the way.**

**To be honest, I feel sick when I get into the mind of somebody like "Sammy" here. He is the sickest creation I might have ever made. Writing about him almost breaks the Fifth Amendment, since he's cruel and unusual. Remember how I told you not to admire Esmeralda? Well in a way she's someone to be pitied because she could have been so good...and yet she threw away a big chance to become somebody good, becoming someone foul.**

**This person doesn't WANT any chances to do good. So please DON'T feel sorry for him...he doesn't deserve it. And if I tried to tell you what he DOES deserve, I wouldn't be able to sell this story at Wal-Mart...**

**SAMAEL**

Leroy, Jolie, Pitt and their posses, Eclipse and Esmeralda were all in CJ's bar. CJ didn't really feel like letting Ariel serve them, so he was doing it himself…always ready to rush to behind the counter to activate the force field shield he'd set up in case of evil trog attack.

"So tell me something." Esmeralda asked. "Ariel…what do you know about her?" She asked Leroy.

Leroy sighed a few times, then brushed his hair back.

"I'll tell you this, but you have to keep it a secret." He insisted. "The truth is that Ariel was…was very horribly hurt by somebody in the past. VERY horribly hurt…so much that…it made her mute. CJ tells NOBODY about what happened, and you better not tell anyone else either."

The others all looked at each other, nodded, then glanced at Ariel. "Who did it?" Eclipse asked.

Leroy took a deep breath. "It all happened a long, long, time ago…"

THE PAST…

Samael eagerly paced in front of Ariel, who had been ready to go to bed. She was quivering in fright as he leered at her. He had a whispy-like tail, skeletal wings, and teeth as red as fresh blood. He had no kindness or bit of civility in his heart. He was pure bestiality with a diabolical tint, he was the incarnate of the worst kind of evil.

He was suddenly in her face, grabbing her by the chin with his sharp claws, leering at her.

_**I'm your wicked Uncle Sammy,**_

_**I'm glad you won't try to stop me,**_

_**As I fiddle about, fiddle about, fiddle about!**_

He then suddenly got behind her, grabbing her by the throat, his sleek, oily voice echoing into her eardrums. With his other hand he caressed her beautiful, not-yet-fully-developed body.

_**Your father left me here to mind you,**_

_**Now I'm doing what I wish to,**_

_**Fiddling about, fiddling about, fiddle about!  
**_

He then promptly grabbed her clothes and she screamed while he chuckled evilly.

_**Down with your bedclothes, up with your nightshirt,**_

_**Fiddle about, fiddle about, fiddle about!**_

She tore away from him, running through the house, the walls of black and paintings upon them blending together in her fear. She didn't even stop to look back, she simply ran and ran and ran. 

Finally she reached the stairs to the attic and tore upwards, locking the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly backed away from the door, then turned around…

Guess who? Samael grabbed her by the throat and raised one claw, tracing it down her throat. He then snapped his fingers and let go of her, but she couldn't run, couldn't struggle, couldn't do anything…and she was too afraid to say a word.

_**You won't shout as I fiddle about…**_

Samael loomed over her, looking pleased with himself. Ariel's eyes filled with tears. Unable to speak, her eyes begged for pity…and found none. Samael pointed at her and her clothes went flying off. His grin got wider and wider as he pinned her down beneath him. His pure black eyes that matched the darkness of his soul bore into her mind and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

No…**no**…_no_…no…

…

…

…

…Samael wiped himself off, then turned back to his prey. Ariel was clutching hard onto the rug below her, eyes wide, sweat and tears pouring down her face.

"You know…I'm both uncle AND cousin." Samael said softly. "Hmm…this gives me an idea…" He grinned and began to slowly waltz around her, hands behind his back, giving her a terrifying smile.

_**We're on our own…cousin! All aloooooone…cousin! Let's think of a game to play…since your father is now far away! **_

He then suddenly snapped his fingers and telekinetically began to move her over to him. He continued to sing.

_**You won't be much fun since I've just made you dumb, but I've no one to play with today! **_

He then grabbed her throat and pulled her close, whispering in hear ear.

_**You won't struggle, you're kind and you're meek…so they won't find your bones for a WEEK! **_

He then lifted her up, tossed her into a chair, and then snapped his fingers again, telekinetically sticking her to it.

_**You'll have to excuse my behavior my dear…**_

He grinned sadistically and laughed. _**For you see, I'm somewhat of a FREAK!**_

He then grabbed the chair, tugged it behind him as they went upstairs, and he began to pour a bath. When it was almost full, he tossed Ariel a cruel little smile.

_**How would you feel if I turned on the bath?**_

KA-SPLOOSH!

_**Ducked your head under and started to LAUGH!**_

Ariel couldn't even scream or move. Just before she felt she could take no more, Samael lifted her out and tossed her onto the ground, chair and all, twirling a ciggie in one hand.

_**Maybe a cigarette burn on your arm…will change your expression to one…of ALARM!**_

SSSS!

Ariel's eyes widened. She let out a silent howl, banging her legs and arms on the ground as Samael drove the cigarette deeper into her back.

_**I'm worse than a bully…worse than a cheat…worse than any cousin you ever could meet!  
**_

He raised up a small box of items labeled "Fun Time" and took out what he was looking for.

_**I'll stick piiins in your fingers…**_

POINK!

Ariel began to cry silently. Samael just laughed, and crunched down on her foot.

_**And tread on your feeeeeet!**_

Ariel tried to get up and run, but then he grabbed her by her antennas and tugged her out of the room and toward the staircase.

_**I'll ignore your pain, for I really don't care…**_

_**And give you a PUSH…**_

SHOVE!

THUMPATHUMPATHUMPATHUMPATHUMPA!

_**At the top of the stair!**_

Ariel groaned softly, trying to drag herself away…but Samael jerked her back by her antennae again and pulled her head back so he could look down at her with a curious expression on his face, one eyebrow raised.

_**Say, what would you do if I shut you outside…to stay in the rain and catch cold…so you'd diiieeee?**_

Ariel shoved him off and ran for the bathroom, locking the door. But she could hear him coming after her, still singing.

_**I'm worse than a bully…worse than a cheat! I'm the naaastiest cousin…you ever could meet!**_

_**I'll put glass in your thinner…and spikes on your seaaaaat!**_

She was forcibly yanked back by telekinesis and slammed onto an ironing board. Samael raised the clothes iron and spat on it to test it out…PSSSH. Yep, it was working.

_**We're on our own…cousin…all alooone…cousin! I thought up some nice games to play…while your father had gone far away…**_

He began to burn her with the clothes iron, singing all the while whilst she struggled uselessly.

_**You weren't very fun, since you're totally dumb…but I'd no one to play with…todaaaay…**_

PRESENT…

All of them were silent. They could see Leroy was obviously disgusted with what Sammy had done. And CJ had left the bar, unable to bear hearing anymore.

"I didn't find out what he'd done until…until after he was gone, but I swear, if I had known what he was gonna do to her…"

"Well, you might be able to vent some of that unsettled frustration if you settle for getting your claws on someone else." Esmeralda whispered, jabbing her thumb over at the table far across the bar. Grey was slurping an Icee and was playing a crossword puzzle. Rupert was sitting across from him.

"Hmm…five letter word for "an event that takes place in the timeline of a story"…I know, canon!" Grey said, writing in the word.

The villains all grinned. "Oh goody." Leroy said. "Fun time!"


	36. The Older Generation

**Author's Note: **

**It's been said that my world is a dangerous place to live...**

**Bad news folks...ANYWHERE can be dangerous. But usually in my world the good guys get little breaks all the time that help them through the day. Then again...sometimes things just go horribly wrong for those who try so hard to be nice and helpful. **

**This is one of those moments...**

**THE OLDER GENERATION**

"It feels just like I'm fallin' for the first tiiime! Yeah it…feels just like I'm fallin' for the first tim!"

"What song is that that's playing on your cell phone?" Rupert asked as Grey picked it up.

"Falling for the First time by Barenaked Ladies."

"I imagine if Jay were here he'd say "greatest…band name…ever", right?"

"He did, he did. The song is about the contradictory feelings you have while in love. I really like it. Hello?"

"Hey there, buddy-boy!"

"Rueben! How's it going?"

"Not so good, my boss is on the other phone and he wants an excuse for why I'm not in the Crabhead nebula."

"Why aren't you?" Grey asked.

"Well, I was bored and wanted to check out Mars. My blubber butt buddy's not helpful either…"

"…I know! Put your boss on but make like you're being attacked..."

Rupert was pretty sure that if he could SEE 625, he would be blinking stupidly, but he must have done it because he now heard shouts, a phony death cry that was muffled and then a voice that sounded oddly familiar going "Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm going to eat you." Grey remarked, picking his teeth to get in character. "Just like I ate Rueben. You're gonna be in my belllll-eeeee, you're gonna be in my belllll-eeeee!"

"AAA!" The person screamed and disconnected. Grey's cell phone was quickly called back. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem, Rueben. When he calls you again, say you survived, but don't go into details. Your Executive Commander's imagination will fill in the rest. Now could you help me with a crossword puzzle word I've been stuck on?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Hmm. Let's see." Grey said, tapping the pencil on his table. "Dance song by the artist Elissa…"

"No problem! You spin me inside outside, and then you hold me so tight!"

"OH! It's Mamboleo!" Grey scribbled it in. "Mahalo!"

"Take care." Rueben said before he disconnected. Grey returned to the crossword puzzle. "Let's see now…_this_ is interesting. "Joy at somebody's misfortune"? Isn't that Sadism or something? But no, it's too BIG…"

"Schadenfreude." Rupert immediately said. "It means "finding happiness in the misfortune of others"…"

"Wait, hold up…that sounds German…" Grey blinked for a few moments. "Oh, OH. _OH_." He said painfully, holding his stomach. "That's just SICK!"

"It's about to get sicker!" Leroy snickered. Rupert and Grey turned their heads to see the villains approaching.

"Oh overloooord…" Esmeralda called out. "Ever wonder what it's like inside a trog's mouth?"

"Rupe. Run." Grey said.

"Run? And where is he going to go?" Eclipse asked softly.

Grey quickly leapt up from his seat, clenching his fist as an aura of darkness swirled around him. "**Darkness, darkness, bind him to me, hide him in your velvet cloak!**"

Rupert suddenly vanished in a dark cloud that filled the bar. The others coughed and spluttered while Rupert made his exit. After ten minutes, the cloud was gone and Grey was in the middle of the bar, holding up a pool cue at the villains.

"What do YOU guys want?" Grey demanded to know.

"Oh…to make your evening suck." Leroy said. He suddenly grabbed a huge table and flung it at Grey, who didn't jump away in time. He went sailing out of the bar and into the street, groaning. Legion and Belle passed him by with their children, heading home. He looked up, the table still upon him.

"Little help here?" He asked.

Legion blinked a few times, rubbing his chin.

_**Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy…**_

_**No kidding! **_Grey groaned.

_**And when I see how sad you are  
It sort of makes me...  
**__**Happy!**_

Grey blinked stupidly. _**Happy?!**__** THE HELL!?**_

Legion shrugged.

_**Sorry, buddy! It's my nature-  
Nothing I can do!  
It's...  
Schadenfreude!  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you!**_

"You're a **horrible** person!" Grey shouted as Legion and his family walked off. He jumped up, getting the rubble off of him and shaking it out of his fur.

"Aw, feel the apathy!" Jay snickered as he came up behind Grey and put one arm around him, stretching up at the sky. "EVERYONE finds joy in innocents suffering!"

"They do NOT! Friggin' German concepts." Grey said, looking disgusted.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've done it." Jenkins said.

_**D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?**_

Grey spat on the ground, pushing Jay away.

**_NO, ya lousy punk!_**

Jay grinned evilly. **_Grey, ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?_**

The mutt looked disgusted. _**And break a bone? You stinkin' SKUNK!**_

_**Aw, don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,  
Watching people out in the rain!**_

Grey raised an eyebrow, looking mortified.

_**Why **__**would**__** I? **_

Jay gave him a look like he was the biggest moron in the world.

**_Cuz it's… Schadenfreude!  
People taking pleasure in your pain!_**

Grey stormed off, looking disgusted. He happened to bump right into Eclipse…five moments later he was being dragged by his tie-dye pants, screaming and hollering as people watched him being strung up from a telephone pole…and then his pants ripped. He was alone on top of the telephone pole…

Underpants not included.

"…these were my GOOD pair." He whimpered, holding for dear life onto the pole, afraid to show people his business-maker while his pants and underwear were laying in a heap below. He looked down at the large crowd of onlookers and called out. "Chopsuey, Carmen, come on! Help a cousin out, dude!"

"Sorry, but we want to take a picture first." Chopsuey said. "Carmen…camera."

Carmen handed her husband dad a digital camera as he tried to position it right. Grey gaped. "Oh NO! Don't tell me you're into that whole "making fun of other people over trivial stuff" crap!"

People began to laugh. Vee spoke up, snickering as she did so. "Get real, Grey! A LOT of us like this sorta thing! And other stuff too!"

"Like WHAT, I asked, half wishing I hadn't?" Grey wanted to know.

_**Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken!**_

**_Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!_**

**_Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"_**

Grey raised an eyebrow.

_**And you say "no"?  
**_

The adults all answered right back.

_**Of course! It's…Schadenfreude!**_

"Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!" Kuko laughed.

Leroy suddenly raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh! I just thought up some more examples! How about…"

_**Straight-A students getting Bs?  
**_

Chopsuey looked over at Bonnie and Clyde, snickering.

_**Exes getting STDs!  
**_

They stuck their tongue out at him and looked over to their right at Eclipse.

_**Waking doormen from their naps!  
**_

Eclipse nodded.

_**Watching tourists reading maps!  
**_

Esmeralda brushed her hair back.

_**Football players getting tackled!  
**_

Jolie, Pitt and their "friends" spoke up.

_**CEOs getting shackled!**_

Grey groaned.

_**And lemme guess…**__**watching actors never reach the ending of their Oscar speech?**_

Everyone grinned.

_**NOW you've got it! **_

_**Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!**_

Rupert, who was now at the bottom of the telephone pole, shimmied up it with a towel and handed it to Grey, who quickly wrapped it around his waist. He embarrassingly slid down the pole with Rupert, who sighed sadly.

"This sort of thing happened to me and my brother all the time." He admitted. "It's nothing new to me."

"I think I actually understand why we get knocked around so much." Grey remarked.

_**The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate…  
'cuz when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes **__**them**__** feel great!**_

Rupert rolled his eyes.

"Abso-freaking-lovely…"

_**So we provide a vital service to society?**_

_**You bet!**_ Leroy cackled.

_**Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!**_

Everyone then all raised their hands and spelled out the words as they all twirled around in true Bollywood fashion.

_**S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!  
**_

Grey and Rupert walked off, leaving the other adults behind. Grey turned to Rupert.

"At least I didn't see Stitch and Angel in there. Rupert…I think we need to teach them a lesson in an AMERICAN concept known as "Don't get mad, get even"! Time to administer street justice!"

"But I thought that an eye for an eye makes the world blind! Didn't Gandhi say that?" Rupert remarked.

"True, but C.S. Lewis said we have to treat our enemies the same way we'd treat ourselves. Now would we want OURSELVES to get away with something like this?" Grey asked.

Rupert rubbed his chin. "Well, If I did something wrong, I'd want to atone for it or make it right…and if I couldn't, I suppose it would be right to be punished for it…"

"Right." Grey said. "Now then…let's get cracking. It's time for Schadenfreude to meet "turn the other cheek"!"

"I suppose you're right." Rupert admitted.

"Darn right, I'm right. **Nobody exposes my tighty-whities and gets away with it**." Grey said, slamming his fist into his palm.


	37. The Past, Part One

**THE PAST...**

He was a 16 year-old boy with brown hair that was brushed back. He wore a green polo shirt, a blue vest, blue jeans and a mood necklace upon his neck, with a silver, blue and black watch on his wrist. He was walking back into the mansion that he cleaned as part of his maintenance work…a fancy word for "janitor duty" job. And he…was Nick. He had a bunch of letters in his hand which he was going to drop off onto the nearby table…but then he noticed one had a flower stamp upon it…with the return address from Hawaii. Specifically, Kokaua Town…

He opened it up, hazel eyes widening. Then his grin became huge. HUGE.

"WAAAAA-HOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

It was a letter from a very good friend…from Scratch, what experiment 621 was called at the time. He was inviting Nick back to the island! For a long, long time Nick had been begging and praying to the Powers that Be to return…and apparently…

"Old "Voicey" apparently needed the permission of one person from the location to invite you, and I was all to happy to do so. There's a lot of things going on right now, things you ought to check out, and I'd love to see you again. Sincerely…Scratch, Experiment 621.

PS: Guess what? Me and Victoria are going to be MARRIED! Amazing, isn't it? Bring a gift. :)"

Nick beamed, stuffed the letter into his pocket, then twirled around, clenching his fists before he swung them to and fro at arm level, dancing as he sang.

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah…  
Till I come home to you!**_

Nick raced through the house, running to his room and closing the door, plopping down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, where a picture he had drawn of him and Lilo was. He bounced his head and feet back and forth.

_**Every night when everybody has fun…  
Here am I sitting all on my own!  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah…  
Till I come home to you!**_

He got up from the bed and reached into his wallet in his back pocket, pulling out a picture of her and Stitch, sighing.

_**Since you left me…I'm so alone, **__**but now I'm coming, yes, I'm comin' on home!  
I'll be good like I know I should,  
I'm coming home, I'm coming hoooome!**_

He then leapt out of his room, spreading his arms wide, making the other occupants of the mansion stare out of their rooms!

_**Every night the tears come down from my eyes!  
Every day I've done nothing but cry!**_

He punched the air, left fist, right fist, left fist, right fist.

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah…  
Till I come home to you!**_

He twirled around, taking out the letter and holding it to his chest. One of the occupants raised a fiery red eyebrow, brushing his equally fiery red hair back. "What are YOU so excited about?" The hot-headed royal asked.

The teen grinned at him and raised the letter.

_**Since I left her…I've been so alone,  
Now I'm coming, I'm coming on home,  
I'll be good like I know I should,  
I'm coming home, I'm coming hoooome!**_

He then leapt on top of the banister and slid down it, almost knocking into a white and purple cat, who stared at him in interest.

_**Every day we'll be happy, I know…  
Cuz she'll know that I won't leave her no more!**_

The other residents all looked at each other, whispering.

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**It won't be long…yeah…**_

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Nick cried out, punching the sky with passionate fervor. He then looked around…everyone was staring at him. He just got up, dusted himself off, then looked down at the letter, beaming.

_**Till I come home to you…**_He whispered.

…

…

…

…having said his goodbyes, he walked out of the mansion and towards a large, circular portal of light. He touched it with his hand and was sucked in…

A change came over him, and a great voice spoke.

**OKAY, LISTEN UP! YOU'LL NEED TO UNDERGO A CHANGE TO BLEND INTO THE INCREASING EXPERIMENTAL POPULATION OF KAUAI. SO YOU WILL NOW BE TRANSFORMED.**

"Into what, Voicey?"

**ARE YOU **_**EVER **_**GONNA STOP CALLING ME THAT?!**

"I don't honestly know…I doubt it though…"

**UGH…THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS IT WORSE THAN _ME_ WITH DUMMIES LIKE YOU IS GOD…ANYHOW, IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BLEND IN, YOU WILL BE CHANGED INTO A PHYSICAL REPRESENTATION OF YOUR BESTIAL SIDE. YOU WILL HAVE TO GET USED TO SOME…UNPLEASANT SIDE EFFECTS AS A RESULT…AND YOU MUST DO ALL YOU CAN TO KEEP YOUR TRUE IDENTITY TO YOURSELF UNTIL YOU ARE GOOD AND READY.**

"Which will be when?"

**TRUST ME…YOU'LL KNOW. YOU ALWAYS DO. NOW THEN…HERE YOU GO!**

He felt energy swirl into him, he was shrinking, itchy, itchy all over! Fur was growing all over his body, his ears were turning longer and bigger and hanging down, he was growing claws on his fingers, and his feet became taloned…

…

…

…

…he was back in Kauai! He put his claws against his now bare chest and looked down at himself…WOAH! He'd lost all of his clothes, everything save for the watch, necklace and, as he found out when he burped…his wallet. He needed to find something…he could NOT walk around town showing off his willy. Occasionally, yes, he had the urge to do so, but he knew better than to indulge in THAT fantasy.

He quickly looked around…then saw a store with the perfect pair of pants in the window.

And a few moments came out wearing said pants...tie-dyed pants. He grinned at how he looked in a mirror then walked down the sidewalk.

"It won't be long, yeah, yeah…"

Then, suddenly he heard her voice…HER voice. He turned around, a happy smile on his face…

Which vanished almost instantly.

_So you're alooone again…I wish it were over…it seems to never end!_

She was there…two years older…and she was talking with a boy, wearing an overly red t-shirt with white flowers and blue jeans as her hair flowed back behind her, a perfectly handsome boy…

_Only get closer…to the point where I can…take no more! _

And…she was laughing and smiling…

_The clouds…in your eyes…down their face they pour…_

He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. Nick's mouth opened slightly, eyes widening as he stepped off the sidewalk and watched the two walk down the road.

_Won't…you…be the new one burn to shine?_

Everything seemed to slow down as the couple walked down the road, with Nick stepping into the middle of the road.

_I take the blue ones every time!_

She turned back to the boy and kissed him, and the two smiled lovingly at each other. People walking by suddenly saw a black experiment with brown hair on his head in the middle of the road…as tears began to slowly climb down his cheeks, his mouth slightly open.

_Walk me down your broken line…_

And they saw the same experiment hang his head, his body racked with sobs as he grit his teeth, his fists clenched and the tears fell down, one by one, onto the road below.

_All you have to do is cry…_

...

...

...

"Grey? What are you thinking about?"

"…the past. Now then, we gotta get moving if we're going to finish this up. Everyone knows where to meet when everything is over, right?..."

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am giving you sneak peeks into the past to show you how certain things came to be. This scene was hard for me to write because I had to find the perfect sad mood music, but I believe that Joshua Radin's "Closer" works great. You might remember it from the end of "My Best Laid Plans" on Scrubs. The scene was also hard for me to write because it depressed me. I'd had it in my head for so long, but actually putting it down...it was hard. Not everyone gets the girl or guy they always loved. **

**In any case...more to come! And by all means...review!**


	38. The Past, Part Two

**THE PAST, PART TWO**

The experiment had black fur, fur that was beautiful in the same way a thunderstorm was beautiful. In time, with a single magical moment of love, it would become a tone of grey that was slightly lighter than his son would have...but that was quite some time off. The experiment was wearing a blue, black and silver watch, a belt with a big silver buckle, and a mood necklace was stuffed inside the underwear beneath his pocket-less tie-dye pants. And he was not happy.

"My ex-wife is visiting." Jumba groaned as he tugged on his face, pulling it downwards. Lilo was now 17 and seeing a young Hawaiian boy with silken hair and a face that would make Adonis himself scream like a little girl and ask "Can I have your autograph, ohmygawwwwd!!". His name was Nicholas Hemolele, or, as a newcomer to the island called him sarcastically, "Mr. Perfect".

"I don't know why you hate him so much, ʻEle hiwa." Victoria asked the brown-haired, black-furred experiment that was sitting with them across from Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo and her boyfriend. Keoni, Victoria's beau, looked over at Nicholas from across and then back at ʻEle hiwa.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Keoni asked. "I can dig it, man. I know how you feel."

ʻEle hiwa "harrumphed". "Why would I be jealous of-of him?" He demanded to know. "I mean, all he has is that perfect hair and…and his perfect face and his fashion sense and he has his own CAR and he acts like SUCH a gentleman…and look at the way his hand is laying on her leg and she doesn't even notice it, why…oh WHY would I object to it?!" He muttered.

Keoni raised an eyebrow. "Tell the truth, _haole_."

"I'm NOT a haol-errrr! FINE! I admit it! I'm jealous!" ʻEle hiwa growled, tugging both his ears down. "Lilo doesn't deserve him! She deserves better than perfect!"

Keoni and Victoria looked at him. "Better than perfect?" They both asked.

The experiment groaned and covered his face with his clawed hands. "It sounded better in my head…what am I gonna do?!"

-Figures…one way or another she falls in love with a Nick…but…I wanted it to be _me_…- He thought to himself.

"What am **I** going to do?" Jumba asked. "Wife wants to get back together from what she told me! I do not know how to get her to leave…and she arrives on Valentine's Day!"

Pleakley patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry…something will come along."

"Bye Nick!" Lilo said, waving goodbye to Nicholas Hemolele, making ʻEle hiwa immediately look at her. She sighed as he walked off. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow…I still don't have a card for him! I wish my mom and dad were here, THEY'D know what to do…"

An opening. A BIG one.

ʻEle hiwa walked over to her, grinning. "I have a way to help…" He told her, then turned to Jumba. "A way to help the BOTH of you!"

"Why are you willing to help me?" Jumba asked. "You are not still mad I tried to dissect you?"

TWO DAYS AGO:

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU **FREAK**!"

"COMING ON! LETTING JUMBA DISSECT YOU! IS FOR _**SCIENCE!**_"

"HEEEEELLLLLPPP MEEEEE!"

PRESENT:

"Mad? **Naaah**." The experiment said. "Anyhow, I'm pretty good at poetry…"

THE NEXT DAY…

"Okay, here you go." ʻEle hiwa said, handing Lilo a green card with a red heart on the front and Jumba a green card with a red heart on the front. "Good luck. **_Go get 'em, tigers!_**"

Jumba and Lilo nodded, then Lilo went into the kitchen with her card, giving it to Nicholas Hemolele. "I mean every word." She told him, looking nervously away from his charming face. It was unfortunate that she hadn't read it HERSELF though…

Nicholas read the poem in his head.

_**-Roses are red, violets are blue; if something smells bad then it has to be you. **_

_**Roses are red, emeralds are green; you must weigh more than a washing machine. **_

_**Roses are red, tomatoes are too; if I had one now I would throw it at you. **_

_**Rosres are red, like a fiery comet; your face would make even Quasimodo vomit. **_

_**Roses are red; daffodils gold; you might look better if you scraped off that mold.**_

_**Roses are red, looming huge to an ant; I hope that you drown in a waste treatment pla-**_

Inside the living room, Jumba's wife read her card out loud while Jumba sat next to Pleakley on the couch.

_**Your kisses sweet, like angel's song, I yearn to hold you all night long…**_

"Uh oh." Jumba realized.

"Baby, what the HELL!?" Nicholas shouted from the kitchen, tossing the card at Lilo.

ʻEle hiwa, far outside the house in the backyard, but still able to hear everything, was laughing so hard that he was on his back, covering his eyes with one hand whilst his legs wheeled around in the air. "Eh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa! Take THAT, Mr. Perfect!"

"I THOUGHT you weren't mad." Keoni said, looking down at the experiment, arms folded across his chest.

"I wasn't in an angry mood, I was in a "naughty" mood!" The newcomer corrected Keoni. "Big difference, my friend…big difference."

…

…

…

…Nani had her hand covering her eyes. "What…is going on?" She asked.

Lilo and Stitch were standing by a fire hydrant, whilst ʻEle hiwa had a hose strapped to his back, the enormous nozzle pointed downwards. He was attempting to jump over Jumba's hovercar. Jumba sat in the car, looking at Pleakley and grinning.

"Try as I might, am not finding flaw in plan." He admitted. Pleakley gulped, then went back to his newspaper article. It said they were making an adaptation of the Lilo and Stitch story, but that it would be in Japan. He frowned at this…

A fairly large crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle that was taking place in the road. David raised his hand. "Now guys, hold on…"

"For many years it has been mankind's dream to fly upon a bicycle!" ʻEle hiwa said atop his bike. "Now I will complete that dream today! Stitch, my good buddy…go ahead."

Stitch nodded and using his strength turned the handle at the top of the hydrant. "**Behold**!" He shouted in his broken English accent.

WA-WOOOOOSH!

The hose quickly pumped up to maximum capacity, turning from a limp rag to a rubber anaconda in a few seconds, and the water sprayed out of the nozzle…

Sending ʻEle hiwa flying off the bike and onto the ground. "TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OOOOFFF!" He howled.

Stitch looked down. He'd broken the top off of the hydrant. "Uh oh." He squeaked out.

"Well that's not good." Lilo remarked.

Everyone stepped back or ran as ʻEle hiwa went spiraling around the street, wailing and crying. "AAAA! HEEEEEELLLLP MEEEEEEE!"

Jumba's wife, who had been in a café nearby, came out with a coffee in hand. "What is happening here? What are you doing, boy?!" She demanded to know.

Then the experiment tried to steady himself by slamming his claws into the ground. It worked…but the nozzle now pointed at Jumba's wife, who was sent flying through the window of the café with a cry and a loud CRASH, with glass falling down in "tinkle-tinkles".

"Like I said…cannot find flaw in plan." Jumba laughed.

"Heeeeelllpp meeeee…" ʻEle hiwa sobbed as his pants were blown off, showing him in tighty-whities. "Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone…HEEEELLLLPPP!"

"Not what we were expecting, but…I'd call that a prank well done." Lilo whispered to Stitch, who high-fived her. She smiled…then sighed again. She wished her mom and dad could see it…they would have found this funny too.

...

...

...

..."Stitch, honey, you should get some sleep. Is something bothering you?"

"...the past..." Stitch said before his furry head hit his pillow. The past.


	39. The Younger Generation

**THE YOUNGER GENERATION**

The next day, people awoke to hear morning bells a-ringing, morning bells a-ringing.

"JUDE, KEEP IT QUIET!" Legion shouted as he shook his fist at the church. "How am I supposed to enjoy my quintuple espresso if you keep-"

"You KNOW what coffee does to you." Belle said, poking him in the gut.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Legion laughed.

"Well then…" A voice called out.

Suddenly Jay whizzed by on his skateboard, grabbing the coffee out of Legion's hands. "This can be my good deed for the week!"

Legion looked down at his hands, then over at Jay, who was quickly skateboarding away. He growled. "YOU LITTLE!!"

Meanwhile, David and Bellatrix had set up a very loud surround sound system that was set to be turned on the moment Bellatrix flipped the switch by the control console. David had hooked up his guitar to the amps and was now ready. He nodded, and, grinning, Bellatrix flicked the switch. David grinned at the house that housed Chopsuey and Carmen and laughed.

"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" he called out, slamming his high-held hand down on the strings. BA-DOOOWWWW! The entire foundation of the house shook, and then the wall of the east side collapsed. Chops and Carmen were revealed to be in their bed, naked.

"No-no-no-no-nooooo!" They both shouted as they slid off the bed, hitting the ground below. Laughing, Bellatrix and David ran off.

Chopsuey turned his head slowly to look at Carmen as the two lay next to each other, sprawled out. "So…are we in agreement?"

"One, from now on we make love after dark." Camren admitted. "And two…those kids die TODAY."

"See, this is why we're such a good couple, we always agree on the things that are really important." Chops said happily. "I'm gonna skin the loud one."

"David or Bellatrix?" Carmen wisecracked.

Jude flew through the sky next to Heartwing, who had Charlie riding on his back. He pointed downwards. "There's our destination!"

"Oh really?" Eclipse remarked, pulling up behind Jude.

"What do YOU want?" Jude asked, looking annoyed.

Eclipse seemed offended. "I'm merely a spectator…"

All three innocents raised their eyebrows.

"…alright, fine, I was annoyed with Senkoukura and his toadies insulting my Esmeralda, so I let Frank and Victoria sit on me as we launched a palm tree through Senkoukura's glass ceiling."

Rupert, who was riding on top of Jude, listened intently to a sound his highly-sensitive ears picked up. His eyes went very wide. "Ooh, Chibisuke's MAAAAAD." He remarked.

Then Jude saw the target. "THERE!" He hollered, pointing downward.

Ark, Gnash, Hanako and Ranku all looked at each other, then at the huge magnet that had pulled Leroy up at the old junkyard.

"By golly, it worked." Gnash remarked.

"By golly." Leroy said. "Why oh WHY did I **swallow** my handcuffs!? I should have just chewed them up and spit them out…now I'm gonna get indigestion from hanging upside down…"

"Should we really leave him up there?" Ark asked.

"You put themto this, didn't you Gnash ?!" Leroy demanded to know of Ark, Ranku and Hanako. "Lousy Japs!"

"Joe McCarthy." Ranku remarked, quoting AND cracking a joke.

"_Ooh…when I get down from here!!_"

"I believe the smart thing to do right now would be to run." Gnash suggested.

"Run, runaway. Great Big Sea." Ranku quoted. And with that, they took off…

Only to run straight into David, Bellatrix and Jay who all were running from angry parents who were trying to get THEM!

"Who'd YOU prank?" David asked.

"Leroy." The foursome said.

"For us it was Chops and Carmen."

"I got Legion." Jay said proudly.

"I sent a palm tree through Senkoukura's glass ceiling." Eclipse said as he touched down to join them.

"We accidentally wrecked Officer Kiule's car when we were playing "Cops and Robbers"." Charlie said nervously.

"I cracked one of the bells when I was ringing it, Father Michael's going to be ANGRY!" Jude told them with a guilty expression on his face.

"Okay, Hamster-dork, whatcha do?" Bellatrix asked.

"I…er…well, I was doing the distraction procedure on 624 and 626 so that Daveigh, Sandy and Ashton could use those water balloons filled with paint on the couple's house as part of the prank we'd planned." Rupert admitted sheepishly.

"Did Daveigh, Sandy and Ashton actually-?" Jay asked.

"Actually prank them?" Daveigh, Sandy and Ashton asked as they emerged from behind a large pile of tires. "Absolutely! Stitch and Angel's house now looks like a Jackson Pollock painting!" Daveigh bragged.

"Serves them right. For years Stitch pranked Daveigh's house on Halloween, now we all got him back!" Sandy said, brushing his chest off proudly.

"So why are YOU worried?" Bellatrix asked Rupert. "They don't know that you were in on it…do they?"

"Doesn't matter if they do or don't. To distract them, I asked to see their garage. They took me to the garage, you know, that big shack down by the driveway that slopes downwards…and across from the driveway is that big pond…"

Realization dawned on their faces. "Don't tell me." Jay began, laughing madly.

"I was examining this very nice 1964 Ferrari when I accidentally hit the parking brake. I jumped out in time, but unfortunately…"

"It was their love…it was their passion…" Daveigh began.

"It was their fault they let Hammy through the garage door!" Jay laughed.

"You! YOU!!"

They all turned their heads and saw most of the adults they had pranked had all gathered in one big group and were heading right for them. They all screamed and ran through the junkyard, only to find themselves separated, one at a time. Jay groaned as he ran straight into a wall of tires. 

"Oh, just perfect!" He said, turning around to see Legion and Belle advancing. Then he heard somebody…

_**So you got yourself in quite a jam…**_

_**Are you lost and don't know where… **_

_**You are? Well I can help you, I'm your man,**_

_**I'm gonna be right there!**_

Legion and Belle looked up just in time to see a HUGE tire attached to a crane whack into them and send them flying as Grey hollered, standing at the top of the tire. Legion and Belle groaned as they tried to tug themselves out of the huge pile of boxes, car parts and garbage bags.

_**People might say that I'm cheating,**_

_**But **__**they're**__** the ones who are takin' a beating.**_

_**I'll do everything short of the extremes,**_

_**To save a soul, that precious jewel,**_

_**I'll gladly bend and break and push the rules!**_

Grey hopped off the tire and grinned at Jay. "Now then…let's go get the others!"

Meanwhile Hanako and Ranku were panting heavily as Leroy tore after them. Gnash and Ark were ahead of the brother and sister, but all of them were getting tired…and soon they found themselves in a large clearing with big, thick iron grates in the ground, leading down to vent shafts. They all ran off in four separate directions…except for Leroy, who simply grinned and ducked into a big trash can nearby.

A few moments later, they all ran right back to the clearing, the trails they took had looped around. They groaned and looked at each other, then gasped as Leroy jumped out of the trash can, looking intently and evilly at them.

"I'm gonna-" He began.

"NOT-SO-FAST!" Grey shouted.

Leroy had time to turn his head before he saw Jay waving at him. He blinked. "Oh, hi son-wait, didn't I just hear-"

He was suddenly stuffed into the trash can and the top was put on top of it. Grey grinned and turned it on its side, then proceeded to roll around on top of it, doing a loop around the others. All of them understood they had a chance and ran to the closest and weakest-looking vent, tugging it open.

_**Villain in your path, that's **__**no problema!**_

_**I know exactly what you need,**_

_**let me bring you up to speed!**_

_**Cuz I know just the thing to make it betta, ha-ha-ha!  
**_

_**People might say that I'm crazy,**_

_**All of them are simply lazy,**_

_**You just gotta be strong, though it might take long,**_

_**Relax a little, be a fool,**_

_**Ignore and bend and break and push the rules!**_

Grey finally leapt off the trash can and it went sailing down the vent shaft that the others had opened up. Leroy went howling all the way down, finally coming to a crashing halt…when the vent shaft deposited him in the sewer ten miles down and away.

"Why are YOU running?" Rupert asked.

"**I **stole Bonnie and Clyde's wallet." Grey said, holding a very, VERY thick brown wallet up. "I wanted to get an Icee, but then I decided I wanted a milkshake more…"

"You STOLE THEIR WALLET?!" Daveigh asked.

"Well, they were right there amongst the other adults making fun of me being naked and up on that telephone pole! It serves them right, the friggin mothertrucking-"

"Here comes the dragon!" Rupert said, hearing them approach. He pointed in the northwest direction and they all saw Senkoukura flying in with Makani flying next to him and Kuko and Peleka riding on top of their lord. He looked FURIOUSLY at Eclipse. All of them ran for it while Grey faced the dragon down, grinning.

_**Think you're something special**_

_**Cuz you fly or you can break**_

_**A million elephants across your knee…**_

_**That stuff is only second RATE!  
**_

Grey carefully positioned himself by the edge of a vent. Senkoukura flew closer…closer…

Then Grey slammed his foot down into the vent and it went sailing up like a tossed coin, spinning around. It hit Senkoukura with a WHAM right under his chin, and his colossal transformed form went spiraling down, down…and Kuko, Peleka and Makani were now trapped under a large pile of garbage as Grey stepped back and allowed the circular shaft to spiral back down. It returned to its resting place, spun around a few more times, then came to a rest, although now the grating was upside down.

Grey grinned and ran off, following the others closely behind.

_**Show me that you've got some heart**_

_**Show me you can get things started, **_

_**Show me you have what it takes,**___

_**Show me you can play it cool!**_

_**Just do your best and disregard the rules!  
**_

Stitch and Angel saw the group running and took off after them, hollering at Rupert, Daveigh and Ashton. They all looked at each other, nodded, then ran for the exit, heading into town. Jude saw Father Michael approaching them on his bike and pointed.

"They're gonna catch us!" He shouted.

"Oh no they won't!" Rupert said. He noticed that a man was emerging from a nearby EMS store with an immense amount of bungee cord. He quickly ran ahead, grabbed the bungee cord out of the man's hands with a "sorry about this" and then nodded at Grey. They were both running behind the others now and were pacing themselves farther and father apart, and when Stitch and Angel had jumped on top of Father Michael, who was catching up to them…

Finally it happened. Rupert saw his chance and tossed one end of the bungee cord at Grey, who caught it and stretched it out. The two came to a quick stop and the bungee cord was stretched out and out as Father Michael, bike and the two trogs were caught in it. The riders of the bike had time to look at each other before they were sent through the air, straight into the top of a passing truck…a garbage truck.

Father Michael poked his head out first, then Stitch, then Angel. Father Michael had a rotten fish stuck in his mouth, Stitch had corn cobs on his eyes and Angel had a large build-up of newspapers in her ears. All had dirt and mud and trash covering their face.

"Look at it this way, Angel!" Jay laughed "If you went to a spa, **you'd have to pay 50 dollars for a facial like that!**"

Eclipse laughed as he soared over to Esmeralda, who had seen the whole thing and had just come out of a café to get herself some tea. He snuggled up against her then smiled evilly at the sight of the threesome being carted away in the garbage truck.

"Ah, what a glorious day." He remarked.

Bonnie and Clyde suddenly rushed at Grey from an alleyway, hollering. "GIVE US BACK OUR WALLET!" They were FAR too angry to use their ability to sneak around silently.

Grey grinned and tossed it over to them. They caught it in their paws, grinning…but then looked up and saw Grey had wrapped both his arms around them and was now tightly holding them to himself, grinning.

"Hey, hands off!"

"Yeah, we have the right to steal back stuff you stole! It's justice!" Clyde said.

"Oh, sure, I'm just happy to-oh…hold on…" Grey saw Vee and Barty coming down the street, resuming the argument from the day before. He frowned, then grabbed Bonnie and Clyde's hands, twirling them around. They spun around and around in place, assisted by some wind power that Grey's aura was providing. He grinned as he strolled over to Vee and Barty and stuck his head in between them, popping up suddenly.

_**Revenge makes people into pricks,**_

_**And absolute justice is for dicks!**_

_**I've watched you both, I gotta say**_

_**Killing someone who's in your way,**_

_**Really seems to make your day!**_

Grey then spun THEM around rapidly and they spun right into Bonnie and Clyde. All four of them became one big, jumped, rolling pile of experiments that tumbled down the road, hit a bump and went flying through the air. All of them landed in a mailbox, breaking it open. Grey quickly slid over to it, rapping on the mailbox with his knuckles. "Have your attention?" He asked.

There was an angry, collective groan from within. He grinned. "_Goooood_!"

_**To love thy enemy it's true,**_

_**Is really what is best for you!**_

_**If that goes against your "teachings"…**_

_**Then honestly, you're just a tool!**_

_**So simply push and bend and break the rules!**_

The dark dragon looked up along with the others as they saw Chopsuey and Carmen heading their way, both fully mutated. Chopsuey's body was HUGE now, as was Carmen's. Their limbs were longer, their claws at a level unreached by ordinary means, their muscles bulging, and their teeth razor sharp. Chopsuey's eyes had become pinkish with animalistic fervor and Carmen's body stretched tall as she shook massive maracas. Eclipse turned to look at Grey.

"You should probably take care-"

Grey wasn't there. Suddenly Esmeralda was pulled away from him and lifted up, spinning around and around in the air, courtesy of Frank and Victoria, who grinned at Eclipse…who suddenly was tugged up by his tail by Grey, who spun him around and around like a watch on a chain.

"Puuuuuut meeeeee dooooowwwnnn!"

_**Think you're safe because you're **__**stylish**__**? **_

_**Not so fast, my evil friend, **_

_**Your little crime spree's at its end!**_

_**I don't like family-killing jerks,**_

_**So NOW I'll show you how I work!  
**_

He spun Eclipse around and around, faster and faster, then threw him like a spinning, razor-edged disc. It struck a power pole that was situated just to the left of the approaching Carmen and Chopsuey. The power lines attached to the top fell down and electrocuted the two, shocking them and reverting them back to their normal states. They fell to the ground, groaning and unconscious.

Grey placed his arms and hands behind his head, grinning.

_**Don't be afraid to take a risk,**_

_**Reach for the sky, you'll win it all,**_

_**I make folks go "ooh" and "aah",**_

_**My acts make people drop their jaw,**_

_**Don't care if they stare or if they drool,**_

_**I'm glad I push and bend and break the rules!**_

Frank and Victoria finally tossed Esmeralda through the air and Grey caught her in his arms, grinning at her.

_**Think you're something special? HA!**_

_**All you got you got from birth,**_

_**Want me to tell you what you're worth?**_

_**Not much, compared to me!**_

Grey then jumped into the air, propelled by a white burst of light. He flew Esmeralda over to the top of a "Starbucks" and dropped her in a huge coffee cup, grinning.

_**If your heart had just one shred of good…**_

_**I'd gladly set you free!**_

He then balanced on top of the cup and began acrobatically walking around the cup, arms stretched out, calling out across the town.

_**If within you is a good guy,**_

_**I can tell you this: don't cry!**_

_**Eventually you win the day**_

_**Just don't be afraid to play**_

_**A little dirty! Ring the bell it's time for school,**_

_**Be prepared to bend…**_

He flipped through the air, landing on the tip of the cup with one hand.

_**And push…**_

He then leapt off the cup and slid down the roof.

_**And break...the…**_

He then landed on the ground before them all and grinned, stretching out his arms.

_**Ruuuules!**_

Daveigh looked around at what they'd done, wringing her hands. "Oh man, oh man we're going to get in trouble…"

"We could go to jail!" Ashton said. "We'll have to be somebody's bunk-make b-i-t-c-h!"

Grey shook his head. "Guys, guys, guys! I'll just break you out! And if I end up in jail with you I'll break us ALL out!"

Rupert groaned, rubbing his temples. _**But if they come for us, what will we do?**_

Grey raised an eyebrow. _**Did you forget what I just told you?**_

The little hamster blinked. Then Daveigh spoke up.

_**We should just not pay attention…**_

Jay nodded.

_**As a matter of fact, don't ever mention!  
**_

Ark held up a fist in triumph.

_**Just ignore!**_

Gnash grinned.

_**Or simply bend!**_

Bellatrix and David knocked and locked their fists.

_**Don't listen, cuz they're not your friend!**_

Ranku and Hanako looked at each other.

_**There might be something to it, to simply ignore…**_

Frank and Victoria slapped each other high fives.

_**Because really, it's an awful bore…**_

Daveigh and Ashton suddenly joined in.

_**Bending now and then won't hurt…**_

Rupert smiled, understanding.

_**I can think of things far worse…**_

_**than breaking, bending, or just ignoring!**_

Grey laughed.

_**Just disregard, they get so boring!  
**_

All of them laughed together, all singing.

_**We all try hard, we won't worry,**_

_**This is our life, this is our story,**_

_**Everybody has a chance**_

_**They can be somebody whooo'lllllll**_

_**bend…and break…and push…**_

_**the…**_

They all stretched their arms out wide as they looked up at the sky.

_**Ruuuu-uuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuuuules! **_

**Author's Note:**

**There's a clear difference between the younger and the older generation. A bit of an eye-for-an-eye mentality when it comes to acts of cruelty and tolerance towards those acts, a desire for actions instead of words, and most of all, a disrespect for doing things "by the book". Grey is good, true, but he's not orderly at all. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Because sometimes you DO need to break the rules to get the best results. And I have broken rules before. **

**Enjoying yourself? Hate my guts and want to tell me I should jump off a bridge? Think I was beaten with an ugly stick and feel the need to tell me with lots of !!'s? Then feel free to review! And yes, I DO so love writing stuff like this. :)**


	40. Villains Unite!

**VILLAINS UNITE!**

"We need to do something."

Sammy, Leroy, Eclipse, Esmeralda, Garguiem, Chiron, Myr, Parkston and EC Totaltul all were sitting in a circle in a dark cave as many candles provided the light. Their shadows danced upon the walls as they looked around at each other, looking like strange phantoms as the light fell on their faces.

"That EXTREMELY annoying boy Grey continues to interfere in our plans. He and the rat, Rupert, are anomalies in the grand scheme." Sammy said simply. He noticed an ant crawling beneath him and he impaled it with a claw. "They-simply-shouldn't-be." He said, twisting the claw with each word.

"Well what should we do?" Leroy asked.

"Even though I don't wish to really commit so many evil acts, I DO find myself still…hating that human/trog mutt." Eclipse admitted.

"That rat sent a thousand hymns through my head…" Esmeralda growled.

"The good guys outnumber us." Myr said simply. "And I frankly don't think we can win against them all, and I kind of don't want to."

"Me neither." Leroy finally admitted. "I'd rather play video games."

"I just like blowing s—t up, but I have to say this: it really is too much to ask us to go against all these-" Garguiem began.

"In case you're forgetting, we're only trying to take care of two at the moment." Samael said, raising the claw with the impaled any and flicking it off. It landed on Chiron's face and he wiped it off, muttering. "It shouldn't be too hard..." The evil experiment grinned. "I've got a plan…we all know that both parties care for certain girls…"

…

…

…

…Daveigh brushed her hair back in the bathroom as she put the finishing touches. She was wearing her usual red t-shirt with white shorts and was about to go get a muffin for breakfast at the nearby bakery with Ariel.

As she walked down the steps to see Ariel waiting for her, she smiled and called out. "Ariel! I have a feeling it's going to be a great daaaay!" She sang out happily, laughing. Ariel giggled.

Suddenly a creepy voice called out from the tree.

_**Little bird, little bird…**_

There was a frightening, creepy call. The two girls turned their heads to see Eclipse was lying on top of a tree branch like a jungle cat, leisurely moving his tail back and forth in the air, looking at them both.

_**In the cinnamon tree…**_

Suddenly another voice called out and they turned their heads to see Leroy emerging slowly from the bushes, grinning with that horrible, yellow set of teeth.

_**Little bird, little bird…**_

Eclipse hissed, making the girl's spines shiver. They heard more and more people emerging from the forest and clung to each other in fear.

_**Do you sing…for meeeee?**_

…

…

…

…Grey grinned to himself as he walked down the street, holding onto an Icee. Rupert was riding on his shoulder and the two of them were both singing and laughing.

"Get offa my back, and into my game! get outta my way, I'm ridin' untamed! Get out of my face, or give it your best shot! I think it's time you go and face the fact: get offa my back!"

"Oh, best shot, huh?"

Grey looked up. He'd THOUGHT the streets were emptier than normal. He turned around to come face to face with the four Admirals and EC Totaltul.

"Oh, WHAT is it?" He asked. "Can't you let me have an Icee in peace?"

"Ooh, what flavor?" Garguiem asked.

"Cherry?" Myr wanted to know.

"**Idiots**! It's got to be Blue Raspberry!" Chiron said.

"What retards. It was obviously a mix, I thought to myself." Parkston said.

"Er…the freakishly freaky childhood freak has it right." Rupert remarked. "No offense, but how DID you get into the Galactic Federal Armada?"

"Oh, we Libertians gain intelligence from a very young age, I told the kid. If only he knew about the trap, silly boy. We were only distractions."

The other three Admirals slapped their hands to their faces and pulled downward. "IDIOT!" They all remarked.

"TRAP?" Grey asked, turning around…and coming face to face with Samael, Eclipse, Esmeralda and Leroy.

"Oh dear." Rupert remarked, his ears hanging low.

"Not cool." Grey groaned.

"It's about to get uncooler." Samael laughed, clapping his hands.

Suddenly Daveigh and Ariel's cries could be heard from above. Both Grey and Rupert looked up in time to see the human and the experiment tied to a post, hovering in the air, calling out for help.

"Now you keep them up there while we kill THEM, right?" Leroy asked Samael.

"Yes, yes. Now get to work, I need to concentrate. I have to peek inside their minds to torture them AND concentrate on making them spin so fast they vomit, that takes SKILL, ladies and gentlemen…skill and concentration."

"You're horrible." Grey said. "You make me sick!"

"So what else is new?" Eclipse asked. "I'm surprised you don't hate us "trogs" for all the terrible behavior we're capable of."

"Woah, I'm not a racist. I just have a prejudice against jerks." Grey turned to Rupert. "Well we GOTTA get the girls down and out of harm's way!"

"Yeah, good luck with THAT!" Samael laughed.

They villains all roared and rushed forward. Grey and Rupert leapt through the air, running to opposite ends of the street, panting. Rupert brushed some hair back. Esmeralda, Eclipse, Parkston and Chiron were all around him. Rupert looked over at Esmeralda, who winked seductively.

"Aren't I so much hotter than Ariel?"

Rupert thought about this. Then he spoke.

_**8 o'clock, here I am, simply talking…**_

_**To a girl who is far more crueler than me.**_

_**And Esmeralda wants to know if she is better…**_

_**Then the one I love?**_

He grinned.

_**NO! Why is it that you can't see…**_

_**When **__**my**__** girl walks…**_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing!**_

_**So stop coming after me!**_

They all rushed at him. Rupert "eeped" and jumped back.

_**Now look at me I'm wrestling…**_

Chiron threw a punch at him but he ducked and bit him on the hand. Chiron howled and flung Rupert through the air.

_**Now I'm biting tough guys…  
**_

CRASH! He landed in a garbage can, eyes like spirals as his head went around and around and around.

_**Now I'm seeing stars and…**_

_**tweeting birdies in my eyes! **_

He shook his head rapidly, just in time to get lifted up through the air and rudely thrown through a window. He groaned as the glass cut into his fur and skin and he staggered up and out the door, looking up to see Ariel's eyes pleading for help.

_**It's like a bad movie ,**_

_**She is looking to me,**_

_**If you were me, then you'd be,**_

_**Screaming "Someone shoot me!"**_

_**As I fail miserably,**_

_**Trying to save the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She is the girl all the bad guys want!**_

Grey ducked just in time to avoid a rapid-fire explosion from Garguiem, rolled on the ground to avoid a punch from Leroy, but DIDN'T dodge quickly enough as Myr's microphone wrapped 

around him and sent him flying through the air. He hit a palm tree and slid down it, groaning in pain.

_**I know that Daviegh is already spoke foooor…**_

_**But I can't stop thinking about what-I-coulda-had!**_

_**One day she and Ashton will go through the church's door …**_

_**I shouldn't feel the way I feel, because it would-just-make-her-sad!  
**_

Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder as he stood up. He turned around and saw Garguiem grinning, hand raised to snap his finger. He didn't run fast enough, a high-speed-chain explosion sent him flying through the air and he hit the ground, bones aching horribly. He staggered up, clutching his bloody side as he looked up at Daveigh, eyes glittering.

_**But when she walks…**_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing!**_

_**I'm glad she cares for me!**_

Leroy jumped on him and the two tumbled around, biting and clawing and tearing as Grey sang out.

_**Look at me I'm wrestling!**_

_**Gonna cream you "tough guys"**_

_**When I'm through with you jerks,**_

_**You'll be sporting black eyes!  
**_

He was punched off suddenly in the nose and he rolled away, getting back up and groaning as he rubbed his nose. He spat some blood on the ground and took up a fighting position again.

"You don't need a devoted girl, you need a one-night stand!" Leroy snickered as he advanced.

"No freaking way!" Grey growled.

_**Don't screw around with me, jerk!**_

_**I don't need no one-night stand!**_

_**I don't need some piece of meat!**_

_**It takes true love to make a man!**_

He clenched his fists and his aura shot up around him in dazzling light as he grinned and rushed forward.

_**It's like a bad movie,**_

_**Daveigh's lookin' to me,**_

_**If you were me, then you'd be,**_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"**_

_**As I try desperately,**_

_**Tryin' to save the girl all the bad guys want!**_

Grey flung punches and kicks, body spinning around, twisting and turning as he struck at Leroy and the others, his aura flaring around him.

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

Grey suddenly turned his head to see a bloodied-up Rupert being tossed through the air. He landed in a heap by a shrubbery. "RUPERT!" Grey shouted.

He was distracted. Leroy punched him full force and Grey went soaring through the air, blood streaming from his mouth as he hit the ground in front of Rupert. Esmeralda sighed.

_**There he goes again**_

_**His necklace on, that sexy, thick grey hair…**_

_**It really breaks my heart, I wanna be sedated…**_

_**What I wouldn't give to see him naked!**_

"Hey!" Eclipse said, looking offended.

"Well, think about it…3/4th's human?" Esmeralda remarked.

"…OHHH…" Eclipse realized.

Grey tried to get up, but he felt so weak…so weak…

Rupert moaned in pain. Every bone in his body had to have been broken…he'd been teamed up and they'd grabbed his tail and turned him into a punching bag. How could they win?

The two turned on their backs and looked up.

_**So we were wrestling,**_

_**Tryin' to be tough guys**_

_**Listening to our hearts,**_

_**But we can't figure out why…**_

_**We can't seem to beat you…**_

_**And now we don't know what to do…**_

Esmeralda's silvery laugh echoed over the morning.

"Maybe you should give up!"

_Give up…_

_Give up…?!_

Grey and Rupert stood back up, panting heavily. Their auras slowly rose around them, swirling and changing in color as they sang out, facing all the villains. Samael blinked.

"Their power…what on Earth? It couldn't be, where did they get a second wind?"

Ariel grinned. Daveigh, though she was turning green from being spun around, cheered. "Alrig-BLEAAAUGH!"

The vomit landed on Samael, who groaned. "Ooh you little…"

Rupert and Grey sang!

_**It's like a bad movie!**_

_****_

She is lookin' to me!

If you were me, then you'd be…

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

Now we try heroically,

And gonna save the girl all the bad guys want!

Grey launched himself through the air and spiraled into Chiron and Parkston, knocking them both over. He then grabbed them by the legs, spun them over his head, then slammed them into each other before he slammed them into the ground, leaping up into the air and throwing a fireball down onto them.

_**Cuz the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

Esmeralda sighed as she watched Grey fly down at Leroy, who was trying to run.

_**(There he goes again!)  
**_

Rupert, body glowing gold like a beautiful lion, eyes ablaze with green, raised his paws as swirling energy swarmed into points on his palm. He leapt between Myr and Garguiem and raised his paws, and the blasts engulfed them, sending them flying through the air. They hit a building and groaned…then looked up just in time to see a certain billboard falling down.

"Yahooooooo!" Samael laughed as Garguiem and Myr were squashed.

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

Grey ducked underneath a quick tail strike from Eclipse, who decided not to use fists or claws. He stretched his arms as his darkness aura rose up, slashing at Grey…who blocked it with his own aura. Eclipse tried to stab Grey's face, the mutt's aura blocked that too. Up, down, left, right, their bodies moving they struck and ducked and dodged…but then Grey suddenly grinned wildly and his aura EXPLODED in a sudden burst of light, sending a smoking Eclipse flying through the air to go "PLOP" into a dumpster. Esmeralda sighed dreamily as Grey brushed his hair back.

_**(There he goes again)**_

Samael was still laughing at the sight of the squashed Garguiem and Myr…but suddenly Rupert grabbed Esmeralda by her hair and swung her around and around like a ball on a chain while Grey walked over to Rupert and knelt down, ducking underneath Esmeralda and placing his clawed hand on Rupert's shoulder. He easily focused and lightning surged from his aura through Rupert's body and into Esmeralda, charging up her body with electricity. Rupert then let go and the sparked-up Esmeralda crashed into Samael. They let out respective, sizzling screams of pain, then a huge explosion sent them flying across town.

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

The pole carrying Ariel and Daveigh fell down…down…and the two easily caught it. They untied the girls, beaming at them.

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

The two girls hugged Grey and Rupert.

"You guys are the best." Daveigh said.

"Naaah. **You're** the best." Grey insisted.

Ariel kissed Rupert right on the nose. He turned red in the cheeks, fell back, and fainted dead away.

"Come on." Daveigh said happily. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"It's not even 9 AM though." Grey said.

"So?" Daveigh asked.

Grey beamed, grabbed Daveigh and held her up tightly, snuggling against her cheek with his. "Oh, you ARE Lilo's granddaughter, you ARE Lilo's granddaughter!"

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing quite like a good, old-fashioned showdown between good and evil with some damsels in distress mixed in. There's something classic about it. Nowadays though, the guy ends up being the damsel in distress quite a lot, which is a funny commentary on life...it goes in circles, flip-flopping positions all the time. **

**Now then, while I have your attention, I wish to say one more thing before I go..besides asking you to review. Here's what I wish to say: After this chapter you'll get to look at what the Pelekai household of the past was up to. Now the challenge will be finding songs to match their personalities...although I kinda have an idea for Pleakley to be honest, and a few ARE already done. So all should go smoothly-(Ducks to avoid a boot) HEY! Not the hair! It takes a lot of Crew gel to get right! **


	41. Lilo

**LILO**

"A toast!" Grey laughed, raising an Icee. "To old-school heroics!"

"To loved ones well saved!" Rupert added, raising a white wine seltzer.

They clinked "glasses" while Daveigh sipped on a Shirley Temple and Ariel raised a glass of cider to her lips, sipping lightly. They were all at Ariel's Aerie, and enjoying some well-deserved relaxation time.

"Say Grey…" Rupert asked. "I know you…tried to save Lilo with your aura powers."

Grey almost choked on his Icee. "HAAA-AAAAKKK! WhAA? How-how did…" Finally he gulped, then took a deep breath. "Yeah, I…I did…but…"

He looked away, biting his lip, eyes tearing up. "When I got there, her soul was gone. I tried to give up the use of Light to save her, it's cling to life is strong, so I had hoped that…"

"That it would pull her soul back even if she'd already gone up to Heaven?" Rupert asked.

Silence. Grey looked away.

"…I'm sorry." Rupert said. "She deserved a lot better."

"…I tried to use my…my watch too…the fail-safe, last resort." Grey admitted softly. "But…but things changed. Badly. And they got worse when we tried to use the Time Board instead, thinking that if we used a different approach…"

He wiped his eyes. "I…God, I miss her so much…"

Rupert bit his own lip. This talk about lost family had gotten him thinking about his own brother.

Finally the two of them said the same thing.

"I need to go."

And with that, they both hopped out of the booth and headed for the door.

…

…

…

…night had fallen. It fell faster when you were in a basement, lying on a bean bag chair and looking at a family photo or in your room with the shades drawn and the lights off. Rupert lay on top of the sheets, clutching onto a pillow as if it was a precious gem, whilst Grey looked at the photo in his hand.

Rupert reached into his vest pocket and pulled out something he'd managed to get from Jumba's lab…a small little diary that had photos of him, his brother and Jumba. He opened up to a page that had his brother holding a test tube up and he reached out with one paw, almost feeling his brother once again.

_**I wanted…to be like you!  
I wanted everything…  
So I tried…to be like you  
And I got swept away!**_

One claw delicately brushed Lilo's cheek. Grey sighed.

_**I never knew that…I'd get so lonely…**_

_**We all need someone to show us the way…  
I held your hand and…we figured out that…**_

_**when the time comes, you'd take me away…**_

A form looked in through Rupert's window via the tree just outside. She sighed, thinking to herself.

_**-If you want to…  
I can save you!  
I can take you away from here!  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there…  
And all you need is just somebody who caaa-aaares!-  
**_

Rupert sighed sadly, rubbing his head.

_**I'm sinking slowly…somebody hold me!  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on!  
Please can't you tell me…So I can finally see...  
Where I'll go when you're gone!  
**_  
Then he felt somebody take his hand. He looked up…into…into HER eyes.

_**If you want to…  
I can save you!  
I can take you away from here!  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there…  
And all you've wanted was somebody who caaa-aaares!  
**_  
Rupert's eyes opened wide. "Y-you're…you're here?"

"You two need me right now." Lilo said.

"But you're…dead. Stone dead." Rupert remarked.

"Dead shmead. Now come on…let's go find Grey." Lilo laughed, brushing her hair back.

Grey looked over the picture of the whole ohana, then his head hit the floor along with both arms as he groaned to himself.

_**All I need is somebody who cares…  
Someone who I know will be there!  
Oh, yeah…**_

And then…he heard her voice…

_**If you want to…  
I can save you!  
I can take you away from here!  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there…  
And all you wanted was somebody who caaa-aaares!**_

Grey looked up instantly, eyes widening. And there, before him, a familiar young woman was walking down the steps with Rupert next to her._**  
**_

_**If you want to…  
I can save you!  
I can take you away from here!  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there…  
And all you wanted was somebody who caaa-aaares!**_

"Li…lo…Lilo…" Grey whimpered. "You…you're here…"

"Mrs. Pelekai?" Rupert asked.

_**Please can you tell me…  
So I can finally see….  
Where you go when you're gone…**_

Lilo rubbed his head. "You're going to be just fiiine." She said gently. "Grey…get over here and hug me."

Grey immediately did so, sobbing into her stomach. "Why didn't you come before? I have to many things I want to ask you…"

"I can't stay long. But I wanted to tell you this."

Grey looked up into her eyes. "I have to know, why did you marry that-"

"Everything will be alright." Lilo said, giving Grey a big hug back as she got on her knees. "Now come on. Give me a big one for the road. Both of you."

And guess what?

They did.


	42. Nick

**NICK**

"What was your dad like?" Rupert asked Grey as they sat around the breakfast table. Daveigh was eating Frosted Flakes along with Ashton while Sandy slurped up a fruit smoothie.

"Well…" Grey thought out loud. "He was nice and sweet. A big softy like Lilo." He sighed. "Great guy, great…great guy. Naïve as heck, and happy almost all the time when he was with a cousin or with one of the other _ohana_ members. Especially with Lilo!"

"An optimistic sort? How did he get along with old, cynical Jumba?" Rupert asked.

THE PAST…

A Caucasian boy of about 11 years of age was in the Pelekai house, playing cards with Jumba. Specifically, Texas Hold 'em. Jumba grinned at the brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy. "I am going to wipe floor with you. Then when you run out of money, will make you clean out my garage."

"Oh really? You must have a VERY good hand." The kid asked.

"Indeed. Take look!" Jumba tossed down four kings. "Four members of royalty! How are you liking THAT, ha-ha-ha!" He laughed.

"That IS tough to beat." The kid admitted. "But this works." He tossed down HIS cards. "Four aces."

**SFX: Wa-waa-waaaa!**

"…oh foo." Jumba groaned.

"Don't worry. We'll call it even." The kid said.

"You are not making me pay?" Jumba asked. "Why?"

"I'm nice. Most people are, Jumba."

"Is ridiculous. Most people will turn on you if chance is given." Jumba informed the boy. "Why, when I was in E.G.O-"

"Big speech, blah-blah-blah, I'm not falling for your act!" The kid laughed. "You're all bluster and bluff! And you know…you're not fooling anyone…when you become!"

He stood up and proceeded to pose in tune to his singing. "Somebody else! Round everyone else! Watchin' your back! Like you can't relax! You're tryin' to be cool! You look like fool to meeee!"

"You are piece of work." Jumba remarked.

"Everyone starts out nice and usually remains nice inside." The kid insisted.

Jumba stood up, putting his hands on his "love handles". "And you say I'M being foolish. People force the world to revolve the world around them, they get jealous, envious, yet they always believe they're in the right! Jealousy, hatred, deception, arrogance, betrayal, nobody is honest!"

Suddenly the kid went right up to him and rubbed his stomach. "No person is pure evil from start to finish. They might have a hard chocolate shell…but they have a tasty creamy center! And lookit me, I'm touchin' your creamy center!" He laughed, tickling Jumba. Jumba began to laugh so hard he fell onto the couch and almost broke it. Leaving the mad scientist giggling, the kid walked outside of the house, and then jumped on top of the white steps, sliding down.

He then kicked off the steps and leapt through the air, landing on the driveway expertly. He walked down the driveway into town, a genuine springy skip in his step. He then grinned as he looked around the town. The sky was blue, the grass green and thick, there was a gentle wind blowing…

"I feel like SINGING, dang it! This moment is WAY too good to waste!" The kid said. "One, two, _one two three four!_"

As his watch provided something which he could sing to, he jumped on top of a tall tree branch, clenching his fist in front of him.

_**Sometimes…it seems like you're falling…falling out of the skyyyy!**_

He deliberately lost his step and fell down…then grabbed onto the branch…but he was slipping.

_**And sometimes…it feels like you're slipping…and running out of time!**_

By now people were looking. He grinned down at them all.

_**And that's when…you've got to throw it all away…all of the things that people say!**_

_**And all of the doubts that fill your miii-iiind…**_

_**Don't-belong-theeeere!**_

He leapt through the air, landing on his feet, pointing at them all, then up at the sky melodramatically.

_**Whatever you do…you'll never be wroooong! **_

_**As long as you REACH for it! When you REACH for it…**_

_**Nothin's too far, and it's never to looong!**_

_**As long as you REACH for it, you can DREAM on it,**_

_**Everywheee-eee-eeeere…it's there!  
**_

He grinned, then snapped his fingers. A rainbow light surrounded his feet, and he then glided across the sidewalk, putting his shoulders around Chopsuey and Carmen, grinning at them.

_**Sometimes…I can be stupid…I can get out of line!**_

He snapped his fingers dramatically in front of them as he spun away, then righted himself, pointing at himself with his thumb.

_**But most times…you know what I'm doin'…it's not like some big surpriiiise!**_

He then noticed Lilo and Stitch were there. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She blinked up at him as he looked down at her, voice soft.

_**Oh and I…I just wanna make you understand…that bailin' on you isn't in my plans!**_

_**And all of the doubts that filled my miii-iiind…**_

_**Don't-belong-there!  
**_

He picked Lilo up and they spun around in place as he held her hands, gently raised up by a magical shining aura of green and white, wind and light, as Lilo's hair blew back and the kid sang to her, to all of them.

_**Whatever you do…you'll never be wroooong! **_

_**As long as you REACH for it! When you REACH for it…**_

_**Nothin's too far, and it's never to looong!**_

_**As long as you REACH for it, you can DREAM on it,**_

_**Everywheee-eee-eeeere…it's there!**_

He held Lilo's hand as light danced around them, rising into the air like sparks from a fire.

_**There's so much distaaaance…between what you want and what you've got… **_

_**But if you really want it, it's your liii-iiiife…so you gotta tryyy-yyyy…**_

_**You've gotta fiiii-iiiight!  
**_

Lilo smiled. "Whatever you do…you'll never be wrong…you can reach for it."

And then they held each other's hands tighter as a beautiful aurora of a thousand colors erupted from the boy, casting it's shine all over the town, filling the people within it with the same feelings of love, happiness and joy that the two kids were now feeling…and the people sang along as Lilo held a note in the air.

_**Nothin's too far, and it's never to looong!**_

_**As long as you REACH for it, you can DREAM on it,**_

_**Everywheee-eee-eeeere…**_

_**All you've gotta do is REACH for it! **_The boy sang, punching the air with Lilo. _**All you've gotta do is REACH for it!**_

_**Whatever you do…you'll never be wroooong! **_

_**As long as you REACH for it! When you REACH for it…**_

_**Nothin's too far, and it's never to looong!**_

_**As long as you REACH for it, you can DREAM on it,**_

_**Everywheee-eee-eeeere…it's there!**_

And then the boy and the girl descended to the ground, exchanging a gentle kiss upon the lips as everyone lifted them up and carried them into town, rock-concert-style, with Stitch riding right next to them.

"You should sing in public more often! Especially Caleigh Peters, I really like her." Lilo told the kid.

"Aw, shucks, don't make me blush again…" The kid said, his cheeks turning as red as Lilo's muumuu, which made her smile all the more.

"Let's go again, let's go again!" Stitch laughed madly, clapping his hands.

"Good GOD." Jumba gasped as he panted heavily, having run from the house to the town. He watched them carry the threesome off to go get ice cream and pizza. "He can't be stopped!"


	43. Jumba

**Author's Note: Some people have selfish reasons for doing things. Like, say, getting a material reward, or getting attention, or "getting some"...**

**But what if what you get...is somebody who loves you? PEOPLE who love you and care about you? Then it's different. When you're loved, you start to care about the world more. So ultimately, something that starts out selfishly ends with you becoming more and more selfless. **

**And guess who's a good example of a selfish start becoming something selfless? **

**JUMBA**

Lilo carefully lifted the coffee pot up from it's stand and walked over to Jumba, pouring it into his cup. Then she poured it into Nani's, then David. Stitch was strapped down to the ground, a muzzle on his mouth as he grumbled out "I can HANDLE it, I can HANDLE it". Nick was sitting on his back, looking smug and very, VERY proud of himself. He watched as the adults put the coffee to their mouths.

Then he counted it off. "Five…four…three…two…"

POING!

"One. Hmm. A bit early." He remarked.

Their hair was sprayed out everywhere. David choked a little, rubbing his neck, while Nani's hair had actually curled up completely. Jumba's eyes were wide open as he let out little pants from his mouth.

"Little girl made the coffee, didn't you?" He finally asked.

"Yep!"

"Hey gang!" Pleakley said, coming down in a big, pink bathrobe. "Ooh, the classic Columbian bean beverage! A hot cup of java, a hot cup of Joe, pour some coffee, please!" He asked, holding up his own mug.

Well, Lilo poured some. THREE seconds after he drank from it…

"They SAID make it strong." Lilo apologized to Pleakley, who was clinging to the ceiling.

"Funny…didn't think my fingers could grip like this!" He remarked before he let go and fell to the ground, moaning.

"Lilo, no offense or nothing, but…granted, you're a sweet hearted saint, your smile turns night into day, and you can get everyone whistling the "Andy Griffith Theme Song" in ten seconds, but BOY, you can't cook worth beans." Nick told her, gesticulating to prove his point.

"Hey, at least I don't mess up the lab equipment like YOU do!" Lilo protested.

"Oh come ON, I'm not THAT bad with high-tech stuff!" Nick insisted.

"What about the portal incident?" David asked.

"…that…um…was it really THAT bad?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Sharks…there were sharks. In space. Space sharks_." Pleakley shivered, rubbing his body as Nani gently eased him into a chair.

"…okay, okay, you've made your point. But at least I know how to tie Stitch down." Nick mumbled.

"Geroffme!" Stitch muttered.

"Uh-uh. This is what happens when you RUN from the po-leese!" Nick laughed. "**Told you** not to touch my yogurt."

Jumba laughed a little, then walked outside, to go get the newspaper. He noticed that, of all people, Nightwing was there. A vigilante who ran a liquor store by day, Nightwing had a habit of occasionally stopping by just to spook Lilo, tell dark jokes or talk about his latest criminal captures.

"I've noticed you put up with a lot of weird behavior from them…sometimes the things that that cyclops does…if he did it to ME, I'd rip his eye out." Nightwing admitted. "So please, tell me "father", why, oh WHY do you put up with it? I don't really see the logic for continuing to sleep there at that house when you have enough money to buy your own house…"

Jumba thought about it. Then he realized the answer. It was simple. How had he not seen it before?

"I like them." He said simply. "I really like them." He laughed a little, his face beaming.

_**Tear out my fingernails one by one…  
I LIKE them!**_

Nightwing blinked as Jumba rubbed the back of his neck and continued.

_**I don't have…a very good reason!  
Since have been here, "cuckoonuts" have been…in season!**_

He shrugged his shoulders, giving the dark dragon a slightly goofy look.

_**But is nothing I can do  
Chop me up for onion stew!  
Still I yell up to sky  
Though cannot tell you why  
That I…like…them!**_

Nightwing raised a single eyebrow. "But what do you get out of it?"

Jumba blinked all four eyes, one at a time. "What do I get? Why already I've gotten... I've gotten…"

"Headaches and heartaches, I know. And perhaps SOME good times. But wouldn't it be much more relaxing to move somewhere were people aren't threatening your life every other month? I'm made for this, you're…well…you're you." He grinned…then frowned sadly.

"And that reminds me…that cycloptic alien Pleakley. He's not exactly roommate material. Why do you put up with him?"

Jumba simply shrugged, smiling a little.

_**I like him!  
I really like him!  
Pluck me as scolded chicken,  
I like him!  
**_  
_**Don't be asking…for why or wherefore  
Am not having good because or therefore!  
**_  
Jumba brushed his hair back, laughing a little.

_**Can barbecue my nose,  
Make giblet of my toes!  
Make me freeze,  
Make me fry,  
Make me sigh,  
**__**Make me cry,  
Still I yell to the sky  
Though cannot tell you why  
That I... like... him!**_

Nightwing blinked his eyes. He then sighed, turning away as his tail swished back and forth. "I know I should, but I still don't exactly understand this "love" you have…"

"You will." Jumba said. "You're learning. If you did not know anything of love, would not be vigilante, trying to protect innocent people and punish those that are hurting them, correct?"

Silence. Then Nightwing turned back around and smiled gently.

"Good point…maybe you ARE a genius."

"Course I am. Made you, didn't I?" Jumba laughed, putting one hand on his chest proudly.

"One of your many mistakes!" Nightwing wisecracked.

"Touche, "son". Now then…where is my newspaper?" Jumba asked, holding out one hand.

"Oh. Here you go." Nightwing handed him the newspaper from the mailbox. "Guess what? The Phillies won the pennant."

"…are JOKING." Jumba asked, mouth so wide open with shock you could have fit a watermelon into it.

"Nope." Nightwing said, grinning evilly. "Which, from what I've heard, means you owe the little girl 50 bucks."

"…_foo_. So much for putting down payment on replicator…" Jumba muttered, walking back into the house. Nightwing laughed, then took off through the sky.


	44. Pleakley

**Author's Note: **

**I was VERY tempted to use "If I Were Gay" by Stephen Lynch. It might have been funny to write about a drunk Pleakley clinging to Jumba, singing "You have opened...brand new doors! Get over here and...drop...your...draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawers!" Or perhaps to have him sing "I'm Super...thanks for asking! All things considered I couldn't be better I must say!" But...nah. I don't think Pleakley's REALLY gay. I think he's just...well, an overly feministic wuss. Or bisexual. But gay? Eh...not so much. After all, Mr. Garrison from "South Park" first liked the idea of just "hanging out and screwing hot chicks", then he realized he was gayer than a gymnast on shore leave, then he had a sex-change operation and THEN he turned into a lesbian, and THEN he turned back into a man. So HE'S bisexual. **

**But back to the subject matter. I had to find a song that fit Pleakley AND would hopefully address a question about Pleakley and Jumba's relationship. And I think I succeeded, though it was hard.**

**What do YOU think?**

**PLEAKLEY**

"Say…er…Pleakley…"

Nick, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were all sitting together at Kokaua Town Beach. A gentle wind was blowing to their east as Nani and David were swimming around in the sea, splashing each other with giddy joy. The others had been eating a picnic that Pleakley had personally packedl, with Nick drinking some pickle juice ( a small quirk he had, he said it was "good for you) when suddenly Jumba found the urge to ask a question.

"Yes?" Pleakley asked.

"Why are you so touchy-feely?" He asked.

"…what's wrong with being in touch with my emotions?" Pleakley asked. He put his hand on his chest. "On MY planet, it's a sign of genuine manliness." He told them all.

"On MY planet is sign of need for hunting trip to becoming man."

"Oh REALLY?!" Lilo asked. "Hunting is so dumb. We don't need to do it for sport, it's a waste of innocent animal life."

"Ih. Animals FRIENDS." Stitch agreed profusely...or as profusely as his limited vocabulary would let him.

"I know! Say, am working on new idea…" Jumba began, holding his finger up, pointing.

"If it involves Time Travel, NO." Lilo said.

"But I got inspiration from "Sound of Thunder"! Will be foolproof!" Jumba protested.

"Yeah, well, I think Nick should stop showing you movies from that fancy watch he's got." Lilo said.

"Yeah, remember when you showed Jumba "Dragonheart"? He made a super-clone of Heartwing!" Pleakley said, jabbing his finger into Nick's chest.

"Hey, Nightwing got cut down by eighteen million notches for a good two months." Nick protested, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, but the big guy ate the car! THE WHOLE CAR!" Pleakley wailed.

"He had drunk three pots of coffee and thought it was a gigantic chicken." Nick mumbled.

"Extra strength, extra speed means car was extra crispy." Stitch laughed.

"Oh you think you're FUNNY, huh, Mr. "I Have To Wear A Big, White-Waste-Basket-Around-My-Head-Whenever-I've-Got-A-Flea-Collar-On?" Nick asked. This shut Stitch up, who muttered something in Galactic about how he'd REALLY felt the urge to sniff his own butt during that "dark, dark time".

"I'm just glad we let the clone go free. I wonder how he's doing in Ireland…" Lilo wondered. "Probably frolicking in clover…"

"I'm sorry, Pleakley. I know you loved that car." Nick said, hugging him. "I've almost got the money saved up to buy you another one."

"Aw, you're such a good friend!" Pleakley said.

"You and Jumba are good friends too." Nick said. "He'd never REALLY admit it though…unless he's about to die. Which puts the count at…" Nick counted in his head. "Eighteen times…"

"We've been in danger that many times?"

"No, more, but those are the times when he was facing down either his ex-wife, psychopathic dictators or mirrors that are way too big…"

"Uh oh. Here is coming." Jumba groaned.

Pleakley thought about what Nick said, then nodded, turning to Jumba.

_**Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified. Though I'm proud to call you my teddy bear, the crowd will always…talk and stare!  
**_  
Nick nodded.

_**I'm sure he feels those feelings too, and that's why he keeps them inside, cause that bear can't stand the world's distain, and sometimes it's easier to hide!  
**_  
Jumba groaned. "What on EARTH?"

Pleakley beamed.

_**It's guy love, that's all it is!**_

He turned to Lilo, spreading out his arms to demonstrate his point.

_**Guy love, he's mine I'm his! There's nothing gay about it in my…eyyyyye.  
**_  
Nick nodded, then spoke softly.

_**You ask me 'bout this thing they share…And I tenderly replyyyyy...**_

Now both Pleakley and Nick sang out.

_**Its guy love between two guyyyys!**__  
_  
Jumba shrugged.

_**You are better companion than rotten wife, is easy for me to see.**__  
_  
Pleakley nodded.

_**You know I'll stick with you for the rest of my life, why you're the only man who's ever been inside of me!  
**_

Lilo's eyes went wide.

"Oh…wait, hey, all he did was pull an orange out from your throat!"

"Icky." Stitch agreed.

Pleakley nodded, holding his hands together and resting his head on them.

_**There's no need to clarify, just let it grow more and more each day. It's like I married my best friend…**_

Jumba raised his hands, waving them rapidly.

_**But in totally manly way, right?**_

Pleakley nodded.

_**Hoo-yeah! It's guy love, don't compromise the feeling of some other guy…**_

Nick raised up his hands gently.

_**Holding up your heart into the skyyyy!**_

Pleakley then hugged Jumba.

_**I'll be there to care through all the lows, you'll be there to share the hiiiighs!  
**_

Nick and Pleakley then stood side by side, arms resting on each other as they sang.

_**Its guy love between two guys!  
**_  
Pleakley then turned to Jumba, smiling nervously.

_**And when I say "You're my best friend"…it's just what it impliiiiies...**_

Jumba blinked all four of his eyes as Pleakley finished.

_**Its guy love between two….guyyyys!**_

Jumba opened his mouth, then closed it. Then…

"Ice cream truck!" Stitch shouted, pointing down the road. Nick, Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch all took off after it. Jumba put his hand to the back of his neck as he rubbed it.

"…thank you, Pleakley." He said softly. "…thank you."


	45. Nani and David

**NANI AND DAVID**

"You know who I find myself missing so much?" Legion admitted quietly to Belle.

The lovable pervert and his wife were both in their bedroom. But what they DIDN'T know was that their children David and Bellatrix were listening right outside.

"Who?" Belle inquired. David put his ear to the door and listened even more closely, and his sister did the same.

"…Nani and David." Legion admitted. "Those two were just…they were perfect for each other."

"David could really surf and barbeque, I'll admit it."

"Hey…" Legion laughed. "Remember when we all got together on the Fourth of July a year after Nick came back? And we all had that rib competition and Jumba beat all of us?"

"He was sick for five days, right, right!" Belle laughed. "And he even stayed up all night during the first night because he was too sick to go to bed. Threw up at least three times from what I heard."

"And Nani stayed up with him the whole time. She took care of him every single one of those days while David tried to cheer him up with old Hawaiian stories." Legion said, smiling. "I still remember the day Surfer Boy taught me how to surf…"

Then the smile faded. There was silence filling the room. Finally it ended when Legion spoke again. "He…he just…"

He stood up in bed, sitting up and sinking his head into his arms. "He really took to me. He really accepted me a lot more quickly than my…then my other "cousins" did. And Nani was just…she was just great with you, remember?"

"She'd…she'd sing to me whenever I got scared of the thunderstorms that would hit too close to the house." Belle said softly, turning away. She found herself quivering. "I…I miss her too."

"…why can't things just go back to the way they used to be?" Legion muttered.

_**It all seems so…long ago…young and happy, don'tcha know?**_

_**Down by the ocean he'd show…pretty shells to us both…**_

_**Another time, another day…till he finally went away…**_

_**Oh so long…oh so long…ago…**_

Belle sighed as she looked up at the wallpaper, imaging the moment in time when she had been fixing up Nani's room after a bad storm. The wallpaper had fallen down right on her head, and the two girls had starting laughing madly. Then they'd had a paint fight that had lasted an hour…

Belle chuckled a little.

_**She knew how to make me smile…and her hugs made life worthwhile…**_

_**She'd be there whenever I needed to cry…**_

_**Every time and every day…but then she went away…**_

_**Oh so long…oh so long…ago…**_

"Remember when they actually got married?" Legion added.

"I can't forget. She looked so BEAUTIFUL in that dress.

_**The beach was where they were…we saw him kissing her…**_

_**The whisper in her ears said…"I'll never let you go"…**_

_**Though they've gone far away…we will not forget that day…**_

_**Oh so long…oh so long…ago…**_

Legion looked out the window, sighing.

_**You saw us married 'neath that tree…said you'd be there for her and me…**_

_**Said you'd be there to see my sun born with the snow…**_

_**Another time, another day…now you've gone so…far…away…**_

_**How I miss that age…oh so…long…ago…**_

Legion curled up in bed, holding tightly onto Belle, who did the same to him. David and Bellatrix carefully walked away, leaving their parents be, and going down to the kitchen.

"I didn't know." David said. "Those two were always there, not just for Lilo and Stitch either, and now…they're gone."

"I wish we could cheer them up somehow." Bellatrix said.

The two looked at each other. Then…

…

…

…

…"Hey dad?"

"…sniff…yeah-yeah? Wh-what is it?"

"Could you tell me why you decided to name me and Bellatrix the way you did?"

"…well you see, it was a hot night out, and we were all bored…"

"Yes, and then Nani suggested we read "Harry Potter"…so we were all sitting around…oh, and David offered to pop popcorn for us…"

"Yeah…yeah, and the microwave blew up and popcorn flew everywhere! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, it…it feels good to laugh. So, anyhow, we finally fished the book out of the mess, and it had opened up to a page all about Sirius Black's awful relative, and that's when Belle said that she liked the idea of naming her kid Bellatrix…she said it was a pretty name and that a "bitch like this don't deserve it" and David agreed…"

**Author's Note:**

**Sometimes it's the little things that other people showed us that we miss the most when we remember people who pass. Like the smiles they'd give us, or the way they smelled, or how they'd have candies in their pockets whenever you visited them. Treasure them. **


	46. Victoria and Keoni

**VICTORIA AND KEONI**

"Ohhhhhh myyyy boyfriend he just cannot stand me…"

"Bum-bum-bum!"

"Don't know what to do about it…"

"Bum-bum-bum!"

"Whenever I tell him "I love you"…"

"Bum-bum-bum!"

"He says "oh you're so full of" SHAVING CREAM! Works like a dream! Use it all day and you'll be nice and clean!"

"Bum-bum-boo-bum! Bum-bum-boo-bum!"

Lilo and Stitch were singing a silly song together as they walked into the pizza parlor. ʻEle hiwa was in there, scarfing down a whole cheese pizza, trying to drown his sorrows in cheese and the free root beer refills that came with it. Why? Lilo was meeting her "perfect buffet of manliness, aka Nicholas Hemolele, at the parlor in ten minutes. The sun was setting outside, but not even the beautiful sunset could keep the experiment's mind off of her.

Victoria and Keoni were across from him…and they'd finished their pizza, having seen the experiment binge out. They HAD to do something.

"Can we talk to you, 'Ele Hiwa?" Victoria asked. "You look kinda down."

"I'm…I'm fine." 'Ele Hiwa said. "I don't think you could help me. I wish you COULD, but...you just-"

"Well, we can sure as heck try, dude." Keoni said. "C'mon!"

"…alright." 'Ele Hiwa finally said, shrugging.

The experiment followed them out, across the road, and sat down on a park bench. "What's the problem?"

"…I…I really don't like that Nicholas Hemohele. I…I think he's not right for Lilo. I used to have a girlfriend just like her, so I think I know something about the whole scenario…"

_Matter of fact, my old girlfriend WAS her._

"Was it really love you felt?" Victoria asked, placing one hand upon his shoulder. "You gotta be sure."

"I'm sure." He insisted, nodding vehemently.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and stood up along with Keoni. "Really? Well…just relax. It'll all work out."

"Keep on keepin' on." Keoni said, raising a fist.

'Ele Hiwa blinked, then nodded. "Alright…I'll try." He said.

"Do or do not!" Victoria laughed. "There is no try!"

The experiment walked off, leaving Victoria and Keoni held each other's hand. "Say…Keoni…it's nice out tonight."

"You're nice out tonight." He said sheepishly.

Victoria giggled. "Aw, stop it."

Keoni then began to dance with her. "Say…how about I sing a song I just learned? I'm not THAT good, but…it IS a good slow dance song…"

"Give it a shot." Victoria insisted.

"Alright…uh…" Keoni took a deep breath and began, slow and shy and slightly unsteady.

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own…  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true…**_

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find…my paradiiiise,  
When you look me in the eyes!_**

Victoria smiled and caressed his hair. "You're doing great." She whispered. "Come on…sing the rest."

Now Keoni was gaining confidence. He began to sing, his voice becoming smooth and alluring.

_**I'm glad to see you smiling,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here…  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear!**_

**_And when you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find…my paradiiiise,  
When you look me in the eyes!_**

Now the two twirled around as the stars began to twinkle above them. 

**_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side!_**

Now Keoni realized he was leaning VERY close to Keoni, whispering to her. 

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms…  
I know that it's forever!  
I just gotta let you know…  
I never wanna let you go …_**

**_Cause when you look me in the eyes…  
and tell me that you love me…  
Then everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven!  
I find… my paradiiiiise…  
When you look me in the eyes!_**

Leaning closer…closer…both as one, and then…

Connect.

And two pairs of eyes gently closed.


	47. Ends and Beginnings

**ENDS AND BEGINNINGS**

Lilo waved goodbye to the nice men from Hollywood. They'd had to ask her and Stitch's permission…along with the rest of the ohana…for filming rights. The family would get a percentage of the profits in exchange, but Lilo said it wasn't about the profits, but a good story. After all, they'd already made several other movies and an entire TV series out of her story before, thanks to that nice Mr. Winfield visiting Kauai during the days when she was still catching experiments…what harm could another show do?

Right now the men from Hollywood had presented a flash drive on their computer with the preview footage of how the series would be done. The artwork looked very nice and the series had good potential, and Mom and Dad would have loved to see how far we've come, Lilo thought as she watched the nice men drive off…

But she didn't get to see the form that quickly dove in through the open window of the car, out the other end, and into the bushes before anybody could recognize it or stop it…

Ten minutes later, Lilo suddenly asked a question to Nani. "Where's Stitch?"

…

…

…

…where indeed. Dressed in a black spy suit, Stitch carefully crawled to the cape with the preview drive in his hands. He knew perfectly well it was the only copy they had, and he had overheard the producers say if it was lost, the artists would never forgive them, they would probably refuse to make the cartoon. All he had to do…was destroy it.

He crawled across the sands of the beach, then up to a cliff. He held a rock above his head, preparing to bring it down on the flash drive…

"What the HECK are you doing, Stitch?"

Stitch turned his head to see the tie-dye pants-wearing Āhinahina pointing at him in surprise. A single hug filled with caring had had a magical effect on him during his darkest hour, and had turned his fur dark grey. Now it was his turn to help somebody in a dark hour.

Stitch immediately responded to the eccentric cousin's question in English. "Killing it."

"Why?!" The dark grey experiment asked.

Stitch switched to the Galactic dialect. "You have no idea what it's like to…to have your life turned into fictional entertainment!"

"But-but everyone loves your adventures." Āhinahina said, clenching his fists and holding them up, pleading.

"Let them see the _originals_ then!" Stitch snapped. "There's plenty of great stuff that can be taken away from those. Once this-this annie-may comes out, IT will become me, I won't be me anymore, and Lilo, Lilo won't even BE in it! The original movie…" Stitch's expression softened. "It was-it was wonderful…and I loved the series and how it ended…lightning doesn't strike twice! The annie-may can't EVER match what used to be!"

"But isn't _more_...better?" The dark grey experiment asked, confused.

"No. Look, remember when the movie first came out? Everyone was so interested in Hawaii! Now they'll turn their attention towards Japan…do we need MORE fanservice for Japan?"

"Well, you MIGHT have a point…but come on, it's DIFFERENT, it's a TV show…"

"Lilo was special!" Stitch said. "She IS special! Lilo is unique, eccentric and alone! And who are they getting to replace her? A "very Japanese" girl who's overly cute who lives with her grandmother! They're going to only be interested in what the market wants, what pre-tested audiences want, what some stupid focus group spews from their mouth, and they'll take that…and call it _Stitch_! I'M Stitch and I say…**IT STOPS HERE!** I'm not destroying an annie-may, I'm saving Lilo and Stitch."

Āhinahina was quiet for a few moments. Then he spoke up, just before Stitch held the huge rock back up.

"Did you ever watch the Harry Potter movies?" He asked.

Stitch stopped. He turned his head.

"…yes, they were pretty good…why?"

"Think about it. TV and movies are what people like today. When people saw the Harry Potter movies come out, they first said "This is awful. It'll ruin the books". But did they? No. The movies increased the number of people who read the books. And it's the same thing with this anime. Yes, it's not the same as before, but that doesn't mean it can't be good. And besides, the series ended after 65 episodes…this is a new chance, a reboot, a way to re-imagine the series and maybe explore things that the old series never got a chance to. I know you feel that the new main character might replace Lilo…but…but nobody ever could. And people seeing the anime will want to know where they got the idea for it from…and that will lead them back to an alien koala who found love in the arms of a little Hawaiian girl."

Stitch blinked slowly, unsure of himself.

Āhinahina went on. "I know you think that this new anime will ruin the beauty of the old movie, but the best stories…no matter what context they're in…have a life of their own. All you can do is trust the people who enjoy them. They've supported you so far, haven't they?"

Stitch bit his lip…looked at the rock in his hands…

Then tossed it out into the ocean.

"Hope you're right." He said in English, holding the flash drive back up.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right." Āhinahina said back in English. "Now then, the Hollywood producers who "misplaced" the flash drive are going to be meeting at a café in twelve minutes…we can sneak back and put the flash drive in the car in 8…"

…

…

…

…the one they knew as Āhinahina watched Lilo and Stitch head down the sidewalk towards the center of town, where the first "Topsy Turvy" day was taking place. He had been following her for quite some time, he'd seen her looking at the old pictures of her parents…she was obviously hurting.

He was currently practicing on an electric guitar on the luau stage, while Jumba and Pleakley tried to cheer Lilo up. Stitch was even standing on his head and making funny faces…but nothing was working. Nani and David looked at each other, then at Keoni and Victoria…but they didn't have any ideas either.

He sighed. He couldn't stand to see her like this, new boyfriend or not. How could he cheer her up?

"Lilo, please…be happy." Stitch begged.

"I just…I don't know why, I miss them so much nowadays…it's like there's…there's this hole, and it got bigger and bigger for no reason." Lilo said quietly.

"Oh, I GOTTA do something!" The grey experiment thought to himself.

Then he got an idea. There was a pretty big crowd around here, expecting a performance to come as they snacked on corn dogs, poi and drinks in big tiki glasses.

He stood and as the guitar hung down, he began to clap his hands and stomp out a rhythm with a single, taloned foot, getting their attention. He then quickly slung the guitar before his hands and proceeded to rock out, REALLY getting them to notice him.

"This one…" He smiled warmly at Lilo and her ohana. ALL of them. "Is for you." He said.

_**It's good to see the sun and feel this place…**_

_**this place I never thought would feel like home!**_

Stitch's eyes widened, his hands went to his mouth in surprise. Jumba and Pleakley looked at each other, then at the performing experiment.

_**And you've run forever, far away**_

_**and you always thought you'd end up here alone!**_

Nani and David looked at each other in surprise.

_**But somehow…your world has changed, so I've come home…**_

_**to give you back the things they took from you!**_

Suddenly he looked at her, right at Lilo, and nodded knowingly at her.

_**Can't you feel them now, you're not alone, **__**You always know where they aaaaare!  
And when you see yourself, **__**You'll always know where they aaaaare! Where they aaaaare!  
**_

Lilo drew in a breath, then looked down at her hands…and she thought back to that picture of her mother that she'd seen…she felt her cheeks…the same cheeks, the same fingers, the same beautiful brown eyes…

Light had begun to rise around Āhinahina, tiny little sparkling stars of many colors that were slowly rising into the sky, making people gasp in awe.

_**And you've found something that was always there…**_

_**Sometimes you've got to HURT before you feel…**_

Stitch held his paw to his chest, feeling his heart, nodding slowly as he stepped forward and with a nod, urged Lilo to step forward.

_**But now you're strong and…you-won't-kneeel!**_

_**Except to thank who's watching over you!**_

Lilo slowly began to walk onto the stage as Stitch wiped some tears from his eyes and looked up at the sky, smiling.

_**And sooomehow, you feel so strong, and you've begun…**_

_**to be the one you knew that you could be!**_

Pleakley blew his nose while Jumba brushed his hair back, looking at his friend. He extended a hand…Pleakley shook it.

_**You can feel it now, you're not alone, you always know where you aaaaaare!  
And when you feel the sun, you always know where you aaaaaaare! **__**Where yoouuu aaaaaaaaare!**_

Lilo was now on the stage. She took a deep breath…and then sang as Āhinahina turned to look at her, waiting…_**  
**_

_**And now…it's all so clear, and I believe…**_

_**that's everything's been opened up to me!**_

Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba stepped forward as one, nodding…as Angel stepped out from behind Stitch, holding his hand.

_**I can feel it now, I'm not alone!**_

Nani and David held each other's hands…

_**I always know, I always know…**_

Lilo stepped up to the stage, and then the light around Āhinahina swirled around her in a beautiful rainbow breeze. She…she could SEE them, see them in their childish forms. They embraced her gently, and she hugged them back, tears falling from her eyes as the crowd watched as three people so alike embraced before their eyes…

_**Where they aaaaaare!**_

_**And when I see myself, I'll always know**_

_**Where they aaaare!  
**_

Angel and Stitch kissed while Pleakley shielded his eye and Jumba put his hands on his hips, looking at the scene with almost fatherly pride.

_**And when I feel the sun, I'll**_

_**Always know where we aaaaare!**_

"You take good care of yourself." Lilo's mother whispered to her.

"We're so proud of you." Her dad agreed.

And with that, they burst into a tiny points of light that swirled over the heads of the crowd, then vanished high, higher, up into the sun that shone down over them. Āhinahina smiled as he began to complete the song and Lilo and he sang out together, looking high into the heavens, knowing they would be ready for the future and whatever it would bring.

They were never…ever…alone.

_**And when I see myself, **_

_**I'll always know where you aaaaaaaaaaaaaare…**_

_**Where you aaaaaaare!**_

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there you have it. The many characters of the future. Each of them will play a part, each of them has their own challenges and struggles, each of them has a story to tell. **

**What I want now is for you to tell me what you think of them. Which is your favorite? Which one creeps you out, makes you laugh, makes you cry, makes you think…I'm interested in feedback. **

**Now then, while I have your attention, I wish to say a few things before I go. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak! Eh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha! **


End file.
